America's Wife
by Holy Roman Empire
Summary: Canada and Mexico are the only ones that America trusts to keep his wife a secret. So when the others find out, it is a shock to find the loud American is married. Let alone that there are states. Will turn into one shots involving Nekotalia, Nyotalia, Cardverse, Human AU, and then requests.
1. Suspicion

The yearly United Nations meeting was carrying on as usual.

France and England were fighting again. Something to do with a baguette or Big Ben.

North Italy was daydreaming about pasta while Romano was cussing up a storm.

Russia was sitting on Canada-who? and scaring the crap out of everyone.

Germany was trying to bring them all to order which was no use because Hungary was now hitting Prussia with a frying pan because he called Austria a wuss for playing.

The only thing that was unusual was America. He had his nose in his phone texting an unknown person. And every once in a while, his small smile grew.

No one noticed until the end of the meeting when all the nations were saying their goodbyes. America just shouted goodbye as he was out the door.

"I raised him to be a proper gentleman. How on earth could he have turned out like this?" Britain was complaining to anyone who was unfortunate to listen.

"You were absent most of his childhood, you gave him unreasonable taxes, you shot him in the heart five times, you attacked his capital, you-" France listed off all the things that Britain did to America.

"I GET IT YOU BLOODY FROG!" Britain screeched.

"WHO YOU CALLING A FROG YOU BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE?!" France had somehow pulled a rose out of thin air and was surrounded by sparkles.

"Stop fighting or you'll become one, Da?"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! No one is 'becoming one' with Russia, France put the sparkles avay and Britain, we still are angry at you for Amy and Rory. Now vill everyone just shut up und think about how America vas not doing his usual annoying thing for once?" Germany shouted and effectively shut the nations up.

"Alright, so America was acting weird for one meeting. Why do we need to talk aboot it like it's the end of the world, eh?"

All the nations jumped out of shock as the saw America in the corner.

"Ve, America, why are-a you in-a corner?" Italy asked.

"I'm not America-" the America look alike began but France cut him off.

"Duh, he iz Canada. You can tell because 'iz looks are parallel to my own." France pulled out another rose out of thin air and threw an arm around the Canadian.

"DO YOU MEAN TO INSULT MY LOOKS, FRENCHY?!"

"NON, I JUST SAID THAT CANADA GOT THE BETTER END OF THE BARGAIN WITH MOI WHILE AMERIQUE HAD TO SUFFER FROM YOUR COOKING!"

"ENOUGH! Ve have America's bruder, no matter how alike they look, it could give us insight on what is vrong vith America."

"It's just the elections, there is nothing wrong, eh" Canada tried to reason with them in hopes that they would not follow America.

Canada and his mother were the only ones who knew about the person that America was texting and he was determined to keep it that way.

America may act like he forgets his brother, but America trust Canada with most of his secrets. Including the identity of his wife.

 **I do not own Hetalia, I do own my OC which is America's wife.**

 **Please review and let me know how i can improve.**

 **I will only accept constructive criticism and if its anything but that, I will be sad.**


	2. She's under my protection

**I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did. This is only for my amusement.**

 **Not a lot of historical accuracy. I mean, based on some real events but I will say which ones are real.  
**

 **I don't mean to offend any Nation.**

 ** _There is a look that can melt a woman's heart from across the room that tells other men, 'she's under my protection.' Graham R. White._**

* * *

The world meeting was in Italy.

But this time, a new nation was joining them. Canada and America knew about her and the Middle East was very angry that she would even be invited to join.

However, their vote was over ruled.

Then the doors opened and America walked in with his arm around a shy girl with brown hair and very green eyes.

"Hey dudes, this is Israel. She's the new nation."

The other countries said 'hello' and 'nice to meet you' while the middle east glared daggers.

"Alright, if you could just sit down, we'll figure out what to do now that the World War is over." Britain said.

America sat in his seat and Germany looked surprised that Israel sat next to him and Poland. Then again, they each had six numbers on their right arm.

Poland, Germany, and Israel were in the same camp. Poland because he was Israel's friend, Israel because she was a Jew, and Germany because he disobeyed the Führer and tried to help Israel escape. Gilbert wasn't in the camps because he wasn't caught.

The meeting ended with Germany and Berlin to be under the control by France, Britain, America, and Russia. This was to help Germany to get back on his feet without starting another World War. Israel also became recognized as a new nation not under the control of anyone.

However, Russia and America started arguing over what type of post war economies the European nations should have. Communistic or a Capitalistic government. Especially Israel since she was a new nation.

After the meeting and America and Russia in a Cold War, Israel was walking alone in the hallway when Palestine and Syria had her cornered. She closed her eyes and waited for a punch that never came. She opened her eyes.

America stood between her and them. He had a fire in his eyes that she only saw when he and the Allies liberated the camps.

Syria and Palestine's eyes went wide and they slowly backed away. America glared at them the whole time until they left. Then he turned to her.

"Are you alright?" His voice was softer than it was in the meeting between him and Russia and his blue eyes held concern.

"Yes. Thank you America." Israel was about to leave when America grabbed her arm.

"Do you want to go out and get dinner with me?" He was not the confident nation in that moment.

"Do you want me to accept Democracy over Communism?" She asked.

"I would like that but I really want to take you to dinner." He gave her those puppy eyes.

She wanted to trust him. Israel really did. It's just...she doesn't know.

"Ok, how bad could it be?" Israel said as she took America's arm.

He led her out the building and took her to a small diner a few blocks away.

* * *

The next meeting, Russia and America were butting heads and arguing over who should have Israel. Until America said that she should choose.

Israel chose America over Russia and the look that Russia sent was full of disappointment and he swore that she would become a communist.

The look that America sent back was very clear to the nations present.

 _She's under my protection._

* * *

 ** _Ok, so after Israel declared itself a state, the USA and the USSR immediately recognized it as a nation and wanted their policies to be a part of the nation. Both for a gateway into the Middle East._**

 ** _Israel chose Capitalism over Communism._**

 ** _I am NOT bashing countries._**

 ** _please review._**


	3. Family Dinner

**I do not own Hetalia.**

 **I wish I did.**

 **I am not bashing countries.**

* * *

 **Present**.

It was after the meeting where the countries were discussing what was wrong with America. Granted he was unpredictable at times and you never knew if he was being serious or if he was just joking.

Canada was relieved that he was able to stop investigating for now. At least he bought America and Israel some time before they had to announce to the world that they were married. And thank the Lord that Canada and America's bosses have let them keep their states, provinces, and territories a secret. They did not want anything happening to them. They were their children, adopted or foster, they did not want another country to use them against them.

Canada was able to slip away after the others forgot he was there and went back to their arguing.

He remembered when he first met Israel or Hadassah*, as that was her name.

She was very sweet and unlike everyone else, she remembered him. Matthew knew that his brother often forgot about him to protect him from the others. It was good and bad at the same time.

Matthew got a taxi and went to a small diner to meet up with Alfred and Hadassah.

When he got there, he saw them in a corner booth and sat beside his brother, who sat across from his wife.

"Shalom Matthew, how was your day?" Hadassah asked.

"Hey, baby bro."

"Hello Hadassah, I am well and Alfred, you know that I am older than you." Matthew sighed.

"Only by 12 minutes."

Alfred was about to say something but the waitress brought pancakes, waffles, eggs.

"Will you two please stop bickering over who was born first? You both share a birthday even though you celebrate it on the days you got your independence. And even then, Matthew celebrates his first." Hadassah said.

"Thank you sœur."

"Essie, you're supposed to be on my side." Alfred whined.

Hadassah ignored him. "Matthew, how are your children?"

Matthew smile brightened. "Oh, they are amazing. But they got pretty competitive during Hockey season. I don't know how you handle fifty states during football season."

"Fifty kids are a handful. Michigan and Ohio can't be in a room together without fighting." Alfred said proudly.

Matt groaned. He remembered how they acted when he watched his nieces and nephews when Alfred started dating Hadassah.

Alfred took a bite of waffles. "Why would anyone ever eat anything besides breakfast food?"

Matthew took a bite of pancakes. "People are idiots Alfred."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

* * *

 ***Named after Queen Esther. Her name was Hadassah, but when she went to the palace to be queen, she changed it for her safety because Jews were not that popular with everyone. If you want to know more i suggest you pick up a Bible or go to Google. Essie is a nickname for Esther.**

 **Guess the Avengers: AoU reference.**

 **Guess the Parks and Recreation reference.**


	4. I spy

**I own nothing.**

* * *

After the nations finally decided to quiet down, England took the job of spokesperson.

"Ok, why don't we calm down so we can discuss what we need to do about America."

England was worried about America. Not because he cared, mind you, but because there could be something wrong with the young nation. Not because he cared. He didn't. However, there were still times whenever England looked at him, all he saw was a small colony that chased rabbits and always smiled at him like he was the most important person in the world.

"Ve, why don't we just ask him? I'm sure that if we ask him what he is doing he will tell us."

"Italy for once you said an intelligent thing. Let's all stalk America and try to find out what he is doing by violating his privacy!" England said.

"That is not what I-

"I volunteer to spy on Amerika, da. It will be just like old times." Russia said while the others tried to get as far away from him with out him noticing.

"Ja, we should have someone go with Russia to make sure America stays ALIVE." Germany directed that last part to Russia because lets face it, no one wants another Cold War.

No one raised their hands.

"Alright. Those that don't volunteer will have to train with me."

Of all the hands that went up, Romano and Italy's hands were the first and the highest. Russia said nothing as he threw the two over his shoulder and walked out the doors smiling. Once Spain realized what just happened, he ran after them shouting Spanish at Russia to slow down and wait for him.

"Britain, what are we going to do with the information that they might acquire?" Austria asked.

"I don't know. Maybe what Canadia,"

"HE IS CANADA AND HE IS ONE AWESOME BIRDIE!"

"Shut up, Prussia. Maybe what Canada said is true. Perhaps it is just the elections.

* * *

 **With Russia:**

"So, Senor Russia, how are we going to spy on America?" Spain asked, either not caring about being near the Russian or masking everything with a smile again.

"I have secret cameras left over from Cold War, da."*

And they just drove past a diner that if they looked closely, they would have saw America, Canada, and Israel in the booth by the window.

* * *

 ***no idea if that is true...**

 **Vote and review. People who give flames will be sent to the 2Ps.**


	5. Mexico

**Here are the results. If you want your ship in the next story, vote now in the comments or forever hold your peace. You can vote up to two ships on polls or in comments.**

 **USUK VS Rusame: 5**

 **Prucan VS Franada: 4**

 **FRUK VS USUK: 3**

 **Spamano VS Spain/Belgium: 3**

 **Gerita VS HRE/Italy: 2**

 **I own nothing.**

 **And to the guest who ask about how Israel was a new nation when it's been around since God promised it to Abraham, Israel was a nation (kingdom in Bible times, Saul, David etc...) but it was conquered by the Roman and Persian Empires. Since then it's been under the control of other nations until after WWII in 1948 when Israel declared itself independent of Britain. Russia and America saw Israel as a gateway into the Middle East and recognized Israel as a nation about 12 minutes after they declared themselves independent.**

* * *

"So Mattie, you and the kids coming over for BBQ later or are we coming up for fishing?" Alfred asked while on their way to Matthew's car.

"I think that we'll come over for BBQ then we'll," Matthew gestured to the three of them, "go fishing to recover."

"I believe that will be lovely. I have not seen your children in a while Matthew, it will be nice to see them again. Hadassah said.

"Is Esperanza* coming over?" Matthew asked.

"I haven't asked her yet. She's still mad about certain candidates in my election."

"I'd be mad too. Well, see you later." Matthew gave them a hug, got in his car and drove to the airport to go back to Canada.

As Hadassah and Alfred hailed a taxi while they talked about how similar Alfred was to Ronald, how Theodore, Arthur Louis, and Calvin were going to gang up on Buckeye and try to kick her butt at football. They were unaware that there was a Russian, a Spaniard, and two Italian brothers looking for them.

* * *

Ivan pulled a brick out of a building and opened it up to reveal a camera.* He flipped through about a couple thousand photos before he found one that peaked his interest.

It had Fredka holding hands with two kids. A boy that looked around the age of eleven that looked similar to Fredka and a dark skinned girl that looked to be around the age of six with twin braids and a feather in her hair. There was something about the way that Fredka held their hands. It might have been brotherly but one could also say he looked fatherly as he held their hands in a protective way.

"Que están los niños?" Spain asked.

"I bet they are the burger bast-

"Lovi, don't say things like that about America or those niños."

"Fratello, do you need hug therapy?"

"No! Stay away from me."

"Well, we should go back to meeting room, da?"

And the four left to go back to the United Nations building.

An hour later, Russia set up the pictures on the computer for the others to see. While the other countries looked at the picture with interest and curiosity, Mexico looked at the picture in terror. She, Matthew, and Alfred worked together to make sure that none of the countries knew about the states.

"Mexico? You look pale mi hija. Is everything bien?" Spain asked.

"Fine." Mexico answered tensely.

"You know something, don't you." Mexico looked at Britain in shock. "It is quite easy to deduce. You had a look of recognition and fear when you looked at the picture. The girl looks a little bit like you. Who is the girl?"

Mexico didn't say a word.

"Mexico, tell senor Britain who the girl is."

"Usted ya no es el jefe de mí, España."

"Esperanza Sofia Carriedo Martinez, who is the girl?" Spain had the look in his eyes that he had when he was a conquistador. Even Germany was scared.

And that is how the nations found out about the states.

Mexico's states. Not her brothers, because she was a good sister. Needless to say, they were pretty shocked.

* * *

 ***Esperanza (Hope in Spanish): Mexico. Mexico has 31 states/kids.**

 **Ronald/Ron: Texas**

 **Theodore: Minnesota**

 **Arthur Louis: Wisconsin**

 **Calvin:** **Michigan**

 **Buckeye/Bucky: Ohio (Native American name and in honor of Brutus Buckeye)**

 ***Probably not true...**

 **que están los niños?-who are the kids?**

 **Usted ya no es el jefe de mí , España- you are not the boss of me Spain.**


	6. A very informative meeting

**USUK VS Rusame: 5**

 **Spamano VS Spain/Belgium: 5**

 **Gerita VS HRE/Italy: 5**

 **Prucan VS Franada: 4**

 **FRUK VS USUK: 4**

 **Please vote up to two ships. The ship with the lowest vote will be removed.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Also to "Loki", what the heck?**

* * *

"So America, do your states have personifications?" England asked at the next meeting.

America, who was drinking coffee because who schedules a meeting at 7:30 in the morning, choked. When he stopped coughing, and a concerned look from Canada and Israel, looked surprised. He did not expect that.

"What?"

"Do you have personified states like Mexico or is it just her?" India asked.

America either owed Mexico for not throwing him under the bus and spilling his kids out to the world or was going to put a spider in her hotel room for letting the countries know about her, and possibly his and Canada's, children.

He exchanged looks with his siblings and his wife. "Yes."

The other nations didn't know what to expect. After Mexico's confession, they either did not think that his states were personified or they were and were just wanting confirmation.

"My provinces are also personified." Canada said, shocking a few nations.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" England yelled.

"I am your other son, Canada. I have thirteen children and America has fifty children."

The other nations jaws dropped.

"So does that mean that when I gave you Alaska,?" Russia couldn't finish his question.

"Yeah, Juno understands. She would like to meet with you and catch up if you want." America answered.

"Uh, Amérique, the Louisiana Purchase?" France asked.

"William, Grover, Anthony, Elizabeth, Deborah, Veronica, Theodore, Lincoln, Deanna, Andrew, Courtney, Constance, and Louisa became mine in that purchase. They speak French in honor of you and consider you an uncle."

"America, what about the Thirteen Colonies?"

"Evan, Regina, Aaron, Georgia, Logan, Mary, Martin, Carolina, Therese, Alexander Hamilton, Virgo, Nathaniel, and James don't hate you as much as they did. I would still be careful if you showed up unannounced."

"Why would you keep them a secret?"

"Are you serious?"

America looked around and saw that the other countries were in fact, serious.

"Terrorist attacks, wars, possible wars to take my kids away. Now, if no work is going to be done like the last hundred meetings, I have fifty children to take care of. Before America reached the door he turned around. "If any one of you harms my children in any way, I will not hesitate to nuke you off the face of the earth. Japan knows this."

America opened the door and shouted, "ISRAEL AND I ARE MARRIED! RUN HONEY RUN!"

Israel and America ran out of the meeting with some countries wondering what just happened, others sitting in shock/guilt, and Prussia was cornering Canada asking him when he could meet his kids.

* * *

 **Alaska: Juno-Juneau  
** **Arkansas-William  
Missouri-Grover  
Iowa-Anthony  
Oklahoma-Elizabeth/Lizzie  
Kansas-Deborah/Debbie  
** **Nebraska-Veronica  
Minnesota-Theodore/Theo  
North Dakota-Lincoln  
South Dakota-Deanna  
Montana-Andrew  
Wyoming-Courtney  
Colorado-Constance  
Louisiana-Louisa  
Delaware-Evan  
Pennsylvania-Regina/Gina  
New Jersey-Aaron  
Georgia-Georgia  
Connecticut-Logan  
Massachusetts- Mary  
** **Maryland-Martin  
** **North Carolina-Carolina  
** **South Carolina- Therese  
** **New Hampshire-Alexander Hamilton  
** **Virginia-Virgo  
** **New York-Nathaniel  
** **Rhode Island-James**

 **OK. From now on, I am doing one shots. Cardverse, Nekotalia, etc...**

 **State your ship in the comments.**

 **I bid you adieu.**


	7. Cardverse

**Gerita VS HRE/Italy: 9**

 **USUK VS Rusame: 8**

 **Spamano VS Spain/Belgium: 6**

 **Prucan VS Franada: 6**

 **Please vote up to two ships. I own nothing. (sings You'll be Back as you read)**

* * *

In the land of Suits, there were four kingdoms: Spades-the strongest, Hearts-the loving, Diamonds-the richest, and Clubs-the cunning.

Each had their royal family that were loved and respected by their kingdoms.

For the Diamonds, the citizens loved their King Francis and his young Queen Erika. The King was a kind soul and everyone could see that he loved and respected his wife. The Queen was a simple farm girl along with her big brother, who is the Jack, and she was so sweet and loved by anyone who had the chance to meet her. There are rumors that those who are sent to assassinate her refuse to do so because of her innocence.

For the Hearts, King Ludwig was a strong level headed king that may be too harsh at times but everyone knows is for the best of the kingdom. The Queen is a man named Kiku. Everyone likes the quiet queen. When the king and queen are both the same sex, the king must father or mother a child through the Jack or the Ace. Ludwig was married to the Jack of Hearts, Daisy Vargas, before he found out he was king, but the people love their monarchy anyway.

For the Clubs, King Ivan and Queen Erzsébet were not married due to Erzsébet marrying the Jack, Roderick. The King and the Queen get along and often are involved in the game chess. They were so into a game of chess that it went on for a week before they called for a break. No one knows who won to this day.

Now for Spades. This is the saddest story of the kingdoms. The King and the Ace were rumored to be taken in by the Jokers after the tragic death of their parents. They have neither admitted nor denied. The Queen was found at a the age of 6 by the Jack and was raised in the palace to wait for her King. When the King and his sister showed up at the castle gate, they were almost turned away but then they showed their marks of Spades. The next week, Alfred and Madeline Jones were offically King and Ace. Alfred married his Queen Alice and they had two children, Bronwyn and Luke. They were happy and Alfred was a kind king.

But there were some who didn't think that they deserved a King that lived with Jokers. After all, how could they know that Alfred wasn't a Joker himself masquerading as the King?

It was just after midnight when the rebels broke into the castle with inside help. Alfred, fearing for the lives of his wife and children, told them to meet him on the outskirts of the kingdom, bordering the Kingdom of Diamonds and the Joker's territory. Trusting only Yao, the Jack, with his family, Alfred took up his sword and his spade pocket watch and met the rebels. He never saw his wife or children again.

* * *

Alice held her youngest child in her arms as he slept. Bronwyn was holding Yao's hand as she was to scared to go to sleep and because she wanted to see her daddy.

"Your Highness, why did the King say to meet here?" Yao asked.

Alice couldn't answer. Alfred never told her why. Perhaps it was because they were in a peace agreement with the frog Francis or because for some unknown reason, Francis and Alfred were friends.

They waited for a couple hours. Dawn was coming soon. The black night was giving way to a dark blue. Then they heard a snicker.

Bronwyn ran to her mother and Yao drew his sword as a figure dressed in black holding a scythe appeared in front of them.

It was the Black Joker. He started disappearing and reappearing playing tricks on Yao.

"mev! ghob'e' mev SoH SoH ra' jIH!" the words were out of Alice's mouth before she knew what she was saying.

"Why should I for a runaway?" He asked

"GHERTLHUD Spades, alice jones, alfred jones be'nal 'ej SoH mev jIH!" A distant memory of Alfred teaching her some phrases in the early days of their marriage came back but she had no idea what they meant.

The Joker did. He froze and stared at Alice. Finally he gestured to them to follow. So they did.

He took them to the very core of the Joker's territory and showed them the Joker of all Suits. A woman with dark brown hair and a red and black eyes. She had a tattoo of the four suits on her fore arm, and wore a red shirt and black trousers. She also held the Red Joker on her lap like Alice has done many times with her children. She didn't look as menacing as the other Jokers, but there was a hint of insanity behind her smile.

"Hello, wife of Alfred. It's about time that you visited us. He told us about you."

 _Why does she seem familiar with me? I don't like the fact that she speaks of Alfred fondly. I'm the Queen of Spades so she could have visited anytime._

"I know what happened in Spades. I am so sorry."

"What happened to my husband?" Alice demanded.

"He was overcome by rebels that did not approve of a King being raised by Jokers. They," she looked at the children and used words that they wouldn't know, "lynched him and they burned the Ace at the stake."

The Black and Red Jokers eyes went wide as the Queen and the Jack stood in shock.

"What happened to Birdie?" The Black Joker asked.

"You heard me the first time Gilbert. I do not wish to repeat it. I am sorry, I know how much you loved her. You can go collect their bodies when the mobs leave and bury them under the willow tree they loved as children later."

The Black Joker, Gilbert, disappeared.

Alice and Yao were in shock. They thought that they knew the two siblings but now it appears that they didn't.

"Why don't you rest. You are going to need your strength for the burial."

* * *

The next day the Jokers and the royal family were standing at the freshly dug graves at the base of a willow tree.

Yao took the crying children away to let Alice grieve alone. Then she noticed that there were glowing lights that looked like fairies floating around Gilbert.

"Excuse me, but what is he doing?" Alice asked the Red/Black Joker.

"He is looking at the memories he has of Madeline. He loved her and he was willing to give up being a Joker just as willing as she with giving up her status as an Ace."

"Why hasn't Madeline said anything?"

"You are a Queen with magic. What would happen to either of them?"

"It would be impossible. They would have to die in order to be together."

"Exactly. They loved each other so much that they were going to commit suicide." After a moment of silence watching Gilbert have a bittersweet smile and the memories, the Lady Joker spoke. "Alfred loved you. He may not have the best ways of showing it but he loved you more that life. I admit I was a little jealous at first, but I was more of a mother figure to him. He and Madeline were the only children that I will ever have."

"If you want, you could be the aunt of my children. You look to young to be a grandmother."

"I would be honored."

"What is your name?" Alice asked.

"Hadassah, but you can call me Essie. Alfred did."

Eventually, the monarchy in Spades was returned but it was with the Ace Lukas, King Freya, Queen Tino, and the Jack Matilde.

* * *

 **I used Klingon.**

 **mev! ghob'e' mev SoH SoH ra' jIH!: Stop! You must stop for I command you!**

 **GHERTLHUD Spades, alice jones, alfred jones be'nal 'ej SoH mev jIH!:** **I am the Queen of Spades, Alice Jones, wife of Alfred Jones and I command you to stop!**

 **Statetalia is next!**

 **Bronwyn is Washington D.C**

 **Luke is London**

 **Freya is fem Sweden**

 **Matilde is fem Denmark**


	8. Statetalia

**USUK VS Rusame: 12**

 **Gerita VS HRE/Italy: 11**

 **Prucan VS Franada: 11**

 **Spamano VS Spain/Belgium: 7**

 **Please vote up to two ships. I own nothing.** **..**

 **The reason that Massachusetts is Mary is because I don't want to be cliche.**

 **Sorry for the lateness. It's just that chapter took so long to write.**

* * *

 **Canada:**

"So these are your kids Birdie?" Gilbert asked while looking at the thirteen kids in front of them. He was still shocked that Matthew had kids. At least he was calmer than Francis. The Frenchman looked like he was about to explode from the adorable Canadians.

"Yep. Now when I say their Province or Territory name, they are going to step forward and say their human name along with their favorite animal or something that they like to do. Now Alberta, you're first."

A girl with bright blue eyes and light blonde hair stepped forward. "Bonjour, mon nom est Adella. I am physically 14 and I like to hunt. Hi Grandpa France."

France just about exploded. He had an adorable granddaughter that spoke French.

"British Columbia."

The boy that was next in line had red hair, green eyes, and eyebrows that looked like England's.

"My name is Scott. I am physically 17 and I like beavers." He said.

"Manitoba."

"My name is Bridget. I am 12 and I like pancakes and small yellow birds. They're awesome." A brunette girl with skin not as white as her father but not as dark as Cuba. She was in between.

"Forgive me if I sound rude, but why do you have darker skin than your father?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh, I represented the Souix tribe for a while until I became part of the family." Bridget explained.

"New Brunswick."

"Hi Grandpa France and Uncle Prussia. My name is Noah. I like to hunt and fish. I'm 11." A small little boy with blond hair and violet eyes said.

"Newfoundland and Labrador"

"Hello, my name is Zachary and I love hockey. I am also 11." A boy similar to Noah said.

"Nova Soctia."

A small little five year old with curly blonde hair went over to her daddy and hid behind his legs.

"Her name is Nina and she likes purple sparkly unicorns, don't you Maple?" Matthew said picking up the little girl who nodded.

"Ontario is the boy with dyed red and black hair. His name is Enjolras. He likes musicals and is 17." Francis and Gilbert saw a tall boy with half red and black hair with a shirt that said 'I don't care about your lonely soul.'

"Prince Edward Island, or Ed as we call him, is really fifteen. He is very good at chemistry." A short, pint sized midget with long blond hair tied back in a braid nodded. He surprisingly had golden eyes.

"Quebec's name is Al and he is fourteen. He and Ed are rarely apart and is also good at chemistry." A taller boy with his hair a shade of blond darker than his brother but also had golden eyes, waved at his grandpa and uncle? future dad? grandpa's best friend?

"Saskatchewan is a little dare devil like Alfred. Her name is Renee, and she acts like Alfred a lot." A girl with dirty blonde hair stared at them with a blank face. Was she really like America?

"Northwest Territories, Cassia, is kind of a cross between you and Arthur, Papa. She can be a perfect little lady one minute and then turn into a pervert in the blink of an-

"Are you our new daddy Gilbert?" Cassia asked.

She got some giggles out of her siblings, a death glare from Francis, a shocked papa, and a smug Gilbert.

"Knock it off, Cassia." Matthew warned. "Nunavut's name is Nathan. He helps me with maple syrup and goes with me hunting."

A boy that was a carbon copy of Canada gave a mock salute.

"Yukon is the oldest. Yvette is 19 and takes care of everyone else while we have World meetings and stuff."

And with that, the thirteen then proceeded to question Gilbert because if he was to be their "daddy," they had to be sure that he would respect their "mommy."

* * *

 **America:**

America called Japan, England, Russia, and China over to meet his kids. Israel was is the living room playing with the youngest states when America joined them. America gave his wife a kiss on the cheek when the doorbell rang.

When the other countries were in the living room, and the states swore on the Declaration of Independence and the Bible that they would not kill, attack, maim, or cause any form of injury to the nations, America started the introductions.

"Ok, we are going alphabetical order. Alabama."

A girl that looked about sixteen and African American stood up. "My name is Suzannah. You mention the Civil War or that stupid song, I will cut you. And Britian?" she made a cutting motion across her neck and looked to her dad. "What? You didn't say anything about threats." and sat down.

A girl that looked more Native American with violet eyes stood up. "I'm Alaska, but you can call me Juno. Hi Russia." she waved.

Russia waved back.

"Mi llamo es Benjamin y Arizona." A Latino boy said.

Another African American boy stood up. "I'm Arkansas and my name is William."

"How did you pronounce it?" China asked

"Will-e-am." He spoke slowly.

"Not that the state." England clarified.

"Ark-in-saw. Why?"

"Damn it America! I've been pronouncing it Ark-can-sas for years!" England yelled.

"Not my fault you don't listen and call me illiterate."

Arkansas glared at England before he sat down.

A boy that looked seventeen with dark blond hair and brown eyes stood up. "I'm Conner. Also California. I like movies."

A girl with brown hair and green eyes stood up but she looked kind of out of it at the moment. "I'm Colorado, you can call me Connie. I have a purple sparkly orc named Steve."

"No she doesn't, she has legalized marijuana." Alfred said.

A boy that was a carbon copy of America looked at England with hate. "Connecticut. Logan. I _really_ don't like you."

After a look from his father, Logan sat back down but made plans to spit in England's tea later. Or give him iced tea and see how he likes it.

A tall, blond boy with glasses stood up. "Sorry about him, he has anger issues right now. He ran into a deer with his car-

"You told me that another driver ran into you and I had to argue with the insurance for over three hours!"

Logan hid behind one of his sisters.

"Anyway, I am Delaware. Also Even. I don't dislike you as much as the others."

"I don't like him. He got rid of Rose and Sherlock needs a fourth season." A girl with brunette pigtails and freckles said.

"Knock it off Nebraska."

A boy that looked like a mix of Latino and African American stood up. "I'm Rodger. Also Florida. I have England and China in Epcot."

An African American girl with her thick hair in multiple tiny braids stood up. "I'm Georgia."

"What is you're name, aru?"

"Georgia."

"So you are the state Georgia, but what is your name, love?"

"Georgia."

"She is Georgia and that is also her name." Hadassah explained.

The three confused nations suddenly understood.

A little girl about seven stood up and started doing hand gestures.

"This is Leilani. She is Hawaii. She is mute and deaf because of what happened in Pearl Harbor." America interpreted.

Japan felt a stab of guilt. "Ameri-san, how do you sign 'I'm sorry'?"

"You make a fist and you rotate it in front of your chest clockwise."

Japan did this and Leilani signed back very quickly and hugged Japan.

"She says that she forgives you and wants a season two of Ouran." America said.

"Don't we arr."

A girl with brown hair and freckles stood up. "I am Idaho and my name is Heidi. Potatoes are life."

A boy that had dyed green hair stood up and in a very loud voice said, "STEVEN, ILLINOIS!"

Two kids stood up. The girl wore a football jersey that had the number 18 on it and red hair. The boy also had a jersey but the number 8 on it. The girl spoke. "I'm Indiana. Dad thought that the name Indiana was a pretty and heroic so that is also my name. So really, my name is Indiana Jones which inspired Steven Spielberg. This is Anthony. He has selective mutism." Anthony waved.

A girl with blonde hair and her father's blue eyes stood up. "I am the state Kansas and my daddy named me Deborah."

Another girl stood up with wild black hair and tan skin. "I am the state Kentucky and daddy named me Rebekah."

Then another African American girl stood up and spoke quietly, "I'm Louisiana, and my name is Louisa."

A boy stood up and said "My name is Zachary and I represent Maine."

A boy that was another copy of his father stood up. "I'm Maryland and my name is Martin."

A girl with dyed purple hair stood up. "My name is Mary and I represent Massachusetts. And before you ask, how many boys named Mary do you know?"

"Is it going to rain?" America asked.

"No dad."

"You sure?" America questioned to make sure that Mary was positive.

"Very sure, dad."

"Uh, comrade, how would she know that it was going to rain?" Russia was confused on their exchange.

"I broke my neck when I was younger."

"Oh you poor thing! If you don't mind my asking, how did you break your neck, love?"

"I was hanged for witchcraft and found guilty and accused of it by Abigail and her 'friends'." She said it like it was no big deal.

The nations that didn't know cringed and China rubbed his neck like it was on the like. As they looked closer at her neck, they saw feint bruises of where rope would have been.

A boy with a black eye and dressed in a blue and gold football jersey stood up. "I am Calvin and and I am the awesome state of Michigan!"

"YOU ARE NOT!" A girl in the back shouted.

"Shut up, ya football team is named after a tree!"

"Well at least I have a team!"

"I do so have a team! Two of them!"

"Oh you don't have to cry about it. It's not like I kick your but every time football season comes around."

"The Browns suck."

"I wasn't talking about the Browns! I was talking about my Buckeyes!"

"Well you certainly have a lot of black eyes when season's done."

"You shut up! I kick your ass every time!"

"You kick the Wolverine's ass. You can't beat a Spartian!"

"Michigan SUCKS!"

"Alright, as much as I enjoy your 'arguments,' we have to keep going."

"Daddy is right. I am sorry that I have the better football team and that I am not a loser like Michigan."

"I'm the more responsible one."

"You're on drugs. Why else would you think that your teams are any good?"

"The only reason that you even have Toledo, is because I didn't want it."

Before the girl could kill Calvin, America grabbed her and held a hand over her mouth to block profanities."Ok, you two are no longer allowed to talk or I cut your teams."

Out of fear, the two ceased their bickering.

"Umm, I am Minnesota. My human name is Theodore." A boy with brown hair and a flannel over a Minnesota Wild jersey said.

Then a tan girl with a Southern accent piped up really loudly, "HI, I'M MISSISSIPPI AND MY DADDY NAMED ME MISSY!"

"I am starting to think that you got lazy naming your children, aru."

"Missy, why don't you tell them why we call you that." Hadassah spoke and shocked the nations that did not notice that she was there.

"My real name is Jackson because I was really tomboyish and daddy thought that I was a boy. We kept the name but everyone calls me 'Missy.'" Missy explained.

"I'm the state of Missouri, also known as Grover." A redneck boy with long wild hair stated.

Then, a boy that looked kind of Native American, but wasn't as obvious as a few of his other siblings, stood up. "I am Montana. Andrew."

"Montana, if you were a girl, what would your name be?" England asked, wanting to hear America's answer after those three years of that Disney show.

"His name would be Heather or Helena, if Montana was a boy." America saw and saved his son from the trap that England tried and fail to set. _England could be 007 in his dreams._

A girl that wore overalls and a plaid shirt stood up. England saw that she had hay in her hair but thought that it would be rude to point it out.

"Hi, I am Nebraska, but you can call me Veronica." She was kind of shy and reminded Russia of his sister Ukraine.

A Native American/Mexican American boy that wore a feather in his long hair and shorts stood up. "I'm Nevada. Call me Frankie but not Franklyn and I will bet you five thousand dollars that Prussia and Uncle Mattie will start dating and double if France pops a vein. I will also kick your ass at poker."

"It's a bet, aru." China was feeling lucky.

The girl called her uncle and put him on speaker. " _Hey Frankie, what do you need?"_

"Are you and Prussia dating yet?" he asked.

" _Well, we're going to see the Stanley Cup. Francis just about popped a vein, he was so mad. Why?"_

"Thank you Uncle Mattie, you just won me fifteen thousand dollars." He hung up and looked at China who had the 'What the hell just happened' look. "I will take cash or you could knock it off the IOU that dad owes ya."

"My name is Alexander Hamilton Jones, I represent New Hampshire. There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait." A boy that had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing an old blue Colonial uniform.

"Was he that loud mouthed politician that challenged an entire political party and published his own sex scandal?" England asked.

"Why yes he was." America was suddenly uncomfortable.

"May I ask why?" England was reverting into his parent mode.

"Dude can rap." Was all he said.

"Yo, I'm New Jersey. My name is Aaron and for the love of all that is holy, do not bring up The Jersey Shore!" A teen in Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt said.

An eight year old Mexican girl that Russia recognized from the picture stood up. "Hola! Mi nombre es Sofia Fey, I am the state of New Mexico."

Then a boy about sixteen that wore sunglasses, even in the house, stood up with a German Shepard at his heels. It was hard to pick one nationality to describe him. He looked like a little bit of everything. "I represent New York. In Colonial times, I went my Nathaniel, but now it's better if you call me Nate."

"Why are you wearing sunglasses in the house?" Russia asked.

Nate took off the glasses and his eyes were milky white and the surrounding tissue was red and raw.

After his shock, England asked a difficult question. "Where you born blind or did something happen?"

"This is what happened on Nine-eleven. Dad had a collapsed lung and two scars, I went blind."

"If Hawaii aru is deaf and cannot speak, how does she and you communicate, aru?"

"Morse code." he sat down and the German Shepard sat at his feet.

A cute chubby girl stood up. "Hi ya! I am Carolina, the representation of North Carolina."

A Native American looking boy stood up beside her, "I am North Dakota, Lincoln. If you say 'North' and are not specific as to whom you are talking to, we will either answer or leave you hanging."

England just about cried tears of joy. America taught his son the proper use of the word "Whom."

Then the really loud girl that was yelling at Michigan before stood up. She had wild brown hair and eyes, she wore an Ohio State University jersey and America's bomber jacket. "Hello, I am Ohio. Daddy gave me a Native American name and I was the only one to keep it. It's Buckeye but you can call me Bucky. I am daddy's favorite!"

There was a chorus of 'you are not!' and 'that is BS' before America had to say that he loved his children equally. But Russia saw the wink that he sent, what nation was she? Israel? Da, Israel.

Then another Native American girl stood up. "Hello, I am Oklahoma. Elizabeth."

"Oregon, Thomas." A pale boy in a rain coat said.

"Ok kids, I have to get to a meeting with boss man, could you hurry up?"

"Pennsylvania, Regina."

"Rhode Island, James."

"South Carolina, Therese."

"South Dakota, Deanna."

"Tennessee, Dwight."

"TEXAS, RONALD!"

"Utah, Jim."

"Vermont, Moses."

"Virginia, Virgo."

"Washington, Charlie."

"West Virginia, Ginny."

"Wisconsin, Arthur Louis but you can call me Al."

"Wyoming, Courtney."

"Thanks for coming guys, it was real nice seeing you. Have a great rest of the day!" America gave Israel a kiss on the cheek and left.

Everyone was then left in an awkward silence.

"So Brit-man, when is Sherlock season four coming out?"

* * *

 **Mexico:**

Spain, the three Italys, and Germany were in Mexico City to meet Mexico's kids.

Spain drug Romano. Romano drug Italy who drugged Seborga because he couldn't stay home alone. Germany was there because of Italy.

When they finally arrived at Mexico's house, she was on the door step waiting.

Spain ran up to her to hug his niñita, but she slapped him. Surprisingly, Romano hugged her and called her su hermana pequeña.

"Big brother Romano, what did you call her?" Seborga asked.

"I called her my little sister."

"Si, now los chicos son muy feliz to see sus tio Lovi! Not you Espania! They don't trust you and it's a good thing that they are at school because they would give you hell."

Spain started sweating nervously.

Mexico clapped her hands. "Ok, dinner is ready, I will tell you my children's names as we eat mole y pollo."

As the sat down to eat Mexico's food which was chicken with a sauce over it, Mexico started listing her children. "Chihuahua is Carmen, Sonora is Serena, Coahuila is Carlos, Durango is Diego, Oaxaca is Santiago, Tamaulipas is Tomas, Jalisco is Julio, Zacatecas is Jose, Baja California Sur is Antonio, Chiapas is Marcos, Veracruz is Valencia, Baja California is Isabella, Nuevo León is Juan, Guerrero is Paco, San Luis Potosí is Pablo, Michoacán is Maria, Campeche is Theresa, Sinaloa is Simon, Quintana Roo is Evita, Yucatán is Miguel, Puebla is Martin, Guanajuato is Luis, Nayarit is Jorge, Tabasco is Francisco, State of México is Rosa, Hidalgo is Josefina, Querétaro is Sara, Colima is Raul, Aguascalientes is Juan Pepe, Morelos is Marisol, and Tlaxcala is Margarita. Is there any questions?" She spoke her children's names so quickly that she was done in a minute and twenty seconds.

Romano timed her.

North Italy raised his hand.

"Si, Italy?"

"Could you repeat that please?"

* * *

 **Holy Ohio, this was a big chapter. SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT HAVE YOU SEEN THIS CHAPTER?! What am I saying, of course you read the chapter if you are reading this.**

 **That awkward moment when you have to look up insults for Ohio on the internet because you can't think of any...**

 **Next Chapter is Nekotalia. I personally like the next one. ;)**

 _ **America:**_

 **Alabama-Suzannah  
Alaska: Juno-Juneau  
** **Arkansas-William  
Arizona: Benjamin  
California-Conner  
Colorado-Constance  
** **Connecticut-Logan  
Delaware-Evan  
Florida-Rodger  
Georgia-Georgia  
Hawaii-Leilani  
Idaho-Heidi  
Illinois-Steven  
Indiana-Indiana  
Iowa-Anthony  
Kansas-Deborah  
Kentucky-Rebekah  
Louisiana-Louisa  
Maine-Zachary  
Maryland-Martin  
Massachusetts-Mary  
Michigan-Calvin  
Minnesota-Theodore  
Mississippi-Missy (Jackson)  
Missouri-Grover  
Montana-Andrew  
Nebraska-Veronica  
Nevada-Franklyn  
New Hampshire-Alexander Hamilton  
New Jersey-Aaron  
New York-Nathaniel  
North Carolina-Carolina  
North Dakota-Lincoln  
Ohio-Bucky  
Oklahoma-Elizabeth  
Oregon-Thomas  
Pennsylvania-Regina  
Rhode Island-James  
South Carolina-Therese  
South Dakota-Deanna  
Tennessee-Dwight  
TEXAS-RONALD  
Utah-Jim  
Vermont-Moses  
Virginia-Virgo  
Washington-Charlie  
West Virginia-Ginny  
Wisconsin-Arthur Louis (Al)  
Wyoming-Courtney**

 _ **Canada:**_

 **British Columbia-Scott  
Manitoba-Bridget  
New Brunswick-Noah  
Newfoundland and Labrador-Zachary  
Nova Scotia-Nina  
Ontario-Enjolras  
Prince Edward Island-Ed  
Quebec-Al  
Saskatchewan-Renee  
Northwest Territories-Cassia  
Yukon-Yvette**

 _ **Mexico:**_

 **Chihuahua-Carmen  
** **Sonora-Serena  
** **Coahuila-Carlos  
** **Durango-Diego  
** **Oaxaca-Santiago  
** **Tamaulipas-Tomas  
** **Jalisco-Julio  
** **Zacatecas-Jose  
** **Baja California Sur-Antonio  
** **Chiapas-Marcos  
** **Veracruz-Valencia  
** **Baja California-Isabella  
** **Nuevo León-Juan  
** **Guerrero-Paco  
** **San Luis Potosí-Pablo  
** **Michoacán-Maria  
** **Campeche-Theresa  
** **Sinaloa-Simon  
** **Quintana Roo-Evita  
** **Yucatán-Miguel  
** **Puebla-Martin  
** **Guanajuato-Luis  
** **Nayarit-Jorge  
** **Tabasco-Francisco  
** **State of México-Rosa  
** **Hidalgo-Josefina  
** **Querétaro-Sara  
** **Colima-Raul  
** **Aguascalientes-Juan Pepe  
** **Morelos-Marisol  
** **Tlaxcala-Margarita**


	9. Nekotalia

**USUK VS Rusame: 12**

 **Gerita VS HRE/Italy: 11**

 **Prucan VS Franada: 11**

 **Spamano VS Spain/Belgium: 7**

 **Please vote up to two ships. I own nothing...**

 ***statetalia does not exist in this part***

 **If I write a country a certain way, it does not mean that I do not like them, there just needs to be conflict.**

* * *

"America, I am going to have to go on a business trip to China and I was wondering if you would take care of my cat."

Israel and America, two best friends, were walking into the meeting room together.

"Sure, Tony, Director Fury, and I would love to take care of Patches." America said. "When would you like to drop her off or for me to pick her up?"

"If you don't mind, could you come over after the meeting?"

"Sure, I'd love too."

And they took their respective seats unaware that a certain Russian got the wrong idea of what was going to happen.

* * *

Israel just got home from taking Patches to the vet. Apparently, Patches and America's cat Director Fury are a little too friendly.

Israel didn't mind kittens, she loved them. But how was America going to react? Would they have the kittens and Patches at one house and then swap at the next meetings?

Israel scratched her cats ears as she dialed America's number. After a few rings, he picked up.

 _"Hey, Essie, how's it going? Are your brothers picking on you again?"_ there was concern. How sweet.

"No, it's not that. You remember when I asked you to watch Patches a month ago?"

 _"Yeessss?"_

"Well, I don't know what this makes us, but apparently Director Fury and Patches are having kittens."

There was a pause.

 _"Could you replete that please?"_

 _"_ Patches is having your cat's babies, America." Israel repeated.

There was a lot of commotion on the other end.

 _"YO TONY, DIRECTOR FURY IS GOING TO BE A DAD! That's great! Do you know how many?"_ Well at least America was just as excited as she was.

"He said at least four."

 _"I'll come by later to see Patches. We could name them after superheroes!"_

"I'll see you soon. Shalom America." And she hung up.

"Well Patches, let's get you dinner." As Israel made dinner for herself and her cat, she didn't notice some nations outside her kitchen window with their intent on pulling a nasty prank suddenly at the back of their minds.

* * *

Palestine, Iraq, and Iran were headed over to Israel's house to do...something, when they heard her talking to someone on the phone.

Wanting to have national secrets or some blackmail material, they listened in.

"...Having...babies...America."

WhATT?

The three looked at each other. They knew that Israel and America had a good friendship, but not _that_ good.

"...At least four."

GGHK;JLKGUIODGJKNFGIOREJKL!

Their mouths dropped. The three didn't like the two, but having FOUR Israeli-American hybrid children would hell. On the one hand, the two could get married and then no more "pranks" on Israel. But on the other, if a nation were to have a child, they would take their parents place after they died in some way.

The three nations were sitting in their car questioning what they were going to do.

"If we pull another prank on Israel, while she is pregnant, America will nuke us." Iran said.

"But if we wait, the two will fade away like the Ancients did. And we'll be rid of them for good." Iraq added.

"We could always raise the kids our way. Maybe this will not be so bad after all." Palestine finished.

So, the three then decided not to "Prank" Israel while she was "pregnant".

* * *

Next meeting, a year later.

America and Israel were exchanging pictures of five adorable kittens. They were going to be big cats one day and for now, they and their mama were staying at America's house.

Once the meeting was started, Israel and America kept looking at each other and smiling. They were smiling over their "Grand-kittens" but due to rumors that have not reached their ears, the others thought that their minds were on an infant.

"So America, when were you going to tell us that you and Israel were going to be parents?" Russia asked.

Time froze.

"Excuse me? Are you saying that I look fat?"

"I am not a dad. Why would you even think that?"

And many other questions filled the meeting room.

"Wait just a minute. Is there a rumor that America, my best friend, and I are having a baby?" Israel asked the nations.

The nations were quiet.

America then stood up beside Israel and glared at them.

The nations nodded.

"Well, aren't you?" Canada asked his brother.

"For your information, brother of mine, no. Israel is not pregnant. She is the type of lady who will wait for marriage before she has a baby. And for the record, we are just friends."

"But what about the cute looks that you two get when you look at your phones?" Prussia asked.

"I asked America if he could watch my cat and he said yes. A couple months later my cat had kittens. We are just exchanging photos of our cats."

Oh. A good portion of the nations present felt kind of silly.

"Ve, what are their names, bella?" Italy asked, cheerful as ever.

"Hawkeye, Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, and Black Widow."

"Since my cat was at America's house at the time, he named them."

Once every thing was cleared up and Italy was promised a visit to the cute kittens, the meeting continued.

As America and Israel were walking out the door, America asked an unusual question.

"If we did have a kid, what would their name be?"

"For a girl, I'd want Abigail."

"Abigail Joy is a beautiful name. For a boy, I would name him, Clark."

Israel laughed. "No, not Clark. Probably Joseph."

"We'd call him Joey for short."

As the two laughed, a poor British man was groaning.

* * *

 **Please review for ships. I am drawing a line when I finish The Hetalian Bride. Just a little FYI...**

 **THANK YOU!**


	10. Pirates

**I own nothing...**

 ** **If I write a country a certain way, it does not mean that I do not like them, there just needs to be conflict.****

* * *

Francis finally caught up to Captain Kirkland. He had been pursuing him ever since he killed his wife Jeanne in one of his raids. The Pirate Code stated that if a pirate killed another pirate's family member, said pirate could kill him as revenge. And Francis had no intention to break the code. But one thing always troubled him.

Why did Kirkland spare his son?

Kirkland mercilessly burned his wife but rescued Matthew from the flames. Why?

Now revenge was within his arms. His crew fought brilliantly and took the pirate by surprise.

Francis's friend, Captian Antonio of El Rey de Espania, held a struggling Kirkland.

Kirkland did not look happy as usual. He had an impressive black eye and he had a thin trail of blood running from his brow down his cheek.

"Eyebrows, I am sure you know why I am going to kill you today."

"No. Would you care to elaborate as to why?"

"You murdered my wife."

"Jeanne?"

"Oui!"

"You never married her! The code states that you must be married to a woman in order for her to be protected by the code. You and Jeanne never married. The only reason I spared your bastard son was because he was under the protection of the code."

"I shall take great pleasure in killing you." Francis raised his pistol, prepared to shoot him execution style. His finger was on the trigger when a blond blur ran to Arthur, both eyes filled with fear.

"Please don't kill my daddy." His blue eyes filled with fear and tears. So this was the real reason that Kirkland spared his Matthew. Kirkland had a son as well.

"He's Amelia's. Isn't he."

"Yes."

Oh this was too perfect.

"Little one, I am not going to kill your father. Apporter un canon. Nous allons attacher l'enfant a lui et l'envoyer a Davy Jones."

At the mention of Davy Jones, the boy paled. He didn't understand what the funny words the French pirate said, but he heard the stories of Davy Jones. He started struggling when he was being tied to a canon. The boy called out to his father to save him but Kirkland was currently being held back by five men. He wasn't getting anywhere near his boy.

The last thing the boy heard Francis say was, "It's nothing personal."

And then he drowned.

* * *

Alfred woke up to soft singing.

He saw a beautiful girl stroking his hair. Her green eyes were very pretty.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was worried that you would never wake up."

Her long brown hair covered her chest. As Alfred looked down, he saw a blue and white tail. Some of her scales came together to form a six point star.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"No. My name is Hadassah. I would never hurt you."

"My name is Alfred. Can I swim like you?"

"You want to be a merman?"

"Yes please."

Alfred grew into a handsome man. He watched as his grief stricken father chased after Francis, always one step behind. His tail was impressive, red, white, and blue scales formed a strong and powerful tail. The greatest day of his life was when Hadassah agreed to "marry" him. Second only to the birth of their son.


	11. Secondhand lions AU

**Olivia is 2p fem England.**

 **Francois is 2p France.**

 **Peter is Sealand.**

 **Alfred is America.**

 **Matthew is Canada.**

 **Essie is Israel.**

* * *

Peter loved his uncles Alfred and Matthew dearly.

They were the fathers that he never had growing up.

Which was why when he received the phone call that they had died, it had affected him so greatly.

* * *

"Peter. Peter? Peter!"

Peter Kirkland was shaken from his daydream by his mother's voice.

Now that Olivia Kirkland had her son's attention, she spoke. "Now I want you to behave for your uncles."

"You're an only child." Peter said.

"Don't give me sass boy! They are my uncles. Your great uncles. My mother's brothers. You are going to have such a good time! They live on a farm and you can play with the animals and eat beans and tell stories by the campfire!"

"I think the last thing that World War Two veterans want to do is tell stories by the campfire. Aren't you stereotyping farmers?"

"They are not farmers. They are cowboys." And then Olivia droned on and on about how much fun Peter was going to have while his mother was going to college for the first time.

As Peter ignored his mother, he was that she turned onto a gravel road. Peter watched the telephone poles zoom past him while his mother drove to the house she was dropping and leaving him at. A farm with two, possibly PTSD, vets in 'Middle-of-Nowhere, Texas' while his mother went to Nevada for college. Well, her excuse was college but Peter knew that what she really wanted was Las Vegas. He didn't dare tell his mother that he knew what she was planning. Her temper was bad when she was sober, but it was when she was drunk that he feared her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It turns out that Uncle Alfred and Uncle Matthew were just as awkward and nervous as Peter.

Uncle Alfred was tallish and had short grey hair. There were a few tiny ruffs of blond but that was it. He had sharp blue eyes and a cowlick that defied gravity. He held the posture of a man that had been to hell and back. And from what he read from the history books, he had. He held his gun as only a soldier would, he must have been target practicing. Guess you can take the soldier off the field but he remains a soldier for life. When he walked, he had a limp but didn't use a cane. Peter decided that he would ask how he got it later.

Uncle Matthew was standing closer to Peter and in front of his brother just slightly. His hair was more blond and longer than his brother's with less grey. Instead of a cowlick, he had a curl. His eyes were a light shade of violet. He was taller by an inch or two with the same stance as his brother. The stance of a soldier. His face was more kinder than Uncle Alfred.

Alfred looked at him like he was the enemy. Matthew looked at him like he was a child who had an alcoholic for a mother: with pity.

"So you're Alice and Francis's grandson." Alfred stated.

Peter nodded.

"Listen kid, we're two old men who haven't raised children. You want something, get it yourself. You need help, figure it out. We're old and may croak in the middle of the night. If that happens, bury us in the yard and call the neighbor." Alfred left him alone with uncle Matthew.

"Come on. I'll show you where you will sleep."

* * *

Matthew was definitely kinder to Peter. For one thing, he didn't talk in grunts or flat out ignored him.

One night, as Peter lay in his bed, he heard the front door slam.

He bolted down the halls to see what was happening. He didn't see anyone. Odd.

the front door was unlocked so. Peter went outside and found Matthew on the porch staring at a figure in the distance.

It looked like Uncle Alfred. He held up a baseball bat and fought with an invisible foe.

Once he was done tearing up the lawn, he moved like he was searching for someone.

"He's. Looking for her." Peter jumped.

Uncle Matthew made him a gesture thst ment 'come sit by me' and Peter sat by his uncle.

"Who is her?"

"The only woman that Alfred ever loved. Essie."

"Essie. What happened to her?"

"It was before the Second World War. Alfred was always restless and he had a desire to travel across the world. He convinced our parents that he needed me with him. So there we were, two Americans in London before the Blitz. We were warned about the Germans from multiple people but Alfred promised that I would be safe with him. We traveled through Europe and met with some fleeing Jewish families. One of those families had a daughter that fell unconditionally in love with Alfred and Alfred with her."

"Essie?"

"Essie. Well, you know the story of Esther from the Bible? How she changed her name to prevent the king from learning she was a Jew? Her name was Hadassah and Alfred called her Essie which was short for Esther. She left her family to come travel with us dislike her family's protest, but they saw how in love they were and Alfred promised multiple times that he would protect her from the Germans-

"What the hell are you doing up?"

The two looked at a very tired Alfred.

"I'm showing Peter the constellations." Matthew lied smoothly.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

They didn't talk for the rest of the night.

* * *

It was when Alfred was out target practicing when his gun malfunctioned and blew up in his face.

Matthew and Peter were sitting in the hospital waiting to hear if Alfred was fine.

"Can you tell me more? About you, Uncle Alfred, and Essie?"

"Well, we have nothing better to do. Where was I? Oh right. I was the only witness to their marriage. They had a Jewish wedding and Alfred is Jewish now. I am still Protestant. Which now ment that Alfred was now a target for the Nazis. It was the night before we were heading back to the states when we met with some soldiers and became friends with them. When we woke up, Alfred was with the British and I was with the French and neither of us knew where Essie was. We were in France at the time. Frances was then overrun by the Germans. I escaped and found Alfred and joined the British. Then we were sent back to London, by this time America had joined the war and then we joined with our country and stormed the beaches of Normandy. It was hell, but like Alfred promised, nothing happened to me."

"Whatever happened to Essie?"

"NURSE! I wish that they told us something."

Alfred was fine but he was sporting a new scar. In Peter's opinion, his uncle looked like a badass. When Peter told him, Alfred smiled and said, "Kid, you have no idea."

But Peter did.

* * *

And Alfred became a lot more open with Peter as he began to understand him. Like how he didn't eat bacon. Bacon is from pigs, Jewish people don't eat pigs.

Alfred thought him how to shoot much to Matthew's dismay. Peter was getting pretty good when Uncle Alfred told him not to get cocky around guns.

Then for unexplained reasons, Alfred bought a lion.

Seriously, he bought a lion.

It was sick and Alfred and Peter nursed her back to health.

Matthew gave Peter some raw meat to feed her with when Peter thought of a name to give her.

"I want to name her Essie."

Matthew looked at Peter like he lost his mind.

Alfred looked at Peter like he just said that he was going to turn Communist and shove bacon down his throat.

"I thought it was a good name. For a lion."

"But Alfred was headed towards the makeshift shooting range.

* * *

Essie improved and soon field mice and rats were not a problem anymore.

Matthew had stared buying more rats and thought that Essie would enjoy chasing down something bigger.

He bought a lamb, thinking that she would chase it down. But no.

Essie cared for the lamb and the lamb and the lion could be seen lying in the shade with Peter napping with them.

Peter loved the lion and her lamb.

Essie loved Peter like he was her cub and the lamb like he was a newborn cub.

Essie had this strange fascination with Alfred when she was not following Peter. She would rub up against his legs and he would scratch her ears. She would purr only for him.

* * *

After a year with his uncles, Peter noticed some changes. His Uncle Alfred smiled, Matthew was acting motherly, he had a lion for a mom, a lamb for a brother, and Texas as a home.

Then his mother came to town.

She showed up with a new boyfriend and took him away. Peter tried to get away but Francois hit him. Then his mother had a backbone for once in her life and told him to shove it up his ass and took Peter away.

Olivia apologized to Peter and said that she would find someone else when Peter had enough. He yelled at his mother and asked her why she took him fron the most stable home he had ever had. Then he asked her to do something that was best for him for a change.

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Let me go. Let me go back to my uncles and never see me again."

Olivia started sobbing but she left with Francois and never looked back.

Then Peter went home.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Essie was sad that she had lost her cub. Alfred and Matthew were arguing about the best way to get Peter back, but they both knew that no judge would ever take s boy away from his mother to live on a farm with a lion.

Then Essie looked up and saw her sweet cub coming home. She took off and tackled him to the ground covering him with wet lion kisses. Her cub was home.

Alfred and Matthew were so happy to have him home.

Then Peter was brave enough to ask Uncle Alfred a question that has been nagging him for a year.

"What happened to Essie Uncle Alfred? Did something happen to her that she isn't with us anymore?"

Alfred was silent for a long time while he scratch the lions ears.

"She died. In the camps, her and the baby. I promised to protect her, but I had too many shots and lost her. Come on. It's dinner time."

* * *

Peter drove to the nursing home that his uncles were in.

They had died in the night and now they had a will for Peter.

'Peter gets everything. Just bury us in the backyard next to the damn lion.'

On his way out, a red headed woman with a blond child stopped him.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find a Mister Peter Jones?" She had an Italian accent.

"I am him."

"I am sorry to interrupt your day, but my father in law told many stories about to mad Americans during the war that fought for three different countries. My son, Henry, loved to hear about his heroes so he wanted to meet them in person."

"They are dead now."

"So the Americans that Grandpa Adalwulf told me about lived?"

"They lived. Boy did they live."


	12. Lost phone

It was a mistake.

In his hurry to leave the meeting and head back to the hotel for a long needed rest, America misplaced his phone.

It wasn't like it had government secrets on it or anything, he just needed his phone in case Bossman called and wanted him to add something to the meeting or if there was an emergency. Or hell, if Matthew got a hold of his phone, he would wipe his flappy bird record and Alfred worked hard for that score of 1776. And he would be so mad if, wait a minute. Did Matthew even know his password?

It was the date of an important moment in history and if Matthew guessed correctly, bye bye birdie.

He caught Israel just as she entered through the doors of the hotel.

"Hey, best friend, mi Amiga, mon ami, comrade, Izzy." Alfred tried to be cool, but failed.

"Hello, Captain America. I called to see if you wanted to sightseeing but you didn't pick up. Is anything wrong?" Her brown eyes filled with worry.

Sometimes, Alfred wondered how she was even related to her brothers.

"Sorry, I can't find my phone and I really need it."

"I could help you if you wanted. Here is my cell, password is 2102. Where did you last have your phone?"

"At the meeting. And your password is really familiar."

"When we find your phone, look in Revelations."

* * *

There were only a few nations left. The Nordics, the Allies, Canada, what is rest of the Axis, Swizerland and Leichtensteine, along with Hungary and Austria, Prussia was hitting on Canada, and Australia was chasing England with a spider with New Zealand trying to get them to calm down.

"Hey, did anyone drop their phone?" Sweet adorable Lilli asked holding up an iPhone.

"May I?" Ludwig asked and Lilli gave him the phone.

Ludwig turned the phone on and saw an American flag with a bald eagle staring off into the distance majestically with red, white, and blue fireworks and big bold letters of USA.

"It's Alfred's."

"We should give it back to Alfred."

"I have an idea, and this will never happen again so we only have one shot at this, but do you want to know the name and ringtone that Alfred has for each and everyone of us?" Iceland asked.

With mischivious grins and an order on which they would go they gave the phone to Matthew because he was his twin. Matthew dialed his brothers number and soon, Canadian Please was playing and Matthew was going to have to talk to Alfred about changing his name from 'Doctor Who?' to something else.

Matthew passed it one to Arthur. His ringtone was the Doctor Who theme and Alfred had dubbed him Slytherin. Which left Arthur wondering how Alfred knew he was in Slytherin. The new head of house to be exact.

It was Francis who was next and he was pleased to hear Les Miserables and his name was 'doesn't set cereal on fire.'

Yao was offended that his name was Fortune Cookie and his ringtone was 'Kung fu fighting'.

Ivan was pleasantly surprised that his name wasn't Commie or Red. In fact, he liked the name Darth Ivan and the imperial march made it even more appropriate. He liked the movies and was amused by Darth Vader. After all, Alfred was Luke Skywalker in his phone.

Spain was Jack Sparrow with the Pirates theme.

Romano was Mafia Boss with Spanish guitars.

Feliciano was Spaghetti master with Buena Notte.

Ludwig was In love with spaghetti master and the Indiana Jones theme.

As Ludwig was passing it to Gilbert, the phone rang with the contact's name as 'Love of my life.' and REO Speedwagon's Can't Fight this Feeling Anymore, filled the silence. The smart thing would be to answer it and find out who was 'Love of my life' but they were having fun and did not want to get caught.

When Gilbert called, Mattie's knight in shining armor's ringtone was the old Prussian anthem. Gilbert was touched.

Vash was just a neutral emoji and alarm bells.

Lilli was Precious little cinimon roll and her ringtone was from one of Disney's movies but she didn't know the song. It was adorable though, and Lilli was happy that mister Alfred thought that she was too precious for this world.

Roderich was Mozart and was pleased when the beautiful melodies of Bach filled his ears.

He passed the phone to Hungary when 'Love of my life' called again. She hit ignore and soon I'll make a man out of you was playing as Mannlier than I'll ever be called.

Jefferson was now in possession of the phone. REM singing about the end of the world played as Hot as hell was currently laughing.

Moana was next. Alfred had named her The Lady of Light as Galadriel's song played.

Now it was Tino's turn. It was a Christmas song and Daenerys was turning a shade of pink.

Berwald was next and the Game of Thrones theme played as Kahl Drogo called.

Lukas was Viking as Alexander Rybak's Europe's skies played.

Emil was Puffinfluff. And another Rybak song played. Now Emil had to figure out which of his 1000 plus followers on Tumblr was Alfred.

Mathias was Bad influence and he got the UFO sound effects.

Then 'Love of my life' called again but right before it stopped, Israel ran into the room, out of breath and asked if they had seen America's phone.

Britian, quick on his feet, though of an excuse to get her to think that they were not playing with the phone.

"We found his phone, but this number keeps calling and we were trying to figure out who was calling."

She seemed to buy it. Israel thanked Britian and took the phone, ending the fun for all of them.

* * *

In cab ride back to the hotel with Alfred, Essie entered In Alfred's password and was going to dial her phone when she hesitated. There, along with her phone number, was a name. It was not her name, in fact she even thought she punched in a wrong number.

No. It was defiantly her number.

Next to her phone number, was the name, 'Love of my life.'

* * *

Alfred had to do a double take when he read the name that Essie had for him in her phone.

In fact, he almost didn't believe her.

She either did it because it was to humor him or as a joke.

Next to his phone number, was the name, 'My hero.'


	13. The Office AU

**There will be America/Israel, one sided USUK, and minor FRUK.**

* * *

To say that the employees and employer in the office knew Alfred Jones was an understatement.

Sure, he was loud at times, or he was always telling a joke to lighten up a situation that desperately needed it, or even to brag about the fifteen point buck he shot last November, he was very private and and made a point to not talk about his life outside of the office at work.

Alice Kirkland had always had a crush on Alfred Jones.

From the first day he walked in that door, his smile had her falling in love almost immediately.

He was nice and could have learned better table manners, but she offered to sit with him at lunch since he was new. He was grateful and thanked her for her kindness. Since that day, they would always eat at the table by the vending machine.

Over the course of six years, Alfred had lost his boyish looks and grew into a man. He was twenty two when he first started and looked like a high schooler. Now, his body finally caught up with his age. He was no longer scrawny, not that he was before, and he had more muscle, though not as much as their boss. He had no idea of the longing that Alice has for him.

Seriously, they know each other for six years and the least he could do was ask her on a date.

However when Alice asked if he wanted to do something after work, he would always say no. That he was doing something else or too busy or too tired.

It wasn't until June 24th that Alice knew why.

Alfred Jones, the love of her life, was marrying someone else.

* * *

Alfred visited his friend and best man Matthew in HR to request time off for his honeymoon.

He know that he was going to have to tell everyone the reason that he was going to be gone for the month of October, and he was not looking forward to it.

And yet, he wanted to shout it to the rooftops that he was getting married. He wanted to stand on his desk and proclaim that he was getting married to the one woman that had him wrapped around her finger.

Alfred decided on giving his boss, an army drill Sargent by the name of Ludwig, a wedding invitation for the office tomorrow.

The next day, head held high and card in hand, Alfred entered the office.

Alfred could feel the gaze that Alice has on him as he entered Ludwig's office. He only entered that room if it was serious.

XXXXXXXXX

Ludwig looked up at Alfred in mild curiosity as he placed a white card in front of him and left.

There were white bells and two doves in opposite corners. In the middle, Ludwig read

 _You are invited to witness the union between Alfred Friedrick Jones and Hadassah Mary Tel'Aviv._

Ludwig did not bother to read the rest of it because he could not get over the shock of Alfred marrying a woman other than Alice. He had always thought that Alfred would one day realize what a wonderful girl she was and marry her one the spot. Hell, his employees took bets on whether or not he would ask Alice or is she would ask him.

Alice was going to be crushed.

Ludwig walked out of his office and towards Alfred with the invitation.

"This is an invitation." He stated.

"I know."

Some people dropped what they were doing to listen in. Alice was one of them.

"It's a wedding invitation."

Some more heads looked up.

"I know." Alfred stared at his computer screen.

"This is your wedding invitation."

As Ludwig guessed, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Alfred. Even from twenty feet away, Ludwig could see tears forming in Alice's eyes.

"I know. Are you going to RSVP?" It was like Alfred didn't care about Alice.

"I don't know, when we you going to tell us that you had a girlfriend?"

Alfred turned to look at Ludwig now. "I didn't realize that I had to spill every little detail about my private life to the office. Would you like to know when our children are born too?"

Alice ran to the bathroom in tears. Francis followed her to see if she was alright.

"Do you even care about Alice?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A damn important one!"

"She's a good friend. And so are you and Kiku and Athena and Feli and Francis and Julchen and everyone here. Including Ivan. If I thought differently, you would not have received an invite to our wedding."

So poor Alice was stuck it he friend zone for six years and all for nothing.

"If you are going to give me crap about my fiancée or my decision to keep my private life private, I will go home right now and help my lovely bride with our wedding that we are having at the end of September. Be there or not, it's your choice." And with that, Alfred got back to work.

Only Ivan gave him his congratulations.

XXXXXXXXX

Alice was sobbing in a bathroom stall when Francis came in. Her heart felt like it was ripping in two and her world was collapsing. Though the often argued with Francis, she allowed him to hold her and whisper sweet things in her ear as she soaked his shirt with her tears. They stayed like that for a long time and Ludwig did not force them back to work.

* * *

The day of the wedding came. It was in a small church on September 26th, a Wednesday. And it rained the whole day.

Though, in some countries, rain on a wedding day was good luck. Not to Alice. She prayed that the rain would be a representation of the marriage that Alfred would have with the woman he chose over her.

She decided to start dating Francis as a way to get Alfred jealous and come running to her rescue. But all he said to Francis and her was that he wished them all the happiness in the world.

Francis wasn't too bad. He made to usual comment about her cooking abilities but other than that, he made sure to give Alice a rose when he walked past her desk everyday and would write a new love poem for every date he took her on. He held doors open for her and would always find something to complement her on. When he kissed her hand, he was always so respectful and if he wanted to kiss her on the cheek or the mouth, he always asked. They have yet to have kiss on the lips. One could see that he was the perfect boyfriend.

Alice could see the HR rep, Matthew Williams as the best man, talking to Alfred. She couldn't see what exactly they were talking about but Alfred looked like he was about to faint.

Alice left her seat beside Francis to talk to Alfred. As she got closer, she could hear what Alfred was saying. And it broke h heart again. But this time, for the girl she has yet to meet.

"What if she gets up here and decides that I am not worth it? You don't get it Mattie, I don't deserve her and she could leave at anytime. What if she runs away because she does not want to get married? What if I get sick? I think I am about to be sick. Oh my gosh, I'm going to throw up on my bride's wedding dress." He spoke a mile a minute.

"Alfred, may I tell you something?" Alice asked quietly.

The terrified groom nodded.

"I admit that I have had a crush on you for a while. Years in fact. But, you don't understand. You are terrified that your bride to be will leave you at the alter. She is scared that you will do the exact same thing. You are scared that she will wind someone better that you. And you know what? She is scared that maybe in the future, you will too. All these thoughts that are going through your head are also going through hers. You asked her to marry you and she said yes. I can tell you that if she said yes, that she will be your bride, your wife, your lover, and your companion, she loves you. More than I ever could. I hope that you realize that in the next two minutes. I wish you and your lucky bride good fortune."

As Alice returned to Francis, she felt as if a heavy load was lifted off of her. Francis took her hand in his and silently gave his support.

Alice had to grudgely admit that the bride was beautiful. The wedding dress was not big or fancy. It looked like humble, and that made the bride herself even more beautiful. As she walked past, Alice saw that she only had mascara, nothing else. Guess she was naturally pretty. Her brown eyes were soft and full of joy. Her dark brown curls looked real and they fell past her schulders. The veil was not that long and it looked like they tried to save on money.

The one thing that Alice was looking forward to hearing was the vows.

But Alfred said his vows in another language that sounded Middle Eastern. She could see from the look of surprise on her face that the bride was not expecting that. She also said her vows in the same language, causing Alfred to laugh at some parts.

When the Pastor asked if anyone objected to the marriage, she could feel the gaze of her coworkers expecting her to stand up and fight. But she didn't.

She watched at the man she loved married another.

She watched Alfred F. Jones slip through her fingers to be caught by Hadassah Tel'Aviv. Now Hadassah Jones.

She watch as Alfred kissed his bride.

She watched as Alfred carry her back down the isle.

She watched as his wife threw the buqet of flowers.

She watched as women and small girls try to get the flowers.

She didn't expect to catch them with Francis next to her thinking about how she would look in white. That would not happen for a while, yet Alice would make a lovely bride.

* * *

 **Would you like a sequel to this part?**

 **Review please.**


	14. The Office part 2

**There will be America/Israel, Minor Prucan, and minor FRUK.**

* * *

Once the month of October had ended, November third, a Monday, Alfred was back in the office. He was tanner from traveling to Israel and most of Europe according to Matthew.

Alfred was fully aware of the tension in the office, but chose to ignore it.

The others did not ask about his wife and he didn't tell them.

The only two indicators that he was married was the silver band around his ring finger and the pictures of him and his wife in Jerusalem and in the Coliseum.

Winter came and everyone was cold until Alfred took some cheese sticks from the fridge and put them in the thermostat. Now no one had to wear a parka to work.

* * *

In the middle of March, on a Friday, Alfred strolled up to where Alice and Francis were making plans for their lunch.

"We could go to Olive Garden." Francis suggested.

"It's to long of a wait for Italian."

"Why don't you two come with Matthew and I for lunch. We're meeting up with Hadassah at the new Chinese restaurant. Besides, I have something very important that I want to ask you Alice." Alfred interrupted.

"Well, we don't have any plans for lunch. We might as well." Francis said as he put his arm around Alice.

Alfred's smile brightened. "Great. I'll go get Mattie and we'll leave. I'll drive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive was quiet. There was an awkward silence between Francis, Alice, and Alfred which the latter ignored as he asked how it was with Matthew asking Julchen out.

Not so good apparently. Poor boy is too shy.

When they arrived, Alfred was so excited he was dragging Matthew and Alice by the hand with Francis running after them.

When the three unsuspecting guest found Alfred's wife at a table seated already, their minds just about exploded when they saw she was about four to five months pregnant.

"Hey guys, and Alice, Hadassah and I are going to be parents." Alfred looked at his coworkers with pride and Hadassah had an embarrassed smile on her face.

Matthew was the first to recover. "Congratulations you two."

"Indeed. Congratulations." Alice remembered to speak. She had so many emotions going on at once. "Do you know the due date?"

"The beginning of July." Hadassah answered.

"And Hadassah and I wanted to ask Matthew and Alice a very important question."

"Would you two consider being the godparents? Matthew, you are like a brother to Alfie and we would trust our baby to you if anything happened to us. And Alice, you are a wonderful woman and Alfie had you as first pick for godmother."

"Y-yes. I'll accept." Alice was stunned.

"So if Matthew and Alice are the godparents, what am I?" Francis asked.

"Uncle Francis." Alfred said straight faced.

Matthew was shocked. Alfred considered him a brother? He knew they had a good friendship going but brotherhood? Matthew was touched.

Alice was near tears. Alfred wanted her to be godmother to his child. She swore to her imaginary friends that she would be the best godmother in the world.

Francis thought that Alfred was joking when he said 'Uncle Francis.' But why would he joke about that?

"Do you know if it is a little boy or girl?" Francis asked.

"We want it to be a surprise." Hadassah said.

"So we'd really appreciate it if you don't tell the office until I tell them. Ok?" Alfred said.

The others quickly agreed, asking about baby names while they ate Teriyaki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the four got back to the office, Ludwig noticed that Alfred, Matthew, Francis, and Alice had smiles on their faces and gleams in their eyes that told they had a secret. Something was going on and it smelled like trouble.

Ludwig didn't like trouble.

He kept a close eye on the four as they were working. He noticed that they were sending emails back and forth to each other in between their jobs.

Stelth mode activated.

Ludwig called Kiku Honda into his office and asked him to figure out what all the troublemakers were up to and report back to him.

Now he had to wait.

As it was nearing five o'clock, Kiku had not found out anything. Even when he went into ninja mode.

With five minutes left in the clock before they were free to go home, Alfred stood up and shouted.

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" And he sat back down.

The other coworkers mouths dropped.

Well this was going to be exciting on Monday.

* * *

As it was nearing July, many different things were happening to the office.

Alfred was happy that he was going to be a daddy.

Matthew worked up enough nerve to ask out Julchen from accounting. Rumors have that Julchen and Matthew are now engaged but they have neither been confirmed or denied. Ludwig made it quite clear that they had to date at least five years before they even thought of marriage.

Francis was enlisting the help Julchen and Antonio, Customer Service, to find a ring for Alice. He knew she would not want to get married, but it wouldn't hurt to be prepared.

Then on Saturday, the Fourth of July, during the fireworks display, Hadassah went into labor. Alfred drive to the hospital at least thirty miles over the speed limit.

When they got there, he carried her in and the doctors and nurses took her away.

As he sat in the waiting room, he called Matthew and Alice. Who brought Francis and Julchen, who brought her brother and his wife and their friends, who called the entire office.

They didn't talk. They just sat in silence.

And waited.

It was about 11:57 pm when a nurse called for Alfred. He ran after the nurse and was gone.

The others just sat and wondered. Was there a complication? Was the baby and the mother alright?

Ludwig's wife Felicity fell asleep on his shoulder. As did a couple other people.

Then, finally, Alfred came out and asked if Matthew and Alice wanted to see their godchildren.

When they walked into the room, they saw a very tired Hadassah holding a blue blanket and a pink one. She gave the little girl to Matthew and the little boy to Alice.

"Mattie, you are holding Mary-Alice Elise Jones and Alice, you are holding Joseph David Jones." Alfred said with pride.

"Their so small." Matthew whispered.

Alice was crying. They named their daughter after her. Now she wanted to return the favor by naming one of her kids after them. Francis would obviously want French names and she couldn't possibly have...her and Francis's children. That was the first time she thought about that. She didn't know how to feel about that. There were so many emotions to pick from.

Happy.

She decided on happy.

* * *

 **Would you like a sequel to this part? With more FRUK and Prucan?**

 **Review please.**


	15. The Office part 3

**There will be America/Israel, Prucan, and FRUK.**

* * *

Four years later, with three and a half year old twins and another little bundle on the way, Alfred should of been tired. But he wasn't, he had the energy of a puppy which came in useful when he took care of his little angles for his wife when she needed a break.

There were many changes around the office.

For instance: Matthew and Julchen. If Ludwig or someone else wasn't keeping an eye on his sister, she would sneak out to Human Resources and make out with shy Matthew. There was one day that if Emil didn't need a form signed by Matthew, they probably would have done something else. Ludwig was more mad at his sister for kissing her boyfriend when she should have been working and he told her that she needed to have counseling with the HR representative. It took him three days to figure out that Matthew was the HR Representative.

Another thing, Francis proposed to Alice and she said yes. Alfred then gave them his congratulations and threatened that is he made Alice cry, he would carve out his internal organs with a rusty spork.

Oh the irony.

Their wedding was great. Even Alice's brothers stopped bickering with each other to wish their sister well. Although, Francis might have been scared by her four older brothers in their military uniforms.

* * *

Alice walked into the office three months later glowing and Francis behind her smirking.

The only one who suspected that Alice might be pregnant was Alfred.

"Are you pregnant?" He whispered to her as they were in the break room.

Her surprised look was all the conformation he needed. "If you are wondering how I know, is that you were glowing. My wife was the same way whe she was pregnant with the twins and the new baby. Wouldn't it be great if your baby and mine had the same birthday?"

He gave Francis a big congrats as he walked out.

* * *

Alice and Hadassah went into labor at Matthew and Julchen's wedding.

Hadassah was a week late.

Alice was a week early.

Soon, Francis was called into the room while Alfred and his kids went into theirs.

Alfred held his new baby son, Daniel Zachariah Jones while his wife slept and the twins looked at their baby brother.

Alfred carried his newborn baby over to see Francis and Alice.

He met Francis in the hall.

Francis was crying as he held a precious pink little blanket.

"Her name is Amelia Rose."

"His name is Daniel Zachariah."

The two fathers just stood in the hall, looking at their precious treasures.

* * *

 **I love you all.**

 **Review please.**

 **And NEVER ask if a woman is pregnant. It might be the last thing you ever do.**


	16. Stars

Alfred could not sleep.

So he got out of the hotel bed and snuck down the hall in his Batman pajamas to room 235.

Essie's room. He knocked on the door until he got an answer.

There she stood. Wild, untamed brown hair and eyes full of sleep and murder, in surprisingly, an American tshirt and sweatpants.

 _She looks so perfect wearing American clothing._

"You better have a damn good reason to wake me up at one in the morning the day before a meeting."

"Honey Bear, I can't sleep."

"You're not sleeping with me."

Alfred blushed. "I'm not asking if I can sleep with you, I just want to be with you until I fall asleep."

Essie seamed like she was becoming more aware of her surroundings. Or at the very least, her desire to stab Alfred with a...her key to her room was going down.

"Fine."

Alfred's smile looked genuine for once. "Thank you! Grab a blanket and let's go!"

 _What?_

Ten minutes later, Alfred and Essie were snuggled under a blanket looking at the stars. Well, Alfred was. Essie was falling asleep curled up with Alfred's arm wrapped around her, keeping her close in the cold night air.

"That is the constellation of Cassiopeia. Right now, she looks like her head is bowed. Oh, and if you look over there, you can find the Big Bear. And in the Big Bear, you can find the Big Dipper, which contains the North Star..."

He prattled on and on and on. Telling her all these facts and stories of the contellations as she fell back asleep.

Not hearing a soft _I love you._

* * *

It was not nine in the morning and neither America or Israel had showed up yet.

England was going on about how he raised America better than this.

Prussia saying he didn't raise him well enough if he rebelled causing England to enter pirate mode.

France thought that they were doing some rated R stuff and said so.

Japan and Hungary thought that they were doing some rated R stuff and were smart enough not to say.

China complained about irresponsible young people.

It was Iceland who suggested that they look for the two.

And it was Argentina and Switzerland who found them.

There was America, holding an Israel burrito close and shielding her from the elements while his sweatshirt and sweatpants were the only things keeping him warm. They looked so cute and so innocent. Both with a peaceful expression. It was a nice change from their guarded masks.

Argentina and Switzerland took some pictures and texted the others that they found the two trouble makers.

The meeting was moved to three in the afternoon out of kindness and the fact that they did not wake up until one.


	17. Indiana Jones 1

**What story do you want next? The choices are on my profile.**

 **I am making stuff up about the power of the Lyre but the myth behind it is legit. Look it up.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in the jungles of Prue or Mexico. It's one of those non English speaking countries in 1934:**

 _A young adventure, well, archeologists, was currently searching for the idol of Mictlantecuhtli the Aztec God of death._

 _It was said that to whosoever obtained the idol and was deamed worthy by the god, they were given the power to bring the dead back to life._

 _All the handsome, cleaver, dashing, intelligent, all American born adventurer had to do, was to find the idol before the Germans did. If the American failed his mission, America as he knew it would fall. And something about the other nations as well but America would fall!_

"Mr. Jones, are you alright?" A young lady in the front row of the classroom asked.

It was not 1934. It was 1936.

"I'm sorry what was the question, Alice." Alfred got a few snickers out of some students.

"You were staring into space. Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, Alice. I am perfectly alright. What was the topic again? Mictlantecuhtli was the Aztec god of death. He was the king of the lowest level in the underworld and his wife was the goddess of the underworld and her job was to watch over the bones. Since I have five minutes left of class, homework is to write two pages on the Aztec gods of your choice. Extra credit if you can pronounce their name correctly. Class dismissed."

As the classroom was emptying itself of the students of Archeological Studies Alfred thought back to his daydream of 1934. Of when he was in the field, of when he was doing what he loved, back before he got shot in the back by his guide Carlos Machanda, back when he lived his life instead of teaching in a suffocating classroom.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Alfred Jones asked the college's board of directors and the museum chief.

"We want you to find the Lyre of Apollo. You should be thanking us instead of questioning us." The stuffy British man with enormous eyebrows said. "I thought that you would jump at the chance of going back into the field."

"Yes, not when it is finals month and the object that I'm looking actually exists." Alfred sighed.

"Of course it exists. And we happen to know that the Germans are looking for it as well."

"Why would Germans want to have a harp that doesn't exist?"

"I don't know. All we know is that the Germans want that lyre and I happen to know the whereabouts of someone who can help you."

"Why don't you ask him to do it? I have to prepare for finals." Alfred got up to leave.

"Because if the Nazis find out that we have a Jew looking for the lyre, they will kill her without hesitation."

"You said her. Please don't tell me that it's _her_."

"I was unaware that you had a past with Miss T'aviv." He smirked.

"You know damn well about our past Artie."

"Yeah yeah, how you were going to propose and then you had to cancel because of the assignment I gave you and destroyed your relationship."

The board members looked intrigued.

Alfred looked as if he was about to kick Arthur's butt all the way across the Atlantic.

"Where is she?"

"You may be able to find her somewhere in Poland or Lithuania. You know what's going on in Europe and all."

"I know. I'll leave tomorrow."

As Alfred left, he could sense the others were smirking at him.

* * *

Esther T'aviv was finishing closing up the bar for the night. As soon as the door was locked, she counted up her tips and added them to her savings. When she gets enough to leave and escape Europe, she will escape to North America.

The sudden knocking on the door made her jump. Had the Germans found her?

But then again, when did the Germans start wearing fedoras?

Esther unlocked the door and the last man she thought she would see was right there. The man she waited for for two years.

Alfred Frederick Jones.

In her doorway no less.

She did not know what possessed her to pull him out of the night and into the bar.

"Hello Essie. I-"

She punched him square in the jaw.

"Did I deserve that?" He asked her through a swollen lip and wide eyes.

"You left me. You said that you would be back and you left. And then not one word of explanation. You could have at least left a note said that you were not interested anymore to give me a heads up." When she finished her ranting, she saw the sadness in Alfred's eyes.

"I wanted to so badly."

"Then why didn't you? A simple note Alfred."

"I got shot multiple times in the back. I was in the hospital for a year and then I started teaching to get money to come back to you. Arthur said that you had given up." He spoke softly.

"Alfred, the only way that I would ever give up is if I were dead or if there was no other way."

Alfred took her hand and kissed it. "Would you know anything about the Lyre of Apollo? Apparently the Germans want it and my bosses don't want them to get it."

"What would the Nazis want with a myth like that?"

"Probably want to do as the Romans do."

"My best guess would to go to the Temple of Delphi. That was sacred to Apollo and his Oracle."

"Do you want to come along? It would get you out of this bar and on a one way trip to America with yours truly." His eyes burned bright and his hand held out for her to grasp.

This was her chance to get away before she was taken like the others. This was her chance to become Alfred's girl again.

As if he read her mind, Alfred said, "You will always be my girl."

She took his hand and disappeared with him into the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

A local Lithuanian man by the name of Toris walked down the street he so normally did when he was getting off of work.

But something was unusual. The bar that was a favorite of the residents was being burned to the ground by the SS soldiers. Not wanting to face them, Toris fled to his house and escaped the small town on the Poland-Lithuanian border with his wife Alicija to Russia.

* * *

Alfred and Esther walked the streets of Athens to meet up with an old friend of Alfred's. Heracles Karpusi was a man of strange tastes.

For instance, he always napped but he was built like a soldier. He had many cats and had a desire to be a cat. He was very smart when it came to philosophy, mathematics, history, just about anything that you would learn in school.

He told them more details about the lyre. How it was given to Apollo as an apology gift from Hermes after he stole fifty of his cattle. Of how the music was so beautiful, it could manipulate a person to do the holders bidding.

"So that is what the Nazis want the lyre for." Alfred said.

"Yes, but they are looking for a myth. The Lyre does not exist. And even if it did, all the stories say that it was placed into the heavens and is now a constellation." Heracles explained.

"Couldn't the myth be based on truth? There must have been a first lyre and it must be hidden somewhere." Esther reasoned.

"You are right. All myths and stories do have a base of truth. And it has been thousands of years, so the leather and reeds might no longer be intact."

At their confused expressions Heracles pointed out that is what was used along with a tortise shell.

"Well, it's getting late. If we want to get to Delpi early we should rested enough."

"Well whatever happens, I wish you luck. And Miss, you may want to hide your necklace." Heracles warned.

Esther hid her Star of David necklace in her under her blouse so it would remain unseen.

* * *

A brunet and a silver haired SS soldiers were on patrol when they saw the couple they were told to keep an eye out.

An American by the name of Alfred Frederick Jones. An archeologist and teacher who got his job done and was usually accompanied by a woman. A woman by the name of Esther T'aviv who disappeared a few years ago.

"Gilbert, radio Captain Ludwig that we have the targets in sight and we will bring them in."

* * *

Alfred didn't know how it happened. He just left the room for ten minutes to get another pillow and when he came back the hotel room was trashed, Esther was missing, and there was some blood on the floor.

Either Heracles let it slip that Esther was a Jew to the SS or they were followed.

One thing for sure, Alfred was going to put a bullet into the heads of whoever hurt his girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I say we shoot her and be done with her."

Esther started to pray for deliverance.

"You can't. She knows what Jones is up to and where he was headed."

"Can't I just shoot her in the leg?"

 _God, please no!_

"Ludwig wants her alive and unspoiled. So that means no shooting, maiming, slapping, or any physical violence."

"I suggest you listen to Roderick, Gilbert."

"Ja, bruder."

"Now Frauline T'aviv, where is Jones and where is he headed? I know you are awake."

Esther opened her eyes to see a handsome German officer with cold blue eyes.

"Should I replete the question?"

"I heard you the first time."

"Ah, she speaks. What of Jones?"

"I'd rather die than tell you."

"Oh, my dear frauline, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I will ask you once more: where is Jones?"

Esther spit in his face.

Ludwig wiped the spit from his face. "Looks like we are doing this the hard way."

* * *

Heracles Alfred and Heracles raced to Delphi to try and find the lyre before the nazis did. Both for different reasons.

For, it was finding a priceless artifact. A slice of history from which people can learn and imagine what life was like in ancient times.

Alfred was going to find the lyre and use it as a bargaining chip for Esther. If the nazis wanted it that badly, they could trade Esther for it. The fame for finding the lyre was pointless if he didn't have Esther with him telling him that he died he would end up in a museum as well.

"Here we are, the Caves of Delphi, where once the oracle spoke prophecies to those that came for guidance."

"It's a load of hocus pocus. We need to find the lyre."

They went into the cave and came across an alter like stone with some ancient Greek dialect faded and eroded over time. The two checked every single nook and cranny for a small hole or secret passage room for a lyre to be placed and came up with nothing. They spent hours searching for any clue about a lyre but then widened the search for any musical instrument.

Still nothing.

They were about to give up when they heard footsteps and the sound of feet dragging against the ground echoing throughout the caves.

Out of the shadows were three men in the SS uniforms. The stiff blond in the lead followed by a prissy brunet and a silver haired man. In the arms of the last two, lying limp and bloody, was Esther.

"Guten tag, herr Jones. Your lady friend was the screamer but in the end we got what we wanted. Your location." The blond said.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that I don't like your methods of extracting information."

"And how would you have done it differently?"

"Well I would have at least bought her dinner first, but that is beside the point." Alfred pulled out his gun. "I swore that if my Essie got hurt, someone would get a bullet in their head. And from the sound of things, that bullet has your name written on it."

"Where is the lyre? That is all we want."

"Why the hell do you even need the stupid lyre? We can't find it, it's probably disintegrated by now, and I just can't understand why nazis would want a harp." Alfred ranted.

The three looked rather embarrassed. "Hitler has a thing for classical music. And an old lyre that was once of ownership by a god is about as classical as it gets." The brunet said.

"That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever." Heracles complained.

"Why don't we all just go out for a beer and forget that all of this happened?" Alfred suggested.

"I am in the mood for the awesome taste of beer."

"Heaven knows that I need a drink after dealing with you."

"You know, this job is very stressful. I would be glad to go out for dri-" He never got to finish that sentence.

Alfred promised a bullet to whoever hurt his girl. And these three did.

* * *

It was three months later.

Esther was recovering from her injuries well. She still had nightmares from their time in Greece but Alfred helped her the best he could.

It was beginning of a new term for Alfred and he was looking forward to all the papers on misspelled Egyptian names and Mongolian places from his students. Alfred thought that a surprise would cheer them up after they used their brains and wrung out any last fact for their start of term exam.

"Excuse me, class. I have a very important announcement. As you probably heard from rumors going around, I have a lady friend that I am honored to have as my best friend and darling. I want you to be the first to know, that I am going to ask her to marry me."

The shock of the students was deafening.

* * *

 **So, there is going to be a part 2 and 3. I wanted it to be like Indiana Jones but not copy it so instead of the Ark of the Covenant, you get the Lyre of Apollo.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Review and tell me if it stinks or not.**

 **Thanks and I love you all.**


	18. Strange meetings

**What story do you want next? The choices are on my profile.**

 **You can vote multiple time if you want for the same story or for the stories you want.**

* * *

The dreaded world meeting.

Nothing got done.

Everyone fought.

Declarations of war were sent.

As a gag, not very serious because their bosses would send the two to couples therapy and after the first twenty sessions, mostly with Russia and America and France and England, the others caught on and sent a fruit basket with the words 'Just kidding pal.'

However this meeting sent everyone on edge.

America was the epitome of good. He took notes, was serious, and didn't raise his voice, fought, or anything. He was well behaved.

Which was unsual because that meant either he wanted something from someone or a nation was going to get nuked.

After the meeting, a few terrified countries wanted to see what was up with America and who was going to nuked off the planet.

Surprisingly, Israel gave him a cookie and a pat on the head saying how he was a good boy and didn't fight anyone or start a war.

As America ate his cookie happily, Russia called Israel over.

"What was all that about with Amerika?"

"I just promised that if he was good in the meeting and didn't do anything like start a war, I would give him a cookie. He likes chocolate chip for future reference. Also, since he's to chicken to ask, he wants to know if you want to prank NASA with him."

Israel walked away and Russia smiled.


	19. Indiana Jones 2

**What story do you want next? The choices are on my profile.**

 **You can vote multiple time if you want for the same story or for the stories you want.**

* * *

The year was 1946. Both wars in the European and Pacific theater were over and treaties were signed. After staying in Europe longer that he wanted to, Lieutenant Jones was going to retire from the Military and go back to teaching archeology in the States. He also was dying to see his wife and sons, of whom he hasn't seen in over two years.

"So who are you going back to after the war?" A British man asked.

"I guess my sister Amelia. We don't have anyone else." A soldier from Canada asked. "And you?"

"I met, and I can't believe the words are coming out of my mouth, a French woman. We are getting married soon."

"I am going home to my sisters, Natalya and Svetlana, and my adopted brothers, Toris, Eduward, and little Ravis."

"You frog?"

"I 'ave no one to return to. My wife Jeanne, died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry. What about you American?"

"You must have some one special."

"I am going home to my wife and our two boys."

"The only married men here are from France and America. Figures."

"Oh you'll find someone Oliver. See you, Francis, Matthew, Ivan." And Alfred finished his drink and got a taxi to the airport as fast as he could.

* * *

It was during breakfast with Joey and Davie when there was a knock on the door. The three of them froze. It could be a neighbor, it could be a salesman, it could be an officer coming to tell her that Alfred had di-

"Mommy?" Her heart sped up quicker than normal.

Esther slowly walked to the door as the panic rose inside of her. _Thump_

There was a man at the door. _Thump_

He wore a uniform. _Thump._

She opened the door.

"Hi honey, I'm home." Damn his smirk.

"DADDDDDDY!"

Esther didn't get a chance to kiss her husband because of two little boys.

Alfred picked them up with ease and spun them around. "Is that breakfast I smell?"

The two boys jumped down and began to pull him through the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was nighttime before Aldred and Esther were able to spend time together. Right before they were going to kiss for the first time in over two years, there was a knock on the door. They tried to kiss again but the knocking killed the moment.

Outside was Arthur Kirkland. "We need you to find the Ring of Solomon."

"No."

"But-" And that was before he got a door slammed into his face.

Alfred and his wife finally kissed.

* * *

"Why not?"

"Because I just came back from war. I haven't seen my family in over two years. I have a nine year old and a seven year old to be a father to. You figure out why not." Alfred entered into the familiar classroom with different students.

"Will you think about it?"

"If you want the ring so bad, go after it yourself. Now, morning class, let's talk about how it's great to be American."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you going after the Ring?"

"No, I told Arthur where he could shove it. I missed you and the boys to much." He kissed her on the forehead. "How was your day?"

"I took the boys to school, paid some bills, and cleaned the house. Picked the boys up, they trashed the house and I made dinner. You?"

"I gave them a twelve page paper that they needed to write on the founding of the Holy Roman Empire and the significance it had in history and today."

"You went soft. A few years ago it would have been twenty two. I'm tired. Night."

* * *

"Does anyone here know English? Of even French? No? Oh bollocks."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey daddy, why didn't you go after the Ring the funny sounding man wanted?"

"Because I would have missed you to much Davie. I missed you and Joey and mommy and I don't want to miss you ever again."

"When I am bigger, can I go with you?"

Alfred looked at his son.

"Of course you can. You and Joey and mommy."

"Does Joey have to come?"

"Yes, Joey has to come. You wouldn't like it if I took Joey and not you, right?"

"You're right." Davie hugged his dad. "I missed you daddy."

Alfred's heart broke as he hugged his son.

* * *

"How did that git stand it when he had to do this? So filthy, people are rude, and there are no baths. Oh he's probably laughing right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why me? Why me? Stupid people don't do their research for a paper half their grade. This one is complete trash...I like this one. Here's an F...There's an F...Everywhere a D...not bad B-...A...stupid...I need a drink."

"Boy what are you doing?"

"Listening to daddy give out grades." Joey said.

"It's funny."

"Damn kids think they know everything...Zeus was not a faithful husband and Hera was a complete bitch where did that kid do his project research? Disney?"

"Can you move over? Momma wants to enjoy this too."

* * *

"Yeessss. I found it! It's mine, my Precious..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell happened to you?"

Arthur strolled into his office covered in mud and grass stains and some twigs in his hair with an insane look in his eyes.

"I found it. I found it before your sorry arse." He slammed the ring on the table with a force that made Alfred cringe.

"I know all the hard work that it took for you to find this, but this is the wrong ring. Anyone worth their research would tell you that this is not the Ring of Soloman."

Arthur's eye started to twitch.

"Come on buddy, I pay for drinks. Just tell all your sorrows to the barkeep and I."


	20. Western

**What story do you want next? The choices are on my profile.**

 **You can vote multiple time if you want for the same story or for the stories you want.**

 **I had someone ask and yes, I do take requests.**

 **The male name for Israel will be Jacob. In the bible, Jacob's (father of the Twelve Tribes of Israel) name was changed to Israel.**

 **Genesis 35:10, God said to him, "Your name is Jacob, but you will no longer be called Jacob; your name will be Israel." So He named him Israel.**

 **And that is male Israel's name.**

* * *

"I am sorry, but you want me to do what?" A young brunet man asked the mayor.

"I want you to kidnap my daughter for a few days to show her that it is not a joke. She takes life as a joke and nothing is ever serious to her. I want you to kidnap her for a few days to straighten her out and scare her about such things." The mayor of Harshaw, Berwald Oxenstierna asked of the young ranch-hand.

"Would it not make sense to hire a bounty hunter to kidnap her?" He tried to weasel his way out of this.

"I want my daughter alive not dead. And I trust you more than any other man in this town when it comes to Abigail."

Abigail Oxenstierna was a desert flower. Her father's intimidation and her mother's personality. It was no secret that some men in the town wanted to have her marriage hand. And the money that came with it.

"Will I be paid?"

"Of course. You can have half now and the other half when you return her safe and sound but above all, alive." The mayor then gave him fifty dollars. "She usually goes horseback ridding after six and there is a hunting cabin a two days ride north, so I'll leave the rest to you. Good day sir."

"Good day, Mr. Mayor." And Jacob T'aviv left the mayor's office wondering what the hell he just got into.

* * *

Abigail led her horse to the blacksmith for new shoes before she went out riding.

"Evenin' Artie, what are you up to?" She asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing much, I take it you want new horse shoes? Not for you, for Epona. Obviously not you because you are not a horse."

"Okay then. Can you hurry up?"

"Oh, of course."

Arthur went as slow as he always did when Abigail came to get new horse shoes. He was childhood friends with her and he had loved her all these years. One of these days when he was not a blacksmith or something more respectable like a lawyer. He could go back East and come back as a lawyer. Her father would most certainly approve of him then.

"Could you hurry up? Burning daylight."

Oh, Arthur could imagine a life with Abigail. He'd come home to her cooking and their thirteen children. Hey, it's a fantasy, he could have a pet unicorn while he was dreaming.

Abigail placed the money on the table and rode her horse to the outskirts of town ignoring the drunken like state that Arthur was in. Poor fool was still dreaming.

XXXXXXXXX

Abigail knew what were the intentions of some of the men in town. They wanted to marry her, whatever. Not many marriages were love out here. Allister had a French mail order bride, Mathias loved his wife Freja, but she married him to keep her and her sister, Eerika, off the streets, Roderich and his wife Heidi were an arranged marriage and at the best of time disliked each other.

But there were others that gave her hope. Her parents loved each other, there was no doubt in her mind about that. Ludwig and Felicity loved each other and everyday it was like watching them fall in love all over again. Lovino and Isabella loved each other.

They wanted a wife to stay home, to cook, clean, and bear children. They wanted to have her give up her freedom and she would ignore them.

The right man would not ask her too.

Abigail was lost in the depths of her mind that she didn't notice another ridder until he had her horse by the reins and was trying to pull her on to his horse. They both fell to the ground and fought. She fought for all she was worth but the man landed a blow to her head knocking her out cold.

XXXXXXXX

Jacob cringed at the sight of the nasty bump on her head. That bruise was going to be there a while, much longer than the five days planned. He asked a prayer for forgiveness and picked her up. It took a while to find the horses but he placed her on the back of his and walked to the hunting cabin up north.

He did not know exactly when it was that she woke up but she was nothing like he had expected.

"So, are you kidnapping me?"

"Yes."

"You are not doing a very good job at it. I could steal the reins and ride home. Speaking of which, my hands are not tied, you should have done that when I was asleep."

"You are surprisingly calm about this."

"Am I your first kidnapping?"

"Yes and hopefully my only one."

"You have no idea how spacial I feel right now. Oh, this is exciting! A young lady is kidnapped by a lone, handsome stranger, taking her to be his mountain bride."

"Little lady, you sure have the imagination."

"Are you going to tell me to be quiet and say that I should not speak unless spoken too?"

"No, I have a feeling you would punch me."

"Damn straight."

"Never heard a lady curse before."

"That's cause I aint no lady."

Jacob turned to smile at her. She looked really pretty with her messy blonde hair and her wild blue eyes. She was like an animal. Soft and cuddly on the outside but could tear a man to shreds. Her bruise was noticeable and made him wince.

"I apologize for hitting you last night."

"Apology accepted."

"So, what do you think I am going to do with you Mountain Bride?"

"Well, I think that you have a map to a gold mind and that you want my help to find it. You also don't want to share with anyone outside of your family. But you are an orphan, so you planned out a scheme to take yourself a wife to keep the gold mind in the family and out of the hands of the government. You think I am crazy, don't you?"

"No, I like your imagination."

"Names Abigail."

"Jacob."

"If you want to go to daddy's hunting shack, it's the other way."

* * *

"We have to find her!" The Mayor's wife, a small woman named Tiina, was livid.

"Tiina, she is fine."

"SHE WAS KIDNAPPED! HOW IS THAT FINE!"

Berwald took a deep breath. "You know how Abigail was always carefree and didn't care enough about her safety?"

"You did not hire someone to kidnap her." Tiina saw her husbands guilty expression. "You did. Who did you hire?"

"A young man named Jacob T'aviv."

"I'm not speaking to you until Abigail is home."

* * *

Day 1

"Hey, I was walking around, checking for some of daddy's traps and look what we are having for dinner." In the wild woman's arms were three squirrels and a bever.

"That looks delicious. Why don't I cook dinner since you checked the traps."

Jacob's heart beat a little faster when he saw her smile.

"Thanks, and I'm going to look for the blueberry patch that daddy always says could feed three bears."

Before he could get another word in, the blonde storm dashed into the woods like she was a deer.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tiina, please talk to me. Abigail will be fine and if she isn't I will personally write that boy's name in six bullets."

No response.

"Tiina, I'm sorry!"

XXXXXXXXX

Arthur was confused as to why Abigail did not go out for her daily ride. It wasn't like he stalked her or anything. He just wanted to make sure that she was safe. Although, if she married him, he would make sure she was safe at all times.

* * *

Day 2

"You know, for a woman that was kidnapped, you are surprisingly comfortable with this."

"I just don't want you to feel too bad."

"Why's that?"

"You're a terrible kidnapper."

They were quiet as they stared at the stars.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tiina, I made dinner for you."

She glared at him and ate in silence.

"Please tell me if the food taste horrible at least."

XXXXXXXXX

Arthur asked around and no one had seen Abigail. Not the Japanese immigrant that had his eye on her, not the bartender who was a friend of hers, and Lovino said that he would keep an eye out for her incase she showed up again.

* * *

Day 3

Jacob woke up with Abigail on top of him. That scared him as he thought that a bear was going to maul him to death up in the middle of nowhere.

"Good, you're awake! I met this Navajo tribe and I want you to meet them." The wild girl pulled him to his feet and ran off the trail holding his hand the entire time.

After a few minutes of running, they came upon a few of the tribes braves. Abigail greeted them and they returned her greeting. Jacob was amazed that she was not afraid like so many in her town.

They took the two unlikely duo to the Chief.

Jacob had no idea what the chief was saying but Abigail looked like she was hanging onto every word. Then to his amazement, she replied back. As she gestured to him, Jacob felt embarrassed as he knew next to nothing about this woman or her mind.

"This Sicheii, the Chief. It means Grandfather. I have known this tribe for many years. My mother was of this tribe."

"I thought that your mother was Tiina."

"Tiina is barren. They adopted me because she cannot have children. No one back East wants a half blood for a child, and here, I am either to white or to Native. Anyway," Her smile returned. "Sicheii wants to adopt us into the tribe so we always have a home no matter where we are. You will get a new name as well."

"What is your name?"

"My Native name given to me by my mother is Manaba. It means War Returned With Her Coming. And your new name is Ashkii Dighin. It means Holy Boy."

That night, the Navajo celebrated the arrival of two new braves.

XXXXXXXXX

"Tiina, I promise that in a few days Abigail will be home safe and sound."

Tiina said nothing. She just held onto the rabbit that her daughter had when she was found on the orphan train many years ago.

XXXXXXXXX

Arthur spent all of his free time searching the ranches for any sign of Abigail.

* * *

Day 4

"So, what are we going to do today? Find gold? We already joined the Navajo, so what do you want to do Ashkii Dighin?"

"I think that we could find ourselves some outlaws, don't you?"

He was met by a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. For not forcing me into a mold of society."

"Umm...o-of course. I-it'd be a shame to chain a spirit as free as yours down."

"You know what, Holy Boy?"

"W-what?"

"I think I am falling in love with you, you terrible kidnapper."

Jacob came to the realization that he was falling in love with this lady as well.

XXXXXXXXX

 _It was rainy and no one really wanted to be at the train station in the next town, in the rain to pick an orphan. But Tiina wanted a child and Berwald wanted his wife to be happy, so, here he was. Standing in the rain to pick out an orphan for his wife. Berwald wasn't a fan of children. He thought they were loud and rude and disrespectful, but for some reason his wife loved them._

 _There were not many to choose from. The young ones were snatched up like prey to a predator and the older ones were adopted for their ability to work._

 _Berwald was about to leave when he heard the man say, "So, no one wanted a half-blood, did they. Well, we could always send you out to the wilderness."_

 _Then Berwald heard a whimper come from a small child. He turned around and he saw a little girl no more than five with tan skin and sky blue eyes holding a baby rabbit._

 _Berwald was not a fan of children, but this little girl melted his heart and he wanted nothing more to take her home and be her father and love her 'til the ends of the earth with his wife. "I'll take her."_

 _She looked at him in disbelief._

 _"I'll take her and the rabbit."_

 _"You can have her for free. No one else will want her enough."_

 _The man shoved her forward, and Berwald lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the train. He put his coat over her to keep her and her rabbit dry. He put her on his horse and they rode all the way back to Harshaw. He was sick for a week but the joy on his wife's face and his new daughter was worth it. Eventually, she started talking and told them about her mother and how after she died, her white father didn't want her as she was half white and put her on the train._

 _Berwald and Tiina promised their daughter that she would never feel unwanted ever again._

* * *

Day 5

On their journey back to Harshaw, they ran into the Iron gang.

The leader, Ivan Braginski, was the fastest killer and was highly skilled with a revolver.

The second, Nikolai Braginski, was Ivan's second in command. He did the dirty work that Ivan did not want to.

The other two, Wang Yao and Hyung Soo, were new to the gang. There were three others, but no one knows what happened to them.

Abigail and her large mouth got her and Ivan in a duel.

Ivan's cockiness was his downfall.

XXXXXXXXX

"She is our daughter. How could you? You know how free of a spirit she has. So why would you try to douse her fire." Tiina's voice was the most beautiful sound he heard in a long six days.

"She is too reckless."

"Abigail is a child. A teenager. Of course she is going to be reckless."

"I just wanted her to know how scary the world can be for a woman like her. All of her life, the comments behind her back about her being half Native American and half white, the world is going to be extra cruel to her. I just wanted her to be safe."

"So why hire someone to kidnap her?"

"He's barely a man. Abigail is more than a match for him."

* * *

Day 6

They were on the outskirts of Harshaw when they stopped.

"I am going to miss you my Mountain Bride."

"And I you, Holy Man."

After awkwardly staring at each other, he cleared his throat. "Here is your horse back. I am sorry I kidnapped you."

"Thank you. If you ever wanted to kidnap me again, you know where to find me."

As she was walking away, he called after her. "I love you Manaba!"

She turned around. "I love you too, Ashkii Dighin!"

They went their separate ways for now.

* * *

It was a few weeks after the incident and Abigail was missing her Holy Boy. She was not smiling as much as she used too. Her mother tried to get her to smile. Some days she succeeded but other she did not.

Arthur had the nerve to ask for her hand in marriage. Abigail thought that she made her feelings quite clear in school: she was not interested in him.

Then one day, she heard a familiar voice asking for her hand in marriage.

It was her Ashkii Dighin!

As she saw her father make his way across the room to him, Abigail panicked thinking that they were through.

Tears of joy filled her eyes as her father requested him to be true to her.

Then he looked at Abigail and she was helpless against his smile.


	21. Indiana Jones 3

**What story do you want next? The choices are on my profile.**

 **You can vote multiple time if you want for the same story or for the stories you want.**

 **I take requests.**

 **I was listening to Hamiltion last chapter. Guess what song was playing.**

 **And also, I am surprised that no one got my Doctor Who reference in the Office AU trilogy. I am shocked at all of you. Chocolate chip cookies to the person who can figure it out.**

* * *

An older, yet still handsome man walked the halls of the cold and gigantic collage. The decorated war vet of the Second World War and the Korean War, Alfred Frederick Jones was looking forward to retirement. He would spend it with his darling wife and their angelic, little Dinah and their teenaged son, David. Joseph was off at college studying to be a doctor.

Just as he was about to leave the hallowed halls one last time, a rather out of breath Arthur Kirkland came racing down the halls.

"What do you want Kirkland?"

"We need you to find the Holy Grail!" He gasped.

"Let me guess, you would also like for me to find the Ark of the Covenant while I was out traveling the world when I could be spending time with my children and my lovely wife."

"If it is not that much trouble, it really would save you the trip."

Never before had Alfred wanted to equant Arthur's facial features with a fundamental building material repeatedly as much as he desired to do so in this moment. Right here, right now.

"Arthur, I have two words for you. I am retired."

And Alfred walked away without an ounce of regret.

"That is three words you twit!" Arthur shouted after him.

"Not in Greek." A passing student muttered to their friend.


	22. Pluto

**What story do you want next? The choices are on my profile.**

 **You can vote multiple time if you want for the same story or for the stories you want.**

 **I take requests.**

* * *

During the dreaded World Meeting, it was no secret that Russia and America did not get along despite their friendship in the 1800's, but that was destroyed during the Cold War. It was common for them to bicker like school girls who did not want to share the jumprope.

Most of the time, they sent mock declarations of war. I.E. Russia sat on Canada, America was breathing in Russia's general direction, Russia exists, America is loud, and their shared crush on an Israeli nation, et cetera, et cetera.

However, while England was giving the update on his countries politics, Russia and America were hunched over papers giggling.

It was unnerving to watch two rivals giggle over something sinister and possibly gay. That last part was the thought train of the Yaoi trio.

Every now and then, one or both of them would turn serious and mutter "What if it doesn't work?" to which the other will reply with certainty that you would have to believe them, "It will work! It has to work!"

Finally, after a nose bleed from Hungary and Japan, Scotland could not take it any more.

"Just what in the hell are ye lads going on about?"

The two nations had the audacity to look innocent.

"Just what are you two planning?" Philippines asked.

"Oh, Fredka and I were coming up with a plan to go to outer space." Russia said smiling.

"May I ask why?" Mexico inquired.

"We are coming up with plans to take over the universe." America, without cracking a smile and looking dead serious, said.

The nations that did not pass out from fear, ran for their lives except one.

"What are you really planning?" Israel asked.

"We are planning a protest at NASA to get Pluto's planetary status back." Russia admitted.

"Why?"

"Because ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten. That includes Pluto." America said with determination.

"You both are idiots. But I admire your dedication to a planet to put aside all of your past grievances. You both are really maturing."

XXXXXXXXX

"Ivan, what is this about you taking over the universe?" Putin looked up from his email from Obama.

Ivan hid his phone with the memes as he sheepishly tried to explain.

XXXXXXXXX

"Alfred, will you explain to me why there are over a thousand phone calls to NASA?" A very frustrated Obama held up the phone bill.

"You can't skip nine."

XXXXXXXXX

"They're idiots. But at least they are cute idiots."


	23. First date

**What story do you want next? The choices are on my profile.**

 **You can vote multiple time if you want for the same story or for the stories you want.**

 **I take requests.**

* * *

Alfred had nothing to worry about. He was calm, completely calm. He was majoring in Criminal Justice, joining the Military as soon as he graduated, he was going to be a hero!

So why was he so nervous for a simple date with the girl that his sister was sharing a dorm with?

He must have stood outside the girls dorms for about ten minutes before his sister came out and shouted, "HE DIDN'T DITCH, HE'S JUST SCARED OF A LITTLE DATE!"

"Gee, why don't you shout it from the rooftops Madeline." Alfred turned as red as the roses he was carrying.

"Oh I will when you get that crazy minded, beer chugging, bird carrying, self proclaimed "awesome" friend of yours to stop following me around." Madeline turned red, but not because she was embarrassed.

Before Alfred could retort and say something that could possibly lead into a fight, Alfred's date exited the building.

"You look beautiful Essie!" Alfred tried and failed to sound cool but turned out to be a little squeaky and stay calm because she can probably smell your fear! You got this!

Essie wore an old rock band shirt and some jeans, but to Alfred, she could have been wearing a fancy dress and still look as beautiful as she did just now.

"These are for you." Alfred gave her the roses. "You ready for our date?"

Essie nodded.

Alfred offered her his arm and she took it.

Madeline could only think that Arthur gave him a long lecture about being a perfect gentleman before he left but some movement in the bushes pulled Madeline from her thoughts.

"So you think the awesome me is awesome? Of course you do! You are my awesome Birdie and I am your awesome future husband!"

She groaned as Gilbert then proceeded to tell her as he asked her out on a date.

* * *

"You are taking me to a trampoline park for our first date?" Essie could not believe this was happening. She looked at the ginormous building and the obnoxious sign that said 'JUMPING JACK'S TRAMPOLINE PARK!'

Alfred thought that he messed things up and started to repeatedly hit his head on the steering wheel.

"I am not mad. In fact I am impressed."

Oh yeah. He was the hero! The man, the myth, the legend.

They walked hand in hand into the trampoline park, ready for the time of their lives.

XXXXXXXXX

The next day at lunch, Alfred and Essie were so sore and stiff, their movements were slower than usual and everyone saw that.

"So, Alfred, how'd the date go?" Their mutual friend Toris asked.

"Great! But we are so sore." He answered.

"What happened?"

"Three hours is a long time. We will not do that again unless we have a truck load of sugar first." Essie muttered.

Toris's mind spun. He could not think that they...that the both of them did...not on the first date at least!

"Wouldn't you save, activities like that for a later date or something, not the first one?"

"Oh no. I wanted to start our date off with a bang." Alfred said not knowing exactly what he said.

"It's your choice." Toris could not believe his friend. After all, Alfred told him that he was going to save sex for his wife.

Of whom, he did not have.

* * *

Alfred and Essie's wedding was beautiful. But the reception was downright hilarious.

Now it was time for speeches.

Madeline, the Maid of Honor, went first. "When Alfred was three, he said that girls were "gwoss and icky." He was scared of cuties because his frienemy now friendly rivals, Anya Braginskaya, told him that girls had cooties. And he believed her for eighteen years, seven months, three weeks, two days. That day, girls no longer scared him. Essie, you restored by brother's faith that girls don't have cooties. Thank you, sister."

After everyone was done laughing and crying, it was now the Best Man's turn.

Toris was nervous as Maddie handed him the microphone. "Alfred and I have known each other from kindergarden. He took my cookie and I hit him in the head with my thermos. After our mother's got called and we were forced to apologize to each other, we became best friends. We stayed at home and played video games because we were dorks and no girl wanted to date us. I was first in Mario Kart and you throw a blue turtle shell at me. Punches were thrown and we ended up pranking your neighbors. Alfred, I am honored to have you as my best friend and I am honored that I was the first that you two told that you had sex."

The room was quiet as they looked at the groom and his bride.

"We did not have sex." Essie whispered.

"Where did you even get the idea that we had sex? We did not have sex while we were dating!" Alfred's voice was a level short of shouting.

"Your first date! You said that you wanted to start off with a bang and it went on for three hours!"

"Damn Freddie!"

"You are the KING!"

"Mon ami, I had no idea that you could go on for that long! I am impressed!"

"ESSIE AND I DID NOT HAVE SEX ON OUR FIRST DATE! I TOOK HER TO A TRAMPOLINE PARK FOR THREE HOURS!"

Essie was hitting her head on the table, Alfred was shouting, the dirty minded grooms men were hailing their new chief, and the Best Man looked like he was going to pass out from fear.

"You know, this is going to be a wedding no one will ever forget, brother dearest." Maddie giggled.

"Oh, but they will remember ours my sweet Birdie."

"I could leave you at the alter and elope with Anya's brother."

"The creepy one?"

"No, the other one. Anatoli."

"I am more manly than that farmer! I am a Doctor!"

"Tell that to his six meters."

Gilbert was silent as he tried to figure out was that meant. When he did he freaked.

"How do you know what his looks like?" Gilbert was suddenly very nervous and jealous at the same time.

Gilbert wanted to wipe his Birdie's smirk off her face. Maddie never slept with Anatoli, but Gilbert could suffer for a month or two.


	24. What if

**What story do you want next? The choices are on my profile.**

 **You can vote multiple time if you want for the same story or for the stories you want.**

 **I take requests.**

 **This was a poem I had to write for school.**

* * *

You had a family, now you're alone.

You were so young, oh how you've grown.

You fought for your freedom, I'm so proud. You won.

Is it worth the cost? He lost a son.

He tried to get you back in 1812,

That didn't work 'cause you gave 'em Hell.

That Civil War nearly tore you apart,

Lincoln spared you from cutting your heart.

The First World War caused you depression.

Every now and then you sink back into recession.

That Second World War, you tried to stay out of,

Until Japan bombed your dear Harbor.

At the end of the war, you all felt old.

You butt heads with Russia only this time it's cold.

After the war with the Mother, you went to Iraq

As "payback" for the towers that were viciously attacked.

Your one loyal friend has been by your side

Now your deal with Iran has pushed her aside.

If you could go back in time, would you do it?

Change everything, change the past, and redo it?

I don't know whether or not you would go,

Back to the past, in a time long ago.

Back to a time, where with England you stayed,

But longing for freedom that you so desperately craved.

Not a care in the world, young but not free,

Wanting to drink something other than tea.

There was not a war, not a lot of history.

Who was George Washington? It's a mystery.

There might not have been a Civil War.

The men that have died are not dead anymore.

World War 1 and 2 have changed, for good and for bad.

No matter the outcome, everyone is sad.

It would not have been the towers, instead it's Big Ben.

Everyone standing there, thinking "Oh well then."

Your friend would be communist because you didn't win her.

In fact, she might never have lived because the wars finally killed her.

The world might have been better or it could be worse.

Because, dear America, chose a different course.

But you didn't chose that path, the one where you stayed.

You learned the cost of freedom, and with the brave gladly played.

You know the cost of freedom, and your men paid the price.

So we can live without fear, terror, hardship, or strife.

Through the cost of live that repeatedly save,

You are the land of the free, because of the brave.


	25. Damn PTA

**What story do you want next? The choices are on my profile.**

 **You can vote multiple time if you want for the same story or for the stories you want.**

 _ **I take requests.**_

 **Which member of the OTP flips Helen's 9x13 pan of brownies at the PTA meeting?**

* * *

The damn PTA meeting for the parents of students in the Hetalia Middle School. So many things went wrong. Parents fought, the principal either flirted with the moms or napped, and someone's "homemade" brownies were always thrown across the room.

Ludwig, the husband of the bubbly Felicity and Marine Drill Sargent, took over the meeting because the Principal Karpusi was napping. He demanded order and if there was none, eight suburban moms and a few dads were working on their upper body strength. They were the parents of Leslie and Romeo.

Romano and his wife Isabella were the ones that you suspected that would sooner or later would get a divorce but was surprisingly happily married and the name "idiota" was a term of endearment. Their children were the twins: Romana and Maria, and a five year old boy named Francisco.

Tino and Berwald were the adorable gays with Peter.

Mathias and Frigga were surprisingly on their sixth child. She was about eight months pregnant. Their middle schoolers were Sif, Loki, Thora, and Astrid. The other two were Dominica and Mark.

Yao and Catherine were the... strange family. The only middle schooler they had was Kiku.

Erika and Leon had a young fifth grader named Hela.

Gilbert was only there because he was on the school board and so he could flirt with Madeline.

Madeline was a divorced mother with an ex husband in prison for drugs and she had the trouble maker twins: Jean and Javert.

Francis and Elizabeth, or Bess as she preferred, had a little boy that needed speech therapy named Matthew.

Roderich and Eliza were dotting parents of a boy named Feliciano.

And then there were these two.

Alfred and Esther.

Alfie and Essie.

Where one went the other followed.

No one in the PTA really liked them, but, they were the ones that were most involved with their children. The others did the minimal effort. These two went 100 percent and beyond with Joseph and David much like Tino and Berwald did with Peter. And Alfred's brownies were the most delicious thing after Felicity's pasta.

Everyone was deciding what to do for the end of the year party with the budget they were given. After much debate and swear words, the final vote was between a space themed party with a rocket bouncy castle or, they rent a bus and go to the zoo about three hours away.

"Everyone who wants the space party, raise your hands."

Some hands went up.

"And the zoo?"

More hands went up.

But Bess made a fatal mistake: insulting Alfred and Essie in front of him.

"Well if the Jones' want to go to the zoo, I bet they want to see their relatives." Bess whispered to her husband but everyone heard it.

"Would you care to elaborate on that, Iggy?"

Alfred's use of her high school nickname made her flinch. He hadn't called her that since he broke up with her after prom.

"You know perfectly well what I meant."

"You know, you were never the one for delectably."

"I say it as it is. You are interesting like the zoo."

This was painful for everyone. She kept digging a hole. Any deeper and she would be able to use it as a grave.

"So, referring to my wife and I as zoo animals is complement?"

"Yes. NO! THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, here is a woman that is still pissed at me for breaking up with her at prom for being too clingy and demanding and overall psychotic, and is taking out her frustration on my wife of fifteen years."

Francis tried to put his hand on his wife's mouth to keep her from shouting things she would regret. Bess bit his hand hard enough to break through the skin and bleed.

"Oh _I_ was psychotic? What about you? You were never wanted to be committed to the relationship I wanted! I wanted to move thing forward but _you_ were not interested!"

Gilbert passed the cookie plate around while Romano and Matthias took bets.

Essie was stunned. It wasn't everyday that your spouse and his ex girlfriend had a confrontation in front of you.

"You wanted to talk about marriage after a year of dating! We were juniors not graduates in college!"

"You cheated on me!"

"Natalia was my partner for the family unit in that one class! We had to keep an egg from breaking!"

"You were raising a child!"

"IT WAS A STUPID EGG THAT WE GOT AN A ON BECAUSE WE DIDN'T LET IT BREAK!"

"YOU NEVER LOVED ME IN HIGH SCHOOL!"

Francis was planning on having a talk with his wife about their marriage with a lawyer.

Esther was passing the plate of cookies to Frigga.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU PSYCHOTIC WITCH? YOU HAVE A ROOM RESERVED FOR YOU AT THE NUT HOUSE ALONG WITH YOUR IMAGINARY FRIENDS!"

The bets were placed and breaths were held waiting to see what was going to happen next.

"GO TO HELL JONES!"

"ANYWHERE WHERE YOU AREN'T KIRKLAND-BONNEFOY!"

And then as Bess was about to lunge forward to strangle him, Alfred grabbed the plate of brownies and threw one fake homemade brownie at a time.

* * *

"Was that really necessary?" Esther asked as her husband climbed into bed.

"We were looking for a way out of the PTA without downright quitting. Elizabeth insulted us, I defended us the best I could."

"Did you have to throw brownies though?"

Alfred shrugged. "Go big or go home. So, who won the bets?"

"Gilbert, Matthias, Tino and Berwald, and Erika and Leon got about fifteen dollars each from the others." Esther went back to her book.

"That's not bad. Did you place any bets?"

"No. I passed the cookies around."

"Fighting takes a lot of energy. Night Honey Bear."

"Good night Alfie." _Thanks for standing up for me._

* * *

 **Catherine is Fem Russia. Named after Catherine the Great.**

 **Elizabeth is Fem England. Queen Elizabeth the First or Good Queen Bess.**

 **England is just the mean one for the sake of the story.**


	26. Hitman Jones AU

**What story do you want next? The choices are on my profile.**

 **You can vote multiple time if you want for the same story or for the stories you want.**

 **I was honestly hoping this would turn out better, but I haven't written in a while. Sorry.**

 _ **I take requests. PM me if you want one.**_

 **Sorry for the wrong Italian. The computer will not let me do the accents over the letters.**

* * *

Abandoned wear house:

It was a normal day at work.

If your work was killing people.

If you were a hitman.

And if your name was Alfred F. Jones. Or Hitman Jones, depending on who you asked.

Alfred was in a deserted warehouse _interrogating_ the right hand man of the Italian Mafia.

No matter what Alfred did to pursuade him, Flavio would not speak. However he was reaching his breaking point.

And so were those bones.

Alfred took the sledge hammer and swung.

He broke every bone and nearly whacked his feet off when Flavio had reached his limit.

"Va bene, va bene! Ti diro dove mio fratello si nasconde!

"Che e piu piace." Alfred set the hammer aside.

"Lui e in Italia. Roma, lo si pup trovare in Roma Sparita. Se avete intenzione di uccidermi, lo rendono veloce!"

Alfred put some duct tape over Flavio's mouth.

As the hitman put the silencer on his pistol and raised it to his head, he heard his cell phone go off.

He took his phone out and looked at who was calling.

It was the preschool his little girl went to. Why would they call him?

"Aggrappati a quel pensiero. Devo prendere questo."

He put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

" _Hi, I am Miss Hendevary, your daughter's teacher. I am calling because her mother didn't come to pick her up and when I called she would not answer her phone. Is she alright?"_

Shit.

Alfred shot Flavio in the head.

Thanks to the silencer, Miss Hendevary did not hear a thing.

"Her mother is not feeling well. Can you please watch her until i get off of work in an hour?"

 _"Of course I can!"_

"Thank you. Goodbye."

Alfred looked at all the blood on his cloths and the ground.

Getting rid of blood and a corpse in under an hour? Challenge accepted.

* * *

Alfred dropped his little angel off at his sister's house under the guise of wanting "mommy-daddy bonding time."

His daughter thought that her parents were going to play games like she did with her mommy and daddy.

His sister Madeleine thought they were disgusting.

His brother-in-law Demetri congratulated him.

xxxxxxxxx

As Alfred walked into his home, there was nothing out of place.

No blood, no broken glass, it was all clean.

Except the note on his side of the bed along with a plain ticket to just outside of Montpelier in Vermont which would only about one hour from their home in Philadelphia.

As Alfred stepped off the plain, a woman with brown hair and reddish brown eyes came up to him and said in Italian that her boss would like to see him and if he ever wanted to see his wife alive, he would follow her.

They arrived at a house in the middle of the suburbs and the strange woman led Alfred down to the basement.

There, Alfred saw the leader of the Italian Mafia, Luciano Bartenelli, his two bodyguards, and his wife tied to a chair blindfolded.

She didn't look hurt. That was good.

"I was-a thinking you weren't-a coming. She has been very quiet and I was just about to make her talk."

Alfred pulled out the gun that he was able to get pass security at the airport.

The stupid guards then pulled out their guns. One was pointed at Alfred, the other at his wife.

"Why aren't you talking? Is it because you don't want the little lady to know what her husband actually does?"

Alfred saw his wife tense up.

"I was hoping to keep this from her until the day I die, however plans change."

Alfred shot the man that had a gun on his wife. He was dead instantly but then Alfred got shot by the buff guy in the arm. Alfred shot that guy too.

Luciano grabbed a butcher knife and threw it at Alfred. It missed him but it then ruined his gun and then Luciano charged Alfred.

The Mafia had made him a skilled fighter, but a Hitman was more trained in the art of killing.

Alfred made his way over to his wife who now had blood splatters on her clothes. He took the blindfold off and his heart broke when he saw the fear in her eyes. He used the knife to cut the ropes that bound her.

He ignored the pain in his arm as he helped her stand up.

"Do you really kill people for your job?"

"Only dirty politicians and possible terrorist. Mostly Mafia's and drug cartels. Everyone of those deaths were justified. These three included."

"The British Prime Minister?"

"A cannibal and was planing on the murder of the Crown Prince Arthur."

"The American Senator?"

"Selling illegal uranium to the Chinese and embezzlement."

"Who is your boss?"

"If I told you, they would kill you."

"The nights that you came home late, you were doing your job? You were not having an affair?"

"I would never have an affair. Eve is at my sister's."

"You should get cleaned up before we leave. I don't really want to explain to the police as to why we are covered in blood."

After a bullet was removed, changed clothes, and a car ride later, the two made it home.

"Are you alright?"

"I am better now, but I don't think that I will ever get over the fact that you are a hitman."


	27. Late night talks

**What story do you want next? The choices are on my profile.**

 **You can vote multiple time if you want for the same story or for the stories you want.**

 **I was honestly hoping this would turn out better, but I haven't written in a while. Sorry.**

 _ **I take requests. PM me if you want one.**_

* * *

It was the very first day of collage and Alfred F. Jones was super excited to meet his roommate. He hoped it would be someone cool, or awesome. He did not expect Jacob T'aviv.

It seamed like they were complete opposites, but that could not be further from the truth.

While Alfred was an open nerd when it came to comics and fandoms, Jacob was rather quiet and focused on his studies.

While Jacob was rational and attempted to negotiate their way out of shenanigans of their own doing, Alfred's method was to punch someone. They became the best of friends.

Until night hit the collage campus.

It was three in the morning, and Alfred was sleeping in his teddy bear onesie with his stuff space alien toy he got at Disney World when he was six and the blanket his mom made for him.

He would deny that he ever slept with toys and a blanket, but Jacob has the pictures to prove it. That's ok, because Jacob claims that he does not snore and Alfred has the video to prove him wrong.

Do to some weird dream or a thought that went through his mind, Jacob woke up.

"Do you think rocks have feelings? Like, when people are touching them, they are like 'ew, don't touch me,' or when we skip stones, we are really drowning them? I mean, do you ever wonder?"

Alfred was woken up from a dream where he was the king of a alien race called the Pictos.

"It is too early for this. Go back to sleep. And for the record, when the rocks are not being touched, they are soft."

It was about an hour later when Alfred had a sudden realization and questioned his whole existence.

"Jacob, do you think aliens believe in me?"

Unfortunately, Jacob was half asleep when he answered the question. He meant for it to be along the lines of 'Yes, the aliens do believe in you.' However, it went more like this, "The cheese burger wants the car."

"Awesome bro."

And they went back to sleep only to be faced with the dawning realization that they were going to have to actually do adult things like collage and work.


	28. King Arthur

**What story do you want next? The choices are on my profile.**

 **You can vote multiple time if you want for the same story or for the stories you want.**

 **I was honestly hoping this would turn out better, but I haven't written in a while. Sorry.**

 _ **I take requests. PM me if you want one.**_

 **Headcanon: England is King Arthur and America is Queen Guinevere. Only France knows.**

* * *

King Arthur.

He is a legend, a story, and a fairy tale.

He was once the King of England until, well, no one really knows and England did not like to talk about it with anyone.

The King that was said to come in Britain's time of need did not come in the Revolutionary War when England tried to keep a young American spitfire, he did not come when London was suffering the Blitz, and many other times that it seemed that England would have needed him.

Little do most of the other nations know or remember, that King Arthur was a man of bright green eyes, blond hair, and knowledge of magic from Morgana le Fey and Merlin himself. Or even that the great King Arthur was the personification of England.

Arthur Kirkland was indeed the famed King of old and he was in fact, married to Queen Guinevere before she betrayed his love for his best knight.

He can still remember her blue eyes and her golden hair. He can still remember what it felt like to hold his beloved wife in his arms. He remembers the pride and the love and the joy when she was his. As well as the pain once Arthur learned of her betrayal with his knight, Lancelot.

At first Arthur could not believe that the love of his life would betray him so, but then when he saw _his_ arms around his Guinevere, he knew it to be true.

His Queen was no longer his.

When she died, so did his heart. France could only watch as the once happy nation turn bitter and cold.

XXXXXXX

Years later, when he heard that there was a new nation, England wanted to have control over it.

When he saw the young colony's bright blue eyes, very similar to his now dead wife, England wanted nothing more to have America belong to him and to him alone. He did not want the child to give their love to anyone but him.

England could not explain it. He had never seen the child before now and he felt extremely protective of the little girl.

When America revolted and left him in the rain, England felt pain he had not felt in a long time.

The last time he felt this was over Guinevere.

XXXXXXX

England hated watching America interact with Russia over the years. There were a few times when he had suspected that they would enter a far more intimate alliance than what they currently had.

England could hardly contain his glee when it was the Cold War and America and Russia's relationship was turned to dust.

However, there was a new man in America's life.

Israel.

He was kind of the reason that America and Russia walk like they are on thin glass around each other.

But there was something else. Something England did not understand. America was strongly independent so why did she become so fond of Israel so quickly?

And it wasn't just their friendship that he could not stand, it was the feeling that he got when he saw them together. A deep jealousy and sadness would swell in his chest until he could not breathe.

And England did not know why.

XXXXXXX

France watched as England pined over America. It was honestly heart wrenching to watch at times because to the other nations, England was in love with a woman who fought a war to escape from his grasp. But to France, it was Arthur who is still in love with his Queen even after all this time.

And she still chooses Lancelot.


	29. AngelDemon AU

**I own nothing.**

* * *

A young angel was flying through the sky. She did not have a care in the world as she felt the wind in her wings and freedom that flight gives her. Her brown hair was coming out of the braid that it was kept in but the angel did not notice. Only when the angel saw her superior, Arthur Kirkland, did she stop her fun.

"Hadassah, you have been given an assignment. You are to be the Guardian Angel of a Lilli Zwingli. She lives in Switzerland with her older brother. I don't have to tell you to not mess up do I?" Arthur gave her a look that silently pleaded for her to not mess up like his other subordinates, or rather Francis Bonnefoy who always flirted with his charges.

"No, you don't." Hadassah was determined to not mess up on her first duty as a Guardian Angel.

"Good. Well, you better get going. Godspeed, love."

"Thank you."

Hadassah flew as fast as she could to Switzerland. When she got to her charge's house, Hadassah appeared inside and stood guard at the foot of her bed. Hadassah studied Lilli.

She had to be as young as twelve or thirteen. She had short blond hair and a purple ribbon that lay on the night stand next to her bed. She had a light spray of freckles across her nose. Not enough to be noticeable but enough to increase her level of adorableness. As Hadassah watched over her through the night, she became very fond of Lilli and swore to protect her with her life.

* * *

Hadassah followed Lilli over the course of a few months. She kept her safe as she and her brother walked to school. When Lilli would get stuck on a problem, Hadassah would whisper a step by step explanation in her ear.

A few weeks later, Lilli's older brother, Vash, taught her to shoot a gun. However, there was something wrong with the bullet in the barrel. As Vash began to inspect it, Hadassah shoved the gun out of his hands and shielded him and Lilli as the gun fired. No one was hurt.

One night as Hadassah was standing guard over the house, a demon showed up.

Hadassah drew her sword. "Begone demon. Go back to Hell where you belong."

The demon started to laugh. "Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

Her sword was now at his throat. "How dare you insult me! Leave this place at once or shall personally send you back to the shadows."

"Relax honey, I was just saying that you looked like an angel." He saw her wings. "Damn, you really are an angel. Sorry. I should not curse in front of you. Whether you are an angel or not, it is still not polite to curse in front of a lady."

Hadassah could only see the glow of his blue eyes and the outline of his figure in the darkness.

She stood her ground.

"You are not welcome here."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Alright. I will leave you and your humans. I hope we see each other again soon. Farewell, Honey."

He spread his wings and flew off into the night.

Hadassah was left with a strong determination to not let him harm Lilli.

* * *

Alfred watched the angel from the yard across the street. She looked so serious and he had to admit that when she held her sword at his throat, she looked kind of hot.

His instincts told him to take her away and make her his forever. But a small part of him in his chest wanted him to woo her properly. He wanted to pursue her and win her affections.

But how could an angel ever love a demon?

* * *

As Hadassah watched Lilli and her friends in the park, she felt a dark presence behind her.

As she turned, someone kissed her on the nose and as she punched her mystery kisser, she jumped back.

It was a blond haired demon trying to stop the dark, red blood that was pouring from his nose.

"For a Guardian, you can really pack a punch." It was the same voice.

"I thought that I told you that you are not welcome here." Hadassah started to reach for her sword.

"You told me that I was not welcome at the house. You never said anything about the park." Damn his smirk.

"That should have been implied, demon."

"My name is Alfred." The demon stood up straight and Hadassah got a good look at the demon.

He had dark blond hair and glowing blue eyes. His smirk looked awful as blood from his nose dripped and gave it a sadistic look. He was taller than her and with those bat-like wings of his, he might out fly her.

"Why would you tell me? Names have power."

"I don't like the way you call me demon."

"And I don't like it when you call me 'Honey' either but neither of us are going to get what we want."

The demon, Alfred, was silent for a few minutes. Then he saw Lilli playing with her friends.

"That is a cute girl over there. Is she your charge?"

"You are not welcome anywhere near Lilli." Hadassah hissed.

"So that is the name of your charge. She is seems soft and delicate. It is going to be a matter of time before the flower wilts." His eyes held a sick delight that lay in their depths.

Hadassah drew her sword and slashed the demon's chest.

"Stay away from Lilli and her brother if I ever hear a threat on their lives from you, I will kill you."

* * *

Alfred hissed as the holy weapon sliced into his skin and a dark pool of blood started to form. He fell on his back and it took all his might not to cry out in pain. He did not want to show pain in front of his future bride.

It would be unheroic.

If this was how she reacted from a small joke about her charge, then how much more protective would she be if their children were being threatened?

Alfred smiled.

She would fight the forces of hell to protect their children.

* * *

Hadassah watched over Lilli as she grew up.

Her wedding, her first childbirth, the car accident, her husbands death, and finally her death.

Lilli was gardening in the front yard while her children played in the backyard. Hadassah was on the roof watching over the four of them when two demons appeared. One went after Lilli and the other went after the children. Hadassah had to chose one or the other.

She chose Lilli's children.

After the funeral, Vash went to court to gain custody of his nieces and nephew. Hadassah helped him through that even though she was unseen.

When he won, Hadassah went to heaven to tell Lilli the news but Lilli was not there.

Arthur Kirkland was in her path fuming.

"You had one assignment and you failed it. Lilli was meant to come to heaven so please explain to me how she was taken to hell."

Hadassah's blood froze.

"She was never meant to go to hell, so fix it!" Arthur left Hadassah in her shock.

Once she recovered, she flew to park where Lilli played so often in her youth. She had a feeling that she was supposed to meet someone here.

"So you came. I didn't think you would."

Hadassah turned around and mentally cursed.

Alfred was there and in his arms was Lilli's soul.

"I am willing to offer you a deal. I will let Lilli's soul go to heaven and all that jazz if," His blue eyes bore into Hadassah's brown eyes. "you come to hell and be my bride."

"What?" Hadassah lost the ability to move.

"Lilli will be safe and you fulfill your duty as a guardian. All you need to do, is to take my hand and marry me."

This was very bad.

Yes, she would get Lilli's soul to Heaven where it should be. Hadassah would not be in anymore trouble with Arthur.

And yet, she would be breaking many important rules to make sure that Lilli does indeed go to Heaven. The punishments would be severe and she would possible fall. However if someone would to take her side and persuade the Arthur that it was not her fault and that she forced...But that would lead to an unnecessary battle to get her back and many good angels would get hurt. Hadassah could not have that on her conscience.

"Let me take Lilli to Heaven. I'll go with you." Hadassah's heart broke.

Alfred looked like he was now the happiest man in the world.

"Take her. You have ten minutes to get back here."

Hadassah took Lilli's soul and flew her up to Heaven.

* * *

 _She's mine! She's mine!_ _She's mine!_ _She's mine!_ _She's mine!_ _She's mine!_ _She's mine!_ _She's mine!_ _She's mine!_ Repeated through Alfred's mind over and over as his heart beat rapidly at the thought of finally marrying the angel that did not make him want to vomit or kill immediately. She was special and she was going to be his, body and soul. Sure, he used her former charge as a way to get her to marry him, but she said yes and that is all that counts.

He thought about their future together. She was definitely becoming a mother. How many children that she wishes to have is entirely up to her.

It took him many years to get Ivan to agree to his marriage to his Honey, but children that are half demon and half angel... They will become very powerful when they're older. If any demon tries to harm his children, if his Honey does not kill them, then he most certainly will. And if Heaven, Alfred shuddered, tries to harm his children, then there will be hell to pay.

Alfred glanced at his watch. His Honey's ten minutes were almost up.

 _What if she ran?_

Shut up. She would not run.

 _She could have asked for help in getting out of the marriage._

She would not. It would risk war to get her to stay in Heaven

"I am here." her soft voice was music to his ears.

Alfred turned around and saw his beautiful Honey. There was something wrong with her eyes. She was supposed to be happy not sad. That could be the fact that her charged died.

Yes, that was it.

"Let's get going my sweet Honey." Alfred said with a smile that showed off his fangs. She flinched. It must have been caused by the fact that she never saw his fangs before.

Alfred scooped her up in his arms, her beautiful white wings hanging limp, and Alfred flew down to Hell.

* * *

 **Part 2?**

 **If you have a request, I take them. Either leave one in the comments or PM me if you have one.**


	30. Chibi cuteness

**I own nothing.**

 **Warnings: Chibi America and Chibi Canada cuteness.**

 **Question for the next story: what is your favorite ship involving Canada that is NOT Prucan? Very important and please leave a review.**

* * *

It was one of those days where if Norway stayed in bed or if America and Canada were not in the wrong place at the wrong time, then everything would have gone much better then what had actually happened.

Norway was wishing for the times when Iceland was a tiny child and would always call her 'Big Sister' and would hang on her every word and just...stay with her. Denmark was in there somewhere but that was besides the point.

Norway had a spell that would turn Iceland back into a tiny baby so she could have her baby brother all over again. If it went well, maybe she'll cast it again in the future.

She finally managed to pull Iceland in a secluded area where she could pull it off much to his protests.

"Norway, what the hell are you doing?"

"Averte anni tempore revertetur, et infantem factus fuit."

"HELP! MY CRAZY SISTER IS UP TO SOMETHING VERY CRAZY!"

The door opened and in came America and Canada. This was bad. They would mess everything up and Iceland would no longer want to be a Nordic!

"Chara mihi parum columba ad cognationem et amari scias."

Iceland ducked behind America and Canada as they were hit unintentionally by Norway's magic.

When Norway had the courage to look at what she had done, she gasped. And Iceland was equally shocked as well.

America and Canada were about one year old and wrapped in traditional Norse blankets. America's was mostly blue and Canada's was red. But there was something extremely familiar about the two.

Iceland gingerly picked America up and while America was asleep in Iceland's arms and Norway hesitantly picked up Canada off the floor.

Canada woke up and gazed into Norway's eyes.

"Mama?"

 _Could it be?_

"Vinland?"

The child in her arms smiled at her.

"Mama, mama!" his hands tried to grab her cross barrette.

"If Canada is Vinland, the child you and Denmark had, then does that mean that America is Sweden and Finland's son?" Iceland asked.

"I can't believe it! They were taken away so young, they could be."

"What will Mathias, Berwald, and Tiina say?" Iceland asked. "How would they react?"

"Their children have just been found and one of them is a superpower. What do you think they will say?"

"Britain and France will want them."

"I know."

"They will not get them. Not again."

"If they try, you, Dane, and Sweden will kindly remind them that you should never mess with a viking."

XXXXXXXX

"Where is Norway and Icey?" Denmark asked.

Sweden and Finland were also wondering where the siblings were.

"And where is America and Canada? America is hosting and Canada always shows up on time." England complained.

The door opened and Norway and Iceland sneaked over to where the other Nordic countries while the others were distracted by England's ranting on how he raised America better than this.

Iceland cleared his throat causing Finland to turn and face him. She was about to greet him when she noticed the baby in his arms. Her look of relief quickly turned to one of confusion.

"Why do you have a baby?" she whispered out of curiosity.

Sweden turned around to see Iceland holding a sleeping child in old Norse blankets.

"Long story. Do you remember the baby you and Sweden had in the viking years but disappeared?"

Of course she remembered. No parent could ever forget the loss of a child. Finland and Sweden both looked near murderous as it was taboo to bring up their lost son.

"This is him. Norway accidentally hit Canada and America with magic and turned them into children. Tiina, your son is America and Norway and Denmark's child is Canada."

Tiina took the baby from Emil and held him close. Alfred was still asleep as he snuggled into his mother's arms while she and his father looked at their son in awe and sadness.

Denmark was having trouble believing that Canada was his son. Sure they had the same hair, he had Norway's eyes and when the deaged nation saw Denmark, he held his hands out to him. Like he wanted Denmark to hold him.

Denmark gave in and as he held Canada, he immediately knew that this was his son.

"Far!" the little one shouted and heads turned to the Nordics.

"Denmark, why are you holding a child?" India asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He's my son." Denmark instinctively held Canada a little tighter.

"Well, if you don't mind my asking, what nation does he represent?" Brazil inquired.

Denmark took a deep breath. "It's Vinland. Or he is now called Canada."

"Mon dieu! That is Canada! Poor petite enfant! Give him back right now!" France cried, standing up from his seat.

Denmark took out his battle ax from the viking days, Norway looked murderous with a green glow surrounding her, and Canada tried to bury himself in his father's coat.

"If that is Canada, where is America?" England asked, fearful of what happened to his little brother, I mean...his former charge.

"Is Finland holding America?" Sweet little Latvia asked.

Now that the attention was on Finland and her precious bundle.

"Give him back!" England ran towards Finland to get his now baby brother back but Sweden stepped between the nation and his wife and son.

"It would not be wise to attack the family of a viking, England." Iceland held up a sword.

"Until whatever caused this wears off, I should be the one to take care of America! I'm his brother!"

"He is my son!" Sweden yelled.

Many nations flinched. They had never heard Sweden raise his voice before. Not even to Denmark. Others, it brought back memories of how fierce he was in his viking days.

"I raised him!"

"You stole him from us!"

"I was great raising him!"

"He crossed an ocean and fought a war to get away from you! What do you think that says about your ability to raise children?"

"America stays with us!" Finland declared as she was now balancing a sleeping America in one arm and a 7.62 RK 76 assault rifle in the other.

Russia backed away out of fear of the 5'3" woman. Never forget.

"I agree with the Nordics." Israel stated.

"Very well, Canada and America will stay with the Nordics until this all blows over. Meeting dismissed." Germany shouted to reclaim order.

* * *

The next meeting was six months later in Hungary. Said country was excited to have everyone there and was a wonderful host. She was polite, professional, and civil to Romania.

Until two adorable little nations arrived.

As soon as Mommy Finland and Mommy Norway walked through the doors with their children, now around six years old, and all the female nations openly exclaimed their feelings and fawned over the two little nations. Even Belarus smiled at Canada and America.

The male nations grudgingly thought that they were adorable. Except Poland. Poland was trying to teach them how to be fabulous.

Long story short, nothing got done.

XXXXXXXX

Israel was packing up to leave the unproductive meeting when she felt her shirt being tugged on. She looked down and saw young America looking unusually shy.

"Shalom little one."

America said nothing as he held out a toy eagle.

"Little One, why would you give me a precious gift?"

"So it can protect you when the angels can't." America looked at her with those bright blue eyes.

"In that case, this gift is beyond treasures Little One." Israel got on her knees so she was eye level with him and gave him a hug. "Thank you Little One."

When she let him go, America gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and ran to his mother.

Hungary joined Israel. "I think a little someone has a crush on you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, America gave you one of his toy eagles and kissed you on the cheek. I'd say that is a crush. Szép napot." Hungary bickered with Romania and Prussia as they left the meeting room.

XXXXXXXX

"Prussia, stay away from my son." Norway clenched her teeth.

The female albino ignored her.

"What? I can't give an awesome gift to an awesome person? How unawesome." Prussia snickered.

Canada tried to hide from Prussia by trying to blend into her skirts. But since Canada was not a chameleon, Prussia still spoke to him.

"Hey Birdie, I have been taking care of your bear Kumajiro for you since you have been living with awesome Denmark and unawesome Norway and I wanted to give him back to you now that you are old enough. Here." Prussia held out the polar bear for Canada to take.

"Thank you Miss Prussia." He whispered.

She rubbed her hand through his hair, "No problem Birdie. See ya."

And she left with Miss Hungary.

* * *

The next meeting took place one year after the incident with America and Canada took place.

They were now around fourteen years of age and everyone was surprised at how Russia and America were getting along. They were not trying to kill each other. In fact, they acted like friends. In America's eyes, Russia was the best thing since 1776 and in Russia's eyes, America was not a loudmouth like he used to be. Throughout the entire meeting, the two could been seen playing Risk and so far it was at a stale mate.

Canada was staying close to Denmark and Prussia these days as a way to get out of his shell. He surprised them both when he pranked New Zealand by placing a replica of the One Ring at his spot and croaking out "My Preciousss..." every once in a while while said nation freaked out and demanded that he should be allowed to leave for Mount Doom.

Israel watched as the chaos unfolded in another disastrous meeting. Once France had England in a choke hold and was asking him why he would not sign a calendar or something like that, Israel took out the eagle America gave her and started to play with it.

"You kept that?" the young nation asked.

"It was a gift, wasn't it? One I have treasured Little One. Now, if you want to beat Russia, you have go take Australia, Africa, and South America and attack from the bottom."

She could see the wheels in his mind turning. "Thank you Miss Israel!"

He scampered away, determined to beat Russia and take over the world!

On the board game. Not real life because he is currently fourteen years old.

* * *

Finally after a year and a half of being deaged, America and Canada were back to their normal ages.

The first thing that Canada did was walk right up to Prussia, dip her, and kissed her senseless. Much to the horror of Norway and France.

America challenged Russia to a game of risk. That set both nations into the mindset of the Cold War. However, America was the only nation to beat Russia by attacking in the winter.

While Russia was banging his head against the table much to the concern of his sisters and the Baltics, America walked up to Israel.

"So, um, does the hero get a kiss?" He started to turn red.

"Maybe." Israel gave America a kiss on the cheek.

France gave them a wolf whistle and America turned a very dark shade of red.

"You were very cute as a child."

* * *

 **If you have a request, I take them. Either leave one in the comments or PM me if you have one.**

 **I don't speak or understand Latin.**

 **Averte anni tempore revertetur, et infantem factus fuit: Turn back the years, turn back time, become the baby that once was mine.**

 **Chara mihi parum columba ad cognationem et amari scias** **: My precious child, little dove, back to the family that you knew and loved.**

 **Hungarian:** **szép napot- have a good day.**

 **Question for the next story: what is your favorite ship involving Canada that is NOT Prucan? Very important and please leave a review.**


	31. Hitman Jones AU 2

**I own nothing.**

 **Guest: Can you do Hitman Jones? Yes...Yes I can.**

 **Question for the next story: what is your favorite ship involving Canada that is NOT Prucan? Very important and please leave a review.**

* * *

Alfred Jones loved his best friend Hadassah T'aviv. He loved her smile and how she laughed. She didn't look at him like he was different growing up like the other kids.

She was his friend despite the weirdness that the other children thought of them, Alfred and Hadassah had each other.

When he was forced to go to Siberia to train as a hitman, Alfred hoped that Hadassah would wait for him. However when you are nine years old, the world is a much better place then the harsh reality of twenty-eight.

Alfred was positioned at the top of the building across from the church with a target on the groom.

Alfred should feel regret or shame for what he was about to do, but he felt none.

Hadassah was a beautiful bride.

It would be a shame that she would soon be a widow.

And he pulled the trigger, and the groom fell.

* * *

 **If you have a request, I take them. Either leave one in the comments or PM me if you have one.**

 **Question for the next story: what is your favorite ship involving Canada that is NOT Prucan? Very important and please leave a review.**


	32. Star Wars

**I don't own Star Wars or hetalia.**

 **Dedicated to SwordmasterZ. More is on the way.**

* * *

Alfred Jones was a simple man.

His home was a Milinnium Falcon which he lovingly called Murica. His copilot was a Canadian named Matthew and though he was a different species than him, he was like a brother. He hade an honest living by smuggling...things. And this rebel leader was driving him insane.

Hadassah T'aviv was a commander of the rebellion against the British Empire. She lead many assaults and missions that had the sole purpose of bringing the dark empire down.

Alfred had faded memories of a time when there was no empire in the galaxy. Only a republic and the dead Jedi as the peace keepers.

There was an order carried out: 66 and it wiped out every last Jedi.

"Why can't you stay? You are one of our best pilots and the only one crazy enough to carry out half the missions we have." Her brown eyes begging him to stay.

"Well, honey, I have bounty hunters out to get me. I owe a great debt to a mob boss named Wang Yao that needs to be paid. I have commitment issues. You pick your reason." He tried to bite down the sudden guilt he felt.

"Will you ever come back to assist with the rebellion? We need anyone who can breathe and has a pulse." She asked.

"Do you need my help, Miss Essie?" A cyborg by the name of Jerry asked.

"No thank you. In fact, you can go home early."

"Happy to help Miss." He left shorty after.

Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"He does not count."

Alfred walked down the corridor that lead to the hanger. "I admire your attempts to keep me around, but I am afraid that if I stay, my head will be taken in for an award."

"You and I both know that would never happen."

"You'd be surprised. The Jedi, skilled warriors, and exicuted in a night. Mattie, how's the repairs?" Alfred shouted to his Canadian.

"Just aboot done."

"Awesome. Now, I have to go." He made his way towards his ship.

"Wait!"

"Don't want me to leave without a goodbye kiss?" Alfred joked.

Hadassah turned bright red as some of the other Rebels snickered.

It was no secret that they liked each other. But it was funny as hell to watch them deny their attraction to the other.

"I'll be back, don't worry. Take care of Tony for me, ok?" The handsome smuggler ran to Murica and the Canadian.

As she watched him take off, Hadassah felt a heavy sadness in her heart.

* * *

"Miss Essie, I am afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it Jerry?"

The cyborg paused. "It's Mister Jones. Wang Yao is going to execute him as payment for his debt. Miss?"

"Comander Toris is in charge from now on. Tony and I have to go."

The leader and the alien took off for the hanger and secured a ship.

"Aakkidnnns?"

"We are going to rescue Alfred, now, I need you to be my copilot."

"Ifhnrnfjkd."

"Don't say that. Of course we're going to get there in time."

"Wkfjuuifjfdi."

"He is an honorable man and that is all I have to say on the topic of our relationship."

XXXXXXXXX

Alfred lay in his cell beaten and bruised. His eyes were swollen shut and his entire body ached. He showed up with the money but Yao claimed that it had joined interest over the years. So he owed even more money than he could afford to pay off. In exchange to be debt free, Alfred was to executed at dawn by the hand of a Russian.

A deep pain made his heart twist and break.

It wasn't that Alfred was nervous about his death, was it the leader of the rebellion? She knew about the smuggling and she still thought he was an honest man. His morals were a tad questionable but he always pulled through when she needed him. It was a shame he was going to die before he had the chance to say 'I love you' to her.

The door opened and he expected to get beat again. It wouldn't be the first time.

.

Nothing.

Someone took his chains off. It couldn't be morning already. The pain from moving his wrists hurt so bad that he couldn't suppress a groan.

"You need to be very quiet. I know you are in pain but in order to escape, I need you to be quiet." Whoever they were, they had a hoarse whisper.

"I can't see."

"I'll be your eyes."

"Who are you?"

He heard a helmet being removed. "Someone who loves you."

Damn it all! Why was she here? She could be killed!

"Hadassah?"

She kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Her voice full of determination.

"How?"

"Sleeping gas. Tony will help me carry you." She placed the helmet back on. "Go to sleep."

As the gas filled the room, Alfred fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

He woke in a medical bay on some planet. The swelling on his eyes went down enough that he could open then part way. He looked around and saw Hadassah talking tith the medical droid outside. He saw Tony and Matthew at his right.

"Hey, how are my boys?"

Tony crawled on the bed and hugged Alfred.

"He and Hadassah never left your side."

"What about you Mattie?"

"Someone had to get them food and they were not about to do it."

"You're awake!"

Alfred turned his head slowly and saw Hadassah in the doorway, a huge smile on her face.

"Come on Tony, they need to talk privately."

Alfred's alien friend was reluctant to let go of his favorite human, but eventually left with the Canadian.

"I'm glad you are awake."

"Thanks for saving me. I owe you big time."

"Please don't do anything too reckless in the future."

"You mean like taking down an empire that has the galaxy as its bitch?"

"You know what I mean Alfred." She looked down. "I was afraid that we would not make it in time."

"I'm alive. Now you are stuck with me for a long time."

She laughed for the first time in a very long time.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I know." She whispered back.

.

The medical droid entered the room to give his patient some more fluids. What he saw was the most adorable sight he ever seen according to his data banks.

The pilot was asleep with the rebel leader curled up in his arms.

It was about time she had gotten some sleep.


	33. Chessverse

**Dedicated to SwordMasterZ**

* * *

The rules of the game were simple. If the King, Black or White, falls to Checkmate, it's game over.

However, the way the game is played is not simple. It takes a skilled person to think three moves ahead and to have a backup plan with an additional three more moves. It is battle field of the minds. An ongoing war to best your opponent and to strike when they make a mistake before they even realize it. It is a lesson for those who choose to embrace it.

There are two kingdoms that are constantly at war. One wins and the other loses. And the process repeats itself over and over in an unending loop.

The King of the White Kingdom: Alfred Jones. A cunning young man who always wears his greatest weapon: smile, for a smile can hide many secrets. His eyes bright as the sky and as cold as ice. In some ways, he is a child that was forced to grow up to soon. He seems warm but is cold.

The King of the Black Kingdom: Ivan Braginsky. He is the opposite of his counterpart. His smile may seem cruel but is kind. Icy violet eyes shine bright with kindness. He is an adult that has seen to much. His people fear him despite his kindness.

Their Rooks.

Of White: Matthew Williams and Francis Bonnefoy.

Of Black: Natalya Arlofskaya and Katyushka Braginskaya.

Their Knights.

Of White: Ludwig and Gilbert Bielshmidt.

Of Black: Toris Laurinaitis and Eduard von Bock.

Their Bishops.

Of White: Lovino Vargas

Of White: Raivis Galante

Their Queens.

Of White: White still has not found a Queen. It needs a Queen before the game is played.

Black has a Queen: Yao Wang. A haughty woman.

Their Pawns are everyone that can fight.

* * *

Before the game starts, all players must be present. White must have a Queen.

"You cannot stall for long Fredka. No matter how hard we try to escape our destiny, it always come to us sooner or later." The Black King and the White King met in the center of the Board.

"I know. If we stall long enough, I guess I am just hoping that there is no Queen to be found. Then we can live the rest of our lives in peace. I don't want war."

"Neither do I. But you must chose one or both of our Kingdoms will fall." Black and White returned to their Kingdoms on opposite sides of the board.

As the sun set, a young woman was closing up her shop. Shop owners do this every day but this woman in particular caught the interest of the White King.

Ignoring everything that told him to go to her, Alfred kept his course to the castle. When Alfred turned around to look at the woman, she was gone.

.

The next day, the King dressed as a peasant to try and find the woman. He retraced his steps to the shop he saw her come out of and that is where he found her.

The humble Pawn was working in a bakery. He watched as she kneaded the dough and form it into bread. She had flour in her hair, on her face, and on her apron yet she still managed to look beautiful. Her face was red from putting and taking dough from the brick oven behind her. Her brows would crease in concentration and her brown hair was coming out of a messy bun.

When she noticed him, her eyes went wide and Alfred though that she recognized him.

"I am so sorry for ignoring you. You should have said something." She brushed off the flour from her hands and apron. "Can I help you with anything?" Her voice was like a meadow lark and her eyes were like the bread she pulled out of the oven a few minutes ago. Light, soft, and warm all at the same time.

"I just want to perches some bread please." Thank God his voice didn't stutter.

Alfred watched as she wrapped the bread.

"That will be seven checkers."

She watched him as he dug through his pockets for the checkers.

When she gave him the bread, their fingers touched and they both felt electricity flow through their nerves.

"Wi-will you be back?" She whispered.

"I think so."

The fear and uncertainty that rose between the two of them met in their eyes. In Alfred's, the fear of losing his future Queen, the war that this would cause, her reaction to learning of his title. So many thing can and will go wrong according to Murphy's Law. In her eyes, it was the fear of loving this man, the fear of the future and what secrets that it holds. From that spark, she knew that this man is important but now... She didn't care. As long as they were together.

In that moment, Alfred decided that she would be his Queen.

Even though by making her his Queen, there would be a war.


	34. Hero

**OVER 100 REVIEWS! I AM SO HAPPY!**

 **Dedicated to SwordMasterZ**

* * *

Abigail F. Jones could handle a lot of things, but with this cute man taking care of her bleeding head, it was more than what her nerves could take.

She didn't know why he kept apologizing to her.

She didn't know why he was taking care of her.

She didn't know many things.

It must have affected him when she woke up and he asked if she was alright and she didn't know him.

She must have been a girlfriend or something to that guy to have this much of an affect on him. Why was her head bleeding?

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Jacob and I am going to take care of you." He was cute, you know. From what she could see from all the blood on her face.

And before Abigail passed out, she felt him pull her into his arms and carried her to somewhere.

* * *

Abigail woke up with a pounding headache. She could feel something on her head and her face. Abigail reached up to touch it when she heard the door open.

"I'm glad to see you are awake. I was just coming in to change your bandages so after I do that I'll get you something to eat." He had brown hair and green eyes. His skin was tan from being out in the sun and kind of cute.

So why was he so kind to her?

He helped her sit up and talked her through what he was doing so she wouldn't freak out. His hands were gentle yet firm and she barely felt any pain as he redressed her wound.

"How did I get hurt?"

Jacob seemed to pause for a minute. "I accidentally pushed you in a wall which caused you to hit your head. I feel horrible so I am taking care of you to make sure you are alright."

Oh.

"Well, thank you."

"Don't touch the gauze. I will be back in a few minutes with food."

Abigail could not think of the reason why her instincts said she should fight him. He didn't do anything wrong. He was helping her out and she still wore her clothes so he must not have tried anything.

She tried to think what her last memory was.

The past few years were kind of a blur. She clearly remembered her childhood which was one memory that she wished she would forget. She remembered the day she ran away from that abusive household and changed her name from Amelia Kirkland to Abigail Jones after Abigail Adams and Indiana Jones, her heroes.

She remembered her sister who was killed in a car crash.

She remembered living on the streets.

She vaguely remembered getting involved in the Russian Mafia but that might have been a dream.

After that, she couldn't remember a thing.

"I brought you some scrambled eggs and toast. I thought you would like-hey, are you alright?" He asked her. He was...concerned for her.

That was not something that Abigail felt that often...or ever.

"I wish I could remember."

"I'll help you until you do."

And he read Abigail some of his favorite stories while she ate her scrambled eggs.

* * *

One week later...

Abigail was doing the dishes when suddenly, she remembered everything. She remembered the fight in the alley with Jacob over the heroin and meth that she was supposed to deliver to Ivan. He tried to convince her she didn't have to go down that path. She remembered how she slipped and fell and hit her head.

She was so surprised that she dropped the plate she was holding.

The plate shattered and shards sliced into her bare feet, releasing blood. She yipped and jumped on the counter.

Jacob ran in to the kitchen and saw the broken plate and Abigail's bleeding feet. Instead of being angry, he was kind. She half expected to get hit. He swept up the broken pieces and bandaged her feet.

Back at home, she would have been hit over and over again.

With Ivan, she would have stand still in front of a target while his sister threw knives at her.

Abigail was never treated like this. With kindness. She decided that she was not going back to Ivan and the Mafia. She wasn't going to tell Jacob she had her memory back.

But when would he decide that he had enough?

* * *

It was a cool Wednesday night. Jacob and Abigail just finished watching _Suicide Squad_ at the theatre and were walking back to Jacob's apartment.

They passed an alley when they heard a woman's voice.

"Ivan has been looking for you."

Her white hair made her dark eyes look even more psychotic. Natalya charged at Abigail with a machete in each hand.

Jacob did not have anything to arm himself with but he stepped in front of Abigail to protect her anyway.

With Jacob in front of her, he didn't see Abigail pull a kitchen knife out of her boot. She pushed Jacob out of the way and engaged in a knife fight between Natalya.

"Ivan has been looking for you! I don't know why but he likes you!" She grunted.

"Probably because I get the job done and don't obsess over him like you do." Abigail retorted.

Natalya tried to stab her but Abigail blocked the attack and sliced her opposite hand so she dropped her machete to the ground. Abigail then grabbed the wrist and judo flipped Natalya over her shoulder.

Natalya's second machete fell out of her hand and slid a few feet away.

"Are you going to tell Ivan where I am?" Her knife was at Natalya's throat.

"Yes." Natalya spit in her face.

She didn't do that twice.

Abigail stood up and wiped the blood off of her face.

"So you remember everything?" Jacob asked.

"You just watched me get into a fight with a psychotic woman and kill her and all you can say is 'So you remember everything'?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Well, I can't stay in bloody clothes all night."

They walked hand in hand.

"Hey, do you want to go to Disney Land?"

Jacob thought about it.

"Sure."

"Hey Jacob, you know what?"

"What?"

"You're my hero."


	35. Traveling Soldier

**My great-grandma died on my birthday and I want to dedicate this chapter to her.**

 **This is also how my great-grandparents met.**

 ** _This is when Hadassah and Alfred are speaking German to each other._**

 **And German is going to be used when they are speaking in front of a person who can't understand it.**

 **Sorry for my absence.**

* * *

Alfred was in a nice family restaurant in New York City. If he was going to die in the War, then he wanted to have one last home cooked meal. It wasn't the same as his mother's God bless her soul.

Alfred might have talked big about being a war hero but to be honest, he was terrified. When, no, _if_ he died, and he wasn't, then there would be no one to grieve for him. No one to send him letters to remind him that he was missed.

He was about to leave when he saw a pretty brunette come in and then tried to talk to the waiter in a mix of broken English and German.

The waiter was about to tell her to leave but, with a pretty girl needing a hero, Alfred decided he was going to fill the role.

"She's saying that she would like some coffee and some soup."

The waiter and the girl looked stunned.

"You can understand German?" He asked.

" _Ja._ I have a friend who was a German immigrant and I taught him English while he taught me German."

The girl looked so shocked that he was being kind to her.

" _Do you want to sit with me?"_ he asked her.

 _"Yes, please."_

Alfred pulled a chair out for her and she sat down.

" _What is your name?"_

 _"My name is Alfred. What is your name?_

 _"Hadassah T'aviv."_

 _"That doesn't sound like a German name."_

 _"I'm a Jew."_ She froze and looked like she was about to bolt.

Then it clicked for Alfred. She escaped Germany because she was a Jew. Jew were not being treated well, at least, those were the rumors that flew out of Europe.

" _I promise that nothing is going to happen to you. Whatever is going on in Europe, it is not going to happen in America. You are safe."_

Alfred took her hands in his. She still looked nervous but she didn't look like she was going to run.

The waiter delivered coffee for the both of them and set down two bowls of soup instead on one.

"I didn't order any."

"You're not going to have any good food while your over there fighting. Soldiers eat free today."

"Thank you. _Hadassah, are you feeling well?"_

 _"You are a soldier?"_

 _"Yes. I'm being shipped out tomorrow."_

She sipped the coffee.

 _"Are you afraid?"_

 _"Yes. But there are other people who are more afraid than I am so I am going to be brave for them."_

 _"That is very noble of you. Who are you leaving behind?"_

 _"No one. My mother died and my father left. I have no siblings and I do not have a girl to miss me."_

 _"You must be feel sad."_

 _"No. This just means that no one will cry when they hear that I have died."_

 _"I'd feel saddened by your death."_

 _"Thank you. Oh, don't worry about paying. I'll get that."_ Alfred smiled at her.

Before the war, before Jews were singled out, Hadassah would get smiles from different men. But none that made her heart ache and feel light all at the same time.

" _Will you write to me, while I am over there?"_

He honestly expected her to say no. He expected her to leave. He was preparing himself for rejection.

"Ja. I...write." She said in heavily accented but broken English.

" _I'll write you in German until you are comfortable enough in English."_

 _"Do you want me to write first or are you going to write me?"_

 _"If you give the address of where you are staying, I can to get you your first letter by the end of the month._

 _"I don't have a place to stay yet."_

 _"If you want, you could stay at my apartment until the war is over and I'll help you find a place of your own."_

 _"I would like that."_

XXXXXX

Rose Miller was an expert on many thing. Love just happened to be her specialty. As she walked down the street, she was a very handsome young man. And a soldier!

If he didn't have that girl on his arm, she would have snatched him up and wrapped him up in a blanket and feed him a cookie just do he would not leave for war. After all, that is how she lost her husband in the Great War. She didn't want this young woman to go through the same pain she had.

* * *

January 1944

Alfred could not stay awake another minute. However, it was the first chance in a long time he had to write Hadassah. The last letter he received was from over three months ago.

"You're using your time to sleep to write home to a girl? You Americans are strange." One of the British officers that Alfred had to share a room with. Oh, and a Canadian was there somewhere...there he was. Writing his girl back home too.

"While you Brits could take a car and drive 15 minutes to a couple hours to get home to your girl, Matthew and I have to write a letter, have it go through screenings, wait for a plane or boat crazy enough to go across the pacific, and by the time our faithful women receive our letters of love, we could have been captured by the enemy or killed in action. So why don't you shut your condescending trap and go to sleep while there is some sort of peace in this hell hole."

The British officer's eyebrows widen in shock.

"And you wonder why people in other countries don't like Americans."

"Does it look like I care you maple syrup loving, moose riding, polar bear?"

"You don't give a single shit, do you."

"I give one and it's not being waisted on this."

"She must be a special woman."

"She is Matthew. She is."

* * *

June 6, 1944

Hadassah mailed her letter to Alfred that morning.

She woke up at four I'm the morning and felt sick. It was something to do with Alfred, she knew it. Something was happening and Alfred was in the middle of it.

After she mailed her letter, she went to work but she prayed for his safety more than she had throughout the entire war.

XXXXXXX

Alfred thought many times he should have died. He thought many times he did die. But something or someone was keeping him alive. His brothers fell. The British and Canadians fell, but he stood.

He knew beforehand that when they actually stormed the beaches of Normandy that there was a high chance of death. He just didn't want to believe it until now.

Bullets rained down from the sky.

The sea was red with blood.

Some soldiers used the bodies of dead soldiers to form a makeshift wall to stop the bullets and reload their own weapons.

Alfred was one of the last men standing once the nightmare was over.

* * *

October 1945

Hadassah's last letter from Alfred was when he told her he survived and helped liberate France. He then explained how he was then being sent over to the Philippians and then transferred to a base stationed at Midway. Needless to say, that was over six months ago.

The Second World War was over as of September 2.

It was now October.

Hadassah sat in Alfred's apartment. After a day working alongside of doctors and stitching up people, she really wanted to read the letters that Alfred had sent home to her. As she read them, she noticed a significant difference in how he spoke in them. The first few were full of naive enthusiasm and gradually became short and to the point. After a while, Hadassah saw how the way that he signed the letters became different.

They were signed _dein Freund,_ your friend. And the more resent ones became _für immer_ _deins_ , and _Ihr Soldat._

There was a knock on the door and when she answered, it was an older version of the young smiling boy she met just a few years ago. He was still smiling but his eyes were sad.

"You're alive!" She hugged him.

"You're speaking English." He held her like they were the only two in the world.

"I have not gotten any letters since you were at Normandy. I thought that you died."

"I thought that I would die."

They just stood in the silence and let the unsaid words between them fill their minds.

'I thought that you would die over there.'

'I thought that you would forget me.'

"Over the years, I have fallen for you and your letters.'

'I have fallen in love with you.'

Many unspoken words were said that night.


	36. gods of Hetalia

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Alfred stormed into the throne room. He marched straight up to the King of the gods, who was calm despite raging god heading towards him.

"God of war. What brings you here?"

The damn fool had the nerve to smile.

"You know exactly why! Now give her back!" He roared.

The other gods were frozen in fear. The god of war was usually peaceful so much so that he rarely raised his voice.

Now that it was being raised, they knew better than to interfere with the two brothers.

"I don't think I will, brother."

The two brothers locked eyes in an icy stare.

"I believe that you don't mean that. I know that you will give me my wife back or there will be consequences." Alfred threatened.

"Your empty threats amuse me, but you will not get her back."

The war god laughed. It was not his normal, cheerful laugh but then again, this was not the normal, cheerful god. This was a cruel and grieving and unforgiving side of the god that was rarely seen.

"Then you will feel what I feel."

"What do you mean Alfred?" Matthew grew more and more fearful of the unstable god.

"You took away my love, now you will lose yours a thousand fold."

Alfred raised his hand and at that moment, the queen of the gods started to choke.

Matthew pleaded with his brother to release his hold on his wife. But the god of war smiled and turned his back on the king holding his choking wife.

1 down, 999 loses to go.

XXXXXX

"Alfred."

"Gilbert."

The two gods greeted each other. You might say that they were businessmen in a way, as war and death coincide, but they were more often friends then colleagues.

"Please give her back to me. I'll do anything, give you anything, just please give her back!" the god pleaded.

"Alfred you are my friend and you knows the laws of death, especially for us. She can only be revived if the god that killed her revives her. If she were a mortal, then I would have sent her to be reborn but she's not."

"What about Monika? She died and she was brought back."

"My sister fought against Francis and since she was only half god, she died. When Francis saw how in love Feliciano was with her, he brought her back as the goddess of dawn. Francis bringing my sister back to life only happened because he was the one that killed her. Matthew is the only one that can bring Hadassah back. I'm sorry."

The god of war fell to his knees and let out the cry of anguish he had held in for so long. All of his pain, all of his fear, all of his anger, it was all in that cry that left his lips.

Gilbert wished multiple times in his life that he could bring back the dead so he would not have to witness the grief and the anguish of the living. This was one of those times.

...

"I'm going to ask you again, bring her back."

"My answer is still no."

Alfred's face was stone cold. So void of emotion.

"Then you better find Francis because he's with your wife."

687 down, 313 to go.

XXXXXXX

Ivan knew why Alfred was here and what he wanted. However, he could not do what Alfred wanted.

"You're the god of Black Magic, surely there is something that you can do to bring Hadassah back."

"Comrade, if there was a way, then I would have done it by now and made her my own. There are laws as to what I can and cannot do with magic. Alice must have told you before you came to me."

"Alice's magic only goes so far. What little magic she can perform is making people fall in love and making marriages binding. Though that worked brilliantly with Francis."

"Francis is still going after other women?"

"You didn't hear? He had an affair with the Queen."

Ivan, who was drinking his vodka, spit it out. "You can't be serious."

"You need to get out more. Next time there is a war, you should be on my side."

...

"Give her back to me Matthew. You know how serious I am about this. I thought that you would be more understanding with Maja an all."

"Maja had nothing to do with this. You could have left her out of it but instead you drug her into a fight that she had no part in!"

"No. You brought her into the fight when you murdered my Hadassah. You have no one to blame but yourself."

"You don't understand. Hadassah needed to die!"

"SHE NEVER HURT ANYONE!"

"THE FATES SAID THAT IT WOULD BE HER SON THAT WOULD BRING ABOUT THE NEXT WAR!"

"SO YOU WOULD JUST KILL HER IN ORDER TO PREVENT A WAR THAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN EITHER WAY? WHETHER SHE LIVED OR DIED? YOU COULD HAVE JUST CURSED HER TO BARREN FOR ETERNITY!"

"WELL, WHEN YOU PUT IT THAT WAY, YES!"

Alfred looked at his brother with a blank expression. "Then Maja will suffer until you bring her back."

As Matthew arrived in his chambers, he saw his wife on the floor with a slit throat.

1000.

The note on her cold body said that if he wanted her alive, he had to resurrect Hadassah.

XXXXXXX

Alfred was sharpening his weapons when Matthew came to visit him.

"You are here to gloat?"

"I am here to apologize. I'll resurrect Hadassah if you resurrect Maja."

"Well, well, well. It looks like you can understand my point of view now that your own wife was taken from you."

"Do you want me to bring her back or not? Give me Maja and I'll give you Hadassah."

"No Matthew. We do this together. I don't want to give Maja back if I don't get my wife in return, and vice versa. We do this together with no funny business."

Matthew's plan was not going well. He wanted to trick Alfred and get Maja back but he didn't want to lose her forever.

"Let's go pay Gilbert a visit."

...

As Alfred and Matthew prepared for the sacrifice needed to bring back the soul of a god, Gilbert went to the very depths of the Underworld where only the souls of the dead gods reside.

Matthew waited for the right moment for Alfred to look away before he filled the cup meant to hold some of his blood with water from the River Lithe. Matthew then proceeded to cut his forearm and held the cup under the stream of blood.

Alfred wonder why Matthew took so long. He had finished with the sacrifice five minutes ago. Alfred would have questioned more on it but he was a glowing figure of white in the darkness.

It was Gilbert and he had two souls with him.

Maja was on his left and Hadassah was on his right.

"Since Maja was the most recent to die, she goes first."

Alfred gave her the blood to drink and said the spell to bring her to life. Slowly, but gradually increasing in speed, she began to solidify and more life like.

When she finally breathed again, she ran to Matthew who hugged her like she was the only one in the world.

"A deals a deal Matthew." Alfred impatiently stated.

Matthew repeated the process Alfred had done with Hadassah. Once she began to solidify, Matthew felt some regret for what he had done. He and Maja sneaked away while the other two waited for Hadassah to come back to life.

Alfred had eyes only for his wife.

He thought his heart would burst from joy when she breathed again. He could feel the happiness trying to escape when Hadassah looked at time.

Then his heart shattered when he heard the words that no one should ever hear from their loved one.

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **Maja-Greenland. Pronounced My-ah**

 **If you have a request, I take them. Either leave one in the comments or PM me if you have one.**


	37. Angeldemon AU part 2

It was after weeks after Hadassah traded her freedom for Lili.

She hated Hell. She hated the demons that came up to her and tried to take the feathers from her wings. And she hated him. He was the reason she was here. The reason that she felt hate. The reason that she was now pregnant with a demon child.

Alfred on the other hand was more pleased than he ever was. He had the angel he always wanted. The demons feared him now more than ever and his beautiful angel was now pregnant with his child.

What more could he possibly want?

For his wife not to look at him in hate and anger.

For his wife to love him.

For his wife to not hate their child.

For his wife to not try to escape every time she had the chance.

Anyone of these for the most part.

He did not understand this. He provided for her, he protected her from the angels that tried to get her back, he fought the demons that wanted her, he gave Lili back to her, he even gave her a child! And she still hated him.

Why?

Why did she hate him so much?

No. She didn't hate him. With the half demon and half angel child, her hormones are bound to be more crazy then a regular human.

She didn't hate him. She loved him.

At least, that is what Alfred told himself.

...

Hadassah stared at her _husband_ as he talked to unborn child.

"You are going to be the most awesome child to live."

She may hate him, but when he was like this he was...endearing.

"Is that a smile I see?" He smirked at her. _Damn him._

"No it is not."

"You don't have to be so cold with me. We're married now. We're going to have a baby soon. You are going to be Queen of Hell one day so why are you so cold with me?"

"I am an angel, not a demon. I will never be the Queen of Hell because you are not the King."

"Yet."

"I don't like you because of many reasons. You are a lying demon, you took Lili to Hell when she should have gone to Heaven, you forced me to choose between her and myself, and I am pregnant with your demon spawn."

"There has never been a time where I lied to you. I took Lili because she was the only one keeping us apart. The reason that we could not fall in love. You chose me. And you also chose to have the baby."

...

"Here, you need to eat or you will get sick again."

"If that is a hamburger, I swear that I will throw up."

"But you have been craving a hamburger."

"NOT ANYMORE!"

"What do you want instead?"

"I want lutefisk."

Alfred nearly puked himself.

"Why would you want lutefisk?"

"Why does your child want lutefisk? Because we're hungry."

"Alright, I'll get you your damn lutefisk."

 _Stupid cravings._

...

"Alfred?"

"Yes honey?"

"Do you love me?"

Alfred looked up from the demon he was torturing to look at Hadassah.

"Of course I love you. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm fat."

"Oh honey, you're not fat. You're pregnant."

"That was the wrong thing to say." The demon said.

And he was right. Hadassah started crying which caused Alfred to be her hero and held her and told her she was not fat.

...

Alfred woke to the sound of his angel throwing up. It has gotten pretty bad lately and she hasn't been able to keep anything down. Alfred got up and held her soft hair back as she vomited again.

There were words from Alfred but his actions sent a clear message.

 _I love you._

When she had a break, Hadassah whispered a faint "I-

And there was another round of vomit.

 _'Maybe he isn't so bad...'_

...

Alfred had fought and he won the throne of Hell. He was now the King and his angel his Queen.

"So you are the King now?"

"Yes I am and honey, you should see me in a crown."

"Yes, I bet you look like a dork."

"Hey!"

Hadassah giggled before she took his hand and placed it on her abdomen. It wasn't long before there was a soft kick.

The smile on Alfred's face was enough to set her heart a flutter.

What was happening to her? She was supposed to hate demons. She was trained to fight demons.

So why was she falling for him?

...

"Sire, it's the Queen. She is giving birth." A small demon by the name of Ravis announced.

That was enough to send Alfred flying through the corridor to where he heard his wife screaming in pain. His heart broke to see her in pain and knowing that he was the cause of it.

 _'If this is childbirth, I can't put her through this again.'_ Alfred thought as he watched his wife go through labor.

"The baby is almost here, m'lady. One more push." Toris said.

Hadassah's grip on Alfred's hand tightened. Sweat poured from her forehead.

' _Is there supposed to be this much blood?'_

Thethought didn't linger as the cries of a newborn filled the room.

"You have a son, your majesties."

Pride filled Alfred. He had a son. A handsome son that he would get to raise with his Queen!

Toris carefully gave the baby to Hadassah as she cried from pain and joy. She held the tiny baby boy in her arms as Alfred pulled her close to him.

"What do you want to name him, my love."

"I was thinking David if we had a boy." Was it normal to feel lightheaded and dizzy?

"Then that is what we'll call him. Our little David."

' _Is it normal to feel this tired?'_

 _"_ MyQueen, are you well?" Toris asked.

"Honey, is there something wrong?"

"I feel...sleepy..."

"NO! M'lady you must stay awake! You cannot fall asleep!"

"Honey, please don't leave me!"

"I lov..."

Hadassah, Guardian Angel and Queen of Hell, mother to first demon and angel halfbreed, died. Before she even got to say to her husband that she loved him.


	38. Gakuen Hetalia

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It was a boring day for the Newspaper club at Hetalia High. They already did the article on the swim team, their band went to compete in a international event to see who would go on a trip around the world, and the Magic club has not set anything on fire as of late.

"Ludwig, I'm bored."

"I agree, Ludwig-san. I can't write anything interesting about the weather."

"Can we do something else? Something fun. Please"

"Alright. What do you have in mind?"

Feliciano and Kiku were amazed that they got this far.

"Well, I would like to check out the new club that Romano is in. It's the knitting club and I only found out about it because I found his diary. There is a lot of things about Antonio in there."

"Well, we haven't written about the clubs in a while." Kiku was hoping to see this new club.

"Lets go find this club then."

* * *

So say that Ivan was in a bad mood was an understatement. Even an idiot could tell by the way he furiously knitted a yellow and blue scarf.

"Bad day hmm." Romano growled as he too knitted like his life depended on it.

"It was the worst."

"Fucking Spanish bastard."

"I take Antonio is still oblivious."

By the curses and amount of swearing that Romano muttered under his breath, Ivan took that as a yes.

They knitted in silence for a lovely five minutes when the door was slammed open by an pissed off American. Once Alfred stepped into the room, he then proceeded to slam the door.

Alfred sat down with a pair of knitting needles in his hand and started to knit with angry motivation.

"Hello Alfred."

"Hello bastard."

"Hello guys."

All three returned to the comfortable silence of rage knitting. Ivan scarf was staring to get long. Romano was adding some detail to his scarf. Alfred was attempting to make an American flag blanket.

The door was slammed open again. This time, it was a red face Brit who looked ready to kill someone.

The door was nearly knocked off of its hinges when Arthur slammed it again.

There was a chorus of hellos and swearing from Romano and Arthur.

They then proceeded to knit with an occasional swear from Romano and "that frog is a wanker" from Arthur.

"Alright. Now that the I Knit so I don't kill anyone Club is almost at an end, I invite you to present the products of your rage and then we'll discuss what we are going to do about it. As club president, I call Romano to present first."

"That Spanish bastard is oblivious to everything. I will do something about it later." He held up a red and yellow scarf that looked like the Spanish flag.

"I can feel the sexual tension dripping off of it."

"Sounds like a good plan. I call Arthur to present."

"I hate that frog. If I hear about how much he wants to lick my face one more time I will...[this was taken out because of graphic violence that is not appropriate to young viewers and some people might get ideas. Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience.]

He held up a sweater that had a frog on it with the words "die twat die."

"Well...that was...descriptive. Alfred, you're next."

"Essie's brothers are being horrible to her at home and I couldn't do anything about it. I will give her this blanket because I want to tell her that everything will be ok even when I am not there."

Alfred held up a blanket with the American flag on it. It was impressive for a blanket that was quickly knitted in an hour. Then again, rage is a strong motivator.

"What did you make Ivan?"

"I made a scarf for Yekatyrina. The source of my rage is that she is dating Alfred's brother. I don't think she should be dating anyone but that is my opinion."

"I thought you liked Mattie?"

"I do. Just not when he's dating my sister. Another productive day for the Knitting club. I will. See you all the next time you have a desire to punch the lights out of someone. Have a great weekend."

* * *

"That is the club your brother is in?" Ludwig whispered

"I didn't know that big brother liked Antonio."

"So this kitting club is basically them knitting so they don't kill someone? I don't think that we should publish this story because they might turn their rage on us."

"I agree."

"Ja."


	39. Doctor AU

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Life in the hospital is always interesting. You see many people and treat different diseases. Some incurable and others, you can treat.

It's always hard when a patient dies. It is.

You do all you can, try very hard, and they die.

They take a bit of you when they leave, I think.

At least she did.

* * *

Resident Doctor Jacob T'aviv was nearing the end of his rounds, he walked the nurses station to get the next medical papers of his last patients, Tina looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Jacob. Abigail is back in room 205."

Jacob ran to the room where he saw his favorite patient getting hooked up to the heart monitor.

"Hey hot-stuff, you know you're not supposed to get in bed without me." He flirted.

Arthur, the doctor who was in the room observing her chart, gagged.

"Well, you weren't here and I got lonely." Abigail flirted back.

 _Abigail has been in and out of the hospital much like I am._

"Well doc, do you have a heart for me yet?"

Jacob took in a deep breath. "Well, we don't know yet. You might be here for nothing, and you might be here to get that transplant you need."

"Do you know how weird it is to sit and wait for a family to pull the plug and their loved one dies so I don't?" She looked at him with her bright blue eyes.

"Very weird?"

"Extremely weird." She played with her green robe that hid the horrible hospital clothes. "So how is my sister? Has she given birth yet?"

"Maddie is not on my list but I can check on her for you."

"Thank you. Come back soon."

"I will." Jacob left the room.

"Oh I hope that she has a little girl." She whispered to herself.

 _The funny thing about Abigail, none of the doctors know what is wrong with her heart. They know enough that she needs a transplant soon or she will die, but what exactly is the cause, they don't know._

* * *

Gilbert was outside of his wife's room talking with Roderich and Elizaveta.

"The stress of the pregnancy is starting to have an effect on your wife." Elizaveta said gently.

"What do you mean Lizzie?"

"If we don't induce the labor, Madeleine will die and it is quite possible that the baby will as well." Roderich explained.

"So what will happen if I decide to induce the labor?"

"We'll have an emergency C section once the pills speed up the labor. Both Madeleine and the baby will live."

It was as if the room was spinning and the floor was suddenly shaking violently.

Roderich caught him and Elizaveta brought a chair for him.

"Do you know what you are going to name the baby?" Elizaveta asked, hoping to distract Gilbert.

"Fritz for a boy or Marie for a girl."

Elizaveta smiled. "No matter what your baby will turn out to be, they are going to have an awesome father."

Roderich and Gilbert stared at her.

"Did you call me awesome?"

"And it will never happen again. Don't make me regret it. Oh hello Jacob."

"Hello. Abigail wanted me to check on her sister. Hi Gil. How's Madeleine?" It was such an innocent question.

How was anyone?

If one were to ask 'how are you' the recipient lies and says everything is fine.

That is the beauty with doctors. They tell the truth no matter how brutal the answer.

"She's not well." Gilbert seemed to have aged ten years.

"So are we going to induce the labor?"

"Yes. I want my wife and child to be alive. Not in a coffin."

"I'll go tell Abigail that her sister is in labor now."

"No. She would want to know if she is having a niece or a nephew. Can you stay. I need someone to talk too."

"Sure."

...

Three hours later...

"How is Madeleine?" Gilbert was shaking with so many emotions.

Roderich smiled. "Madeleine and your twin children are fine."

Gilbert's jaw dropped. He had _twins_?

Not even his brother had twins.

"You know what this means mein friends? I am more a man then my brother is."

Roderich and Elizaveta rolled their eyes at the man who had ripped his shirt open and stood on a chair like he was king of the world. Then again, he was a new father so he he had every right to do so.

"I have to see mein Birdie and our little chicks!" He ran to the room where his wife and his children exhaustedly slept.

"I'll go tell Abigail that she is an aunt." Jacob left the two doctors in the empty hallway.

"Do you think we should tell Gilbert that his only daughter he will ever have was stillborn?" Roderich asked once the two men were out of hearing range.

"No. Let him have this. He doesn't need grief on what is to he the happiest day of his life. It would be cruel to tell him." Elizaveta answered softly.

* * *

Jacob whistled as he made his way to Abigail's room. He was just turning the corner when he saw Tina, Arthur, Ivan, Ludwig, Berwald, and Emma running to a room.

Abigail's room.

"What's wrong?"

"She's coding!" Felicity cried as she ran to the room as well.

Jacob could swear his heart stopped. He slowly made his way to the room.

He saw Ludwig trying to restart her heart. He saw Ivan trying to get her to breathe again. He saw Arthur preparing to shock her. He saw the nurses trying in vain to help the doctors.

It didn't matter what they did. The heart monitor continued he release the single monetary beep and a single line signaling no heartbeat.

Then everything slowed down around Jacob and he saw a very strange and beautiful sight.

Abigail was standing right in the middle of the chaos singing a lullaby to the baby girl in her arms. When the baby stopped crying, Abigail looked at him and smiled.

Jacob blinked.

Abigail was lying dead on the bead with the heart monitor making that damnned noise.

''Time of death 12:34 pm." Tina whispered.

Arthur picked up the heart monitor and threw it across the room. Ludwig and Ivan swore and left the room. The three girls started to prepare her for the trip downstairs.

Arthur stormed passed the three nurses but stopped at him."Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine." Jacob whispered.

The other doctors and nurses waiting outside silently mourned.


	40. The girl you like

**I own nothing.**

 **Sorry for the lateness on this one.**

 **This is going to be in three parts.**

 **Jose is Mexico.**

 **Maja is Greenland.**

* * *

 _Arthur._

At Hetalia High School for International Students, there is no lack of the bounty of love.

Romantic love like the passion that Antonio has for the feisty but loving Romana. Or the soft, loving tenderness between Ludwig and Felicity.

Platonic love like Gilbert and Elizaveta. Francis and Arthur once in a blue moon on a leap year.

But alas, the most tragic of all love, is that of unrequited love. There is nothing that feels more like a knife in the heart than the knowledge that your sun and your stars will never return your affections.

"I have to at least try to win her love. If I sit back and do nothing, I shall forever be left in a state of what could have been." Arthur cried. "I have to tell her that I love or I will die of my own cowardice."

"Arthur, you do realize that Abigail only thinks of you as a friend, do you not?" Francis watched his friend pace frantically in his living room. "I hope that you understand that and get back to writing your French paper or I am leaving."

"Doubt thou that the stars are fire; doubt that doth move; doubt truth to be a liar; but never doubt I love! I love Abigail. I want to hold her hand. I want to make her laugh that stupid and adorable laugh. I want to cook for her and love her and be her everything."

"I never doubt anything but your cooking."

"UGggGGGGggg! Francis I need help!"

"I suggest a mental hospital."

"How do I sweep her off of her feet?"

"Let's sit down and think about this. The woman of your affections is Abigail."

"Let I die if I speak otherwise."

"Her father is a Swedish six foot tall, muscled giant that may or may not be involved in the disappearance of her ex. Her mother is a sweet lady until Abigail is involved."

"My love shall give me the strength to stand proud in the presence of her parents."

"Her brothers include a demonic hockey player, a crazy adopted Mexican brother who may or may not be a drug dealer, and a small and annoying kid, and brothers crazy enough to move to Australia."

"I'll just talk to Matthew off the ice and not in hockey season. José is not a problem and Peter doesn't like me anyway. Jett went to Australia. Michael went to New Zealand."

Francis stared at him. "She has a crush on Jacob T'aviv."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "And how, pray tell, did you come by this information? Abigail is my day and my night and you refused to tell me information of this importance?"

"Will you just stop with the Shakespeare? Even if she does go out with you, do you really think that Ivan will let you go out with her? He still likes her even after the break up."

"I can be strong and face Ivan if it means that I have the pleasure of treating my lady love with the respect that she most undeniably deserves." His green eyes shone bright with determination. His eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration or annoyance with the French man.

"Arthur, I am going to be blunt about this. You have no mussel like her father or Ivan. You clash heads with her brothers and they are the ones that are going to be alive longer than her scary father. You are not the man that she is in love with like Jacob is. You are a scrawny, moody Brit that plays Dungeons and Dragons with your weird friends on Friday nights because you do not have any other friends besides Vlad, Lukas, and myself." Francis vented. "However, if you truly love her like you claim you do, then you will ignore what I have just said, sweep her off her feet and romance her like you said. Who am I to stand in the way of love?"

Arthur ran out of the house to his garden of roses in the backyard. Francis watched Arthur as he took his prized roses and run down the street.

"Hey Francis, where'd the lad run of to?" Arthur's older brother asked.

"He's going to confess to Abigail."

"Well then the poor lad's heart is gonna be broken. Jacob just asked her out and she said yes."

* * *

 _José (_ Not her brother in this!)

"Romana, you have to tell me how I can win mi amor's love! What do women like? What causes them to be swept off their feet?"

"Stupidity apparently." She glared at the picture her sister just sent of the potato bastard.

"Romana!"

"José!"

"Please just tell me if I have any chance to be with Her!"

"Who is her?" Romana shouted.

"Abigail! Who else?"

"No. You know why? Her father is a viking like man, her uncles have all been in the military so her standards are high. Her brother Matthew is surprisingly violent which is why you should never trust the sweet ones."

"He plays hockey."

"I rest my case. Her crush has her attention which is more than you're ever going to get. Her ex boyfriend is Ivan which she broke up with. I mean, who breaks up with _him?_ But they are on decent terms so that is fine. And there is you. I admit that you and you brother have killer accents-"

"YOU LOVE THE SOUND OF MY VOICE ROMA!?"

Romana's eyes went wide. "Cazzo."

José's brother Antonio flew into the room and tackled his girlfriend in a hug. He didn't want to interrupt the hugging and the swearing so José left.

The next day at school, José was determined to talk to Abigail. Some other time because she was an angel and he didn't feel worthy of her.

Maybe tomorrow.

* * *

 _Jacob_

Jacob planed to sit alone and study for his upcoming physics final but Maja and Gilbert had other plans. Like pester him about Abigail.

"You guys don't get it. I could never be with Abigail."

"Why not?" Maja stared at him.

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because I can't."

"That is not an awesome enough reason."

"Alright. How about this, her dad is one scary man."

"Berwald isn't that scary."

"Matthew scares the crap out of Ivan."

"Ivan was dating his sister. Of course he's gonna scare Ivan."

"She has a crush on Arthur."

At this, both Maja and Gilbert started to laugh like a pack of hyenas.

"I can tell you for a fact that Gayle does not have a crush on Arthur."

"Since she broke up with Ivan, no one has been brave enough to ask her out."

"So change that." Gilbert encouraged.

"She would not want to go out with me."

"And how would you know that?"

"I just do."

"Why don't you just ask me out then."

Abigail stood behind him the entire time. But because Maja and Gilbert were terrible friends, they didn't tell him that.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. So are you going to ask me out to do I have to ask you?"

"Abigail," he cleared his throat. "Will you go on a date with me this Friday?" Was his voice as shakey as he thought it was? Oh God, was he going to have a heart attack?

"I would love to. But you have to come to my house you I can introduce you to my parents. They're going to love you."

Only Maja saw Gilbert texting his friends of what just happened at the library after school.


	41. Welcome to the Family

**I own nothing. Hetalia or the song Welcome to the Family.**

* * *

All Alfred and Hadassah wanted to do was to have a peaceful night.

WHILE THEY YELLED AT EACH OTHER TO KILL THE DAMN ZOMBIE!

They didn't expect was Alfred's sister calling him with big news.

The phone rang until Alfred's avatar died forcing him to get up and answer the phone. Hadassah didn't know who was on the other end but what they said changed Alfred's _'I'm gonna kill you zombie'_ attitude to an actual _'I'm going to kill you'_ attitude.

"Who was that?" She asked.

Alfred kissed her on the cheek. "I need to go have a talk with Gilbert. I'll be back soon."

Before Hadassah could even ask what was wrong, Alfred's truck was out of the driveway and speeding down the road.

...

Alfred was going to kill Gilbert.

No.

He wasn't going to kill Gilbert.

He was going to warn Gilbert because his family is going to kill Gilbert.

The normally hour long drive to his sister's home was made in twelve minutes.

Alfred used his key and walked in.

"That was twelve minutes. How many people did you run over?" His sister gasped.

"Not enough. Where is he?" Alfred growled.

"Hey Al, nice of you to-"

Alfred choked Gilbert and drug him outside. Madeleine was about to follow but her brother sent her a glare.

When Alfred finally released him, Gilbert's face returned to his natural pale color.

"Vhat...acck...the hell..." coughing fit"...was that..." deep breath" ...for?"

"That was for eloping with my sister."

Gilbert cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Technically, we got blackout drunk and woke up with a marriage certificate, rings, and no clothes."

"Gilbert..."

"Though the sex must have been awesome judging by the way Birdie was walking this morning."

"That's my sister you're talking about and YOUR wife!"

"I'm sorry. What do I do?"

"Well, you are better than Tim."

"Who's Tim?"

"Her old drug dealer."

"WHAT?"

"Anyway, I don't like you very much but Maddie seams to like you. She married you but she was drunk so I question her judgement."

"Hey!"

"Right now, I am the least of your worries. Wait til you meet the rest of the family."

Gilbert became three shades paler. "Scheiße."

"Exactly. Grandpa Loki is so old that he may have seen the vikings. He's also still on the police force and has no problem making you disappear. He is also judge and jury. Uncle Lukas is into black magic and works as an undertaker. He can bury you and no one would find your body. Mathias is crazy enough to go after you with an ax and it would be fun."

"What about your parents? Tino seems nice but your mom Freya looks a little scary."

"Momma has an ungodly temper and daddy has a shotgun with your name on it."

"Is there anyone in your family that is sane?"

"Emil and Peter are both expert hunters. They will track you down if you hurt my little sister in anyway and end you."

Gilbert sank to his knees.

"Hey, since we are now legally brother's in law, you should know that you have nothing to worry about as long as you treat my baby sister right. Now how about a beer?"

...

Hadassah was up at three in the morning waiting for Alfred to come home.

When he finally did show up, all he had to say was something about killing Gilbert and a shotgun before he passed out on the couch.


	42. Coffee Wars

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Many things occur when women get together and chat about their relationships.

The silent judging and secret longing that their boyfriends were just as sweet.

Or in the case of Mathide, Felicity, Tiina, and Hadassah, the competition for the love of their boyfriends with their coffee addiction.

"I bet that Lukas loves me more than coffee. If he had to choose between me and coffee, it would be me." Mathide beamed with confidence.

"And I bet that he would finish his coffee and then give you a pat on the head." Tiina sassed.

"Luddy love me more than coffee. If it's a late night, I'll bring him a cup and he'll give me a kiss before drinking it." Felicity stated with confidence.

"Or maybe he wants you to think that way, so you make him more coffee."

"What about you Tiina, miss coffee addict?" Hadassah asked.

"Oh, Berwald totally loves me more than coffee."

"So, we are at an impasse. One of us is loved more than coffee. The question is who? This needs to be done when all of us are present and can watch the reactions accordingly." Mathide said.

"The next world meeting. That is where we find out who is loved more: us or the coffee."

* * *

In Mathilde's defense, it was not a good plan. She waited until she saw Lukas walking towards the meeting room before she pounced. Which was why she was now suspended in midair while a pissed off Norwegian drank his sixth cup of coffee.

"Lukas, please let me down!"

"...No."

"Please just let me know if you love me more than you love coffee!"

Lukas didn't answer her because he was drinking his coffee.

...

Tiina had better luck with Berwald.

Granted, there is nothing that he would not do for her.

"Berwald, how much do you love me?" She gave him the puppy eyes and a little pout with her lip.

' _Cute, cute, cute!'_

"I love you to the moon and back."

He pulled her into a hug and then took a sip of his coffee.

"Are you drinking coffee while you hug me?"

Berwald didn't answer.

...

Felicity had the same idea as Mathilde. That is where the similarities of the two stop.

One difference in the outcome is that Ludwig caught the happy Italian in his arms as she ran to him at a very high speed that was normally reserved for retreat.

Though Felicity was ecstatic that Ludwig chose to catch her over the hot, fresh cup of coffee which now lay on the floor. Ludwig was grumpy because there was no more coffee in the break room and he had no coping mechanism to deal with the incompetent morons that he had to deal with on a regular basis.

It was going to be a _long_ meeting.

...

Alfred was very pleased with himself.

He managed to get the last cup of coffee. The precious cup of caffeine. The Holy Grail of dark black bitterness that wakes you up with a loving punch in the face and a guarantee that you can deal with complete and utter morons. A security blanket against idiots.

He walked into the meeting room and was about to take the first sip of his hard fought spoils of war from the break room when he saw Hadassah walk towards him.

"Hey Alfred, do you know if there is any coffee left in the break room?"

Such a simple question.

"No. But you can have my cup of coffee if you want."

Such a simple answer that held a much deeper meaning: I love you more than I love coffee.

As Hadassah drank the prized coffee that symbolized her and Alfred's love, she slipped Alfred homemade falafel under the table and ignored the glares and disbelief of her competitors.


	43. Sisters

**I own nothing.**

* * *

If there was one thing that Russia and America would admit, it would be that they were scared of their sisters. No. Not Ukraine and Canada. They were the sweet ones. I am talking about the OTHER sister.

For Russia, it's Belarus.

For America, it's Mexico.

They always had this unspoken agreement that if the other's sister was within a ten mile or sixteen kilometer radius, they would warn the other to look over their shoulder.

It was at the nation's annual "We didn't destroy the world" dinner party. It had been put in action after World War Two and was then every other year during the Cold War. But anyway, there is a lot of drinking, dancing, eating, and last year held the record of least amount of fires caused by alcohol and the most caused by accident.

It's pretty fun to be at. One time, Germany got drunk and sang karaoke with Romano who was equally drunk. Another time, England confessed his undying love to France who carried him out the door and didn't show up for a week. It must have been a good week.

There was no way to predict what kind of madness that would happen this year.

It was pretty boring so far. But then again, no one had reached for their fifth or twelfth glass of beer. The good German kind. Not the watered down crap the rest of the world has.

When Greenland had enough liquid courage to ask Canada to dance, that was when things went down hill in the eyes of the adult supervision and the beginning of a party in the eyes of the nations.

America was just about to yell at Greenland to get his filthy hands off of his little sister when Russia ran up to America.

"Red alert Jones! Your sister is here." He gasped.

"No shit Sherlock. She's right there." America pointed to where Greenland dipped Canada.

"Not her. The other one."

America turned pale. "You mean?"

"She is in the building now."

America wanted to thank his frienimy but the fear of getting caught by his sister took over any sensible thought. He did the only thing he could do.

He ran.

America ran into a deserted hallway where Israel and Judah were playing battleship shots.

"Israel, I need you!"

"In a minute. C4?"

"Damn." Judah took a shot.

"Now! Follow me!"

"What is going on? Why are you running?"

"My sister is here!"

"I saw Canada and Greenland kissing earlier. So?" she panted.

"Not her, although I'll deal with Greenland later. The other one. Mexico!"

"Oh you better run."

"I have a cabin that I am going to. I will contact you in about two years. Please take care of Director Fury and Tony while I'm gone. Also," He kicked a vent and threw the damaged metal down the hall and took out an old army bag and a gun. "I have promised Canada freshly brewed Sweet Sap Whiskey. It's in the second drawer on the left in my desk. Remove it or it will begin to smell like someone mixed alcohol with marijuana. Don't come after me no matter what happens. Godspeed!"

Israel was still processing what he said when he pulled her close and kissed her like he was going off to war.

She watched as he ran down the hall and yelled for Georgia to get out of the way.

She went back to her game of Battleship with Judah.

"Do you hear that?" Judah's drunkenness slurred his speech.

Israel listened and heard the faint Russian pleas and loud cursing in Spanish.

Israel blinked and then she was slammed against the wall.

"Donde esta mi hermano? Where is the bastard!" For someone small, she sure had an iron grip.

"I don't know."

"Mi hermano would not go anywhere without telling you. Donde esta Alfred?" Fury shone in her eyes.

"Is this about the wall?"

Mexico's grip on Israel tightened. "You will tell Alfred that he has to come and face me like a man or perderá lo que lo hace hombre. Comprende?"

"Si?"

"Good." She let her go. "I am glad we are on the same page."

...

 _Tally of the night:_

 _Drunk nations: All_  
 _Accidental fires: 23_  
 _Intentional fires: 13_  
 _Drunken marriage(s): 2 (the lowest so far)_  
 _Failed Black Magic: 76_  
 _Near death experiences: 983,844,923,253 times._

 _All nations will have to fix the damage and Iceland and Hong Kong will be married for at least twenty years. No Norway. You cannot destroy the contract with magic. Canada and Greenland will be married for at least ten before negotiations for either termination or continuation of the contract. Prussia and Netherlands cannot interfere with their marriage._

 _Also, America, Mexico wants to talk to you. To give you the kid friendly version: she is mad and wants to talk to you about the fence along the southern boarder._

 _Sincerely_ _,_

 _The now traumatized adults that now are going to have to go to therapy for the rest of our lives._

...

Israel waited for America to contact her. She was right in the middle of working with her Prime Minister when an intern delivered a note with coordinates on it.

That was how she ended up in a small bush plane up in Alaska headed to the middle of nowhere. She had to jump out the plane because the pilot could not land and then climb to the other side of the mountain.

She was about to give up when she saw a tiny cabin in the middle of pine trees.

She knocked on the door and honestly thought that she had the wrong cabin.

"Oh, I must have the wrong cabin. I'm sorry sir."

The man that answered had long dirty blond hair and a bushy beard. His eyes were wild and as blue as the sky. He wore clothes made out of the fur of what looked like a deer or a moose.

"Essie? Did anyone follow you?"

Before she could say anything, he pulled her inside and locked the door.

"Alfred? What happened to you?"

"Is Mexico still in a rage?"

"Well, she is still mad but every time I see her she's sober. Alfred, what makes you think that it was a good idea to move to Alaska and become a hermit?"

"What's the point of being around people if your blamed for everyone's problems?"

"Okay, I see your point. So, how long could someone theoretically stay here?"

"Between my hunting and gathering abilities, pretty long time. So," Alfred pulled the shotgun off the wall. "Deer or fish?"

"Fish?"

"Okay!" Alfred loaded the gun. "Let's go fishing!"

...

Three weeks later, Alfred was finally dragged by the ear to civilization.

He lost the beard and the long hair which made some of the interns swoon.

He walked into the meeting room determined not to die.

"America, you're back!" England exclaimed.

"Where's Mexico?"

"Somewhere around. Do you want me to go get her comrade?"

"No thank you. She'll find me. She had the tracking abilities of a bloodhound."

It was about five minutes into the meeting when a chill went down everyone's spine.

America stiffened and stood up.

"She's here." he whispered.

* * *

 **I loved this episode of Parks and Rec.**


	44. Cardverse 2

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It has been two months since the Queen of Spades died. How, it was still a mystery how she died but from what the royal doctors have been able to figure out, it was poison.

It has been two month since a new Queen of Spades has been crowned and married to the King.

It has been two months since King Alfred had got to his chambers and came out.

It has been two months since King Alfred of Spades picked up the violin and played and played and played.

As the melancholy notes filled the halls with an eerie silence, Alfred's fingertips have started to shred.

G string: A

A- D string: A-D, A-D

A string: B flat, A

D-G string: F natural-A, F natural-G

D string: F natural-G

A string: A

A lone song that displayed every emotion that the King had for his deceased wife.

A song that Arthur has grown to hate with a burning passion.

A song that Arthur curses for stealing his husband.

A song that is the last remains of the Queen before him: a woman that Arthur had long despised but never dared think of murdering. A woman that Arthur was grateful that someone killed because that meant that he could have Alfred all to himself.

But that _woman_ still has her demon hands on his heart even in death.

One day, one day soon, he will get his dear husband to stop playing that haunting melody.

Alfred had to love him! Arthur was a great Queen of Spades! He took care of all the politics in Alfred's stead. He should be grateful!

That was how the new Queen felt.

...

Jack Yao stood in the hall outside of the King's chambers.

Yao was fond of the now lifeless Queen. She had been good to Alfred and they balanced each other perfectly. It was a shock to the Kingdom when she was found dead.

After her burial in the Spadeian Mausoleum, only the second Queen to do so, Alfred never spoke a word.

He just picked up the violin and played.

For days the same melody.

Yao could feel Alfred calling, searching for his love as if she could come back to the sorrowful notes he played.

Before he could lose his nerve, Yao cautiously stepped into the chamber.

Twenty steps.

Still playing.

Fifteen.

Same notes.

Ten.

 _'Oh the loneliness in the notes. If she were here, he would play nothing but joy.'_

Nine steps.

Unholy shrieking of the violin threatened to destroy his ears. The surprise made Yao take a step back and then the eerie music returned.

"Your Majesty, I know that you still grieve for _her_ , but she would not want you to go on like this. She would want you to protect and preserve the Kingdom that you built up together!"

"There is no reason to live now that she's gone. I should have told her that I loved her everyday. I should have been there with her. I should never have gone to Diamonds."

He said all of this while playing. Never once faltering the sweet sound.

"We have many regrets in our life time. We never know just how many there are until death comes. However, grief will not bring her back."

"Can anything bring her back?"

"I am afraid not my Lord."

"Then leave me."

Yao waited for him to say more. And he did.

Just with his music.

...

The Jacks of the Four Kingdoms met to discuss their trade relations.

The curiosity of the other three Jacks prevented anything from getting done.

"Is it true that King Alfred does nothing but play the violin?" Natalya of Clubs asked.

"Yes."

"Has he been eating? Sleeping?" Antionio of Diamonds asked.

"From what Ace Matthew has told us, he eats very little. And he plays before I wake up and well after I sleep."

"Poor King. That is a terrible way to loose a wife." Feliciano of Hearts murmured. "If only there was a way to bring her back."

"There is no way to bring back the dead Feliciano." Yao said. "If there was, I would have done it by now."

"How is the Queen handling this?"

"He has a growing hatred for music and the late Queen. I see it in his eyes."

"I read about alternate universes. If the late Queen of Spades is dead in this reality, there would be a reality where the Queen is alive. I would check with my Queen and King before you talk of this to your King."

"Thank you Natalya. This means a lot."

...

Yao didn't know where he was. He lied to his Queen in order to get him to help send him to this dimension where he would, in theory, find the previous Queen of Spades alive and well and hopefully bring her back to the Kingdom.

He looked around. It seamed as if he was in a building with doors on either side of him with numbers. He knocked on one door on his right and waited.

When it opened, a very pretty woman with black hair with a pink flower and a pink night dress. She yawned and seamed kind of worried to see him.

"Sensei, what are you doing here at this hour?"

"Um, sorry to bother you but do you know where I might find Alfred Jones?" Yao asked sweetly.

"What's wrong?" A tired female voice asked form inside the room.

"Sensei has memory loss."

"I most certainly do not!"

Yao could swear by his King's crown that he heard a giggle from inside the room.

"This is the girl's floor. If you want Mr. America, you would have to go up to the next floor and ask Kiku or Ivan."

"Thank you fair lady. I am forever in your debt."

Yao turned around before he could see the devious smiles on Taiwan and Vietnam's faces.

 _'You should not have said that China...'_

Yao climbed the stairs and knocked on the first door he saw.

The door flew open and Yao came face to face to the angry Ace of Hearts.

"WHAT THE CRAPOLA DO YOU WANT?!"

"Where might I find Alfred Jones?"

"He left to go down to the girls floor to show this girl he likes some sheet music for an upcoming movie. Something about wanting her approval and her playing it. He might be all the way down on the first floor. Why? What do you want with him you bastard? I'll shove pasta so far up your ass whenever you sneeze you be coughing up pasta if you so much as try anything to that American bastard! Not because he my friend or anything, but because you are a bastard."

The door slammed shut.

"Well, it looks like I am going downstairs." he muttered to himself.

He headed down the stairs like Alice descended into the rabbit hole. He skipped two stairs at a time to save time.

When he arrived at the first floor, he heard it.

The music.

That same haunting melody that his King played. But there was something different this time.

The violin was not alone.

Someone was playing the piano.

It sounded full of sorrow yes, but there was no longer the loneliness in the music.

He wondered the first floor following the music to where he saw a small crowd outside of a door where the music was loudest. He gently made his way to the front of the crowd and looked through the window and saw them.

His King and his Queen.

His King was playing the piano.

And his Queen, his alive and breathing Queen, was playing the violin.

He could only see her back but if the strong King of Spades had been reduced to tears, just by playing this piece, he couldn't help but think that his Queen was in tears as well.

His plan was bring her back with him. But watching King Alfred hold her as she broke down into tears at the end, he could not bring himself to do it.

...

"Well, did you see into the future? What did you see?" Arthur asked. "Will Alfred ever love me like her?"

"I need to see the King. This is of the utmost importance and is private."

"Fine. But I will learn what it is you saw."

Yao ran to the King's chamber.

He didn't give a damn about formalities as he threw open the door and marched right in.

"Your majesty!"

The violin didn't falter in it's music.

"I found a way to bring back Queen Hadassah."

He stopped playing. Alfred turned around and looked at Yao with wary eyes.

"The way was to go to another reality where she was alive and bring her here. But then I would have had to make her leave the other you. I thought that I could but then I saw how the other you looked at her. It was the same look and she looked at you with the same eyes and I knew that I could not cause the other you pain to bring you happiness. I am sorry. I can only tell you that there is another Hadassah in another universe and she is with the other you."

"Thank you Yao. I believe that I have grieved enough." He took a deep breath. "Let's go run a kingdom."

He set the violin down, straightened his crown, and walked out of his chambers for the first time in a long time.

* * *

 **I challenge you to find out the name of the song that Alfred is playing.**

 **It is a theme from a famous movie that makes me cry every time I hear it.**

 **I really hope you guess right because I play this piece and it is beautiful.**

 **Hint: Stephen Spielberg.**


	45. Disney date?

**I own nothing.**

 **Shout our to Chiara19 for guessing the piece that Alfred was playing in the last chapter: The theme for Schindler's List.**

* * *

It was a strange date to begin with. Alfred had promised to watch Evelyn and Peter for Jett and the Nordic's and then Jackson tagged along because there was no way that Alfred was taking them to Disney Land and not taking him.

So, bonding time with Alfred while watching other people's kids?

Hadassah couldn't complain. There were worse things to do on a Thursday.

It was around noon when the heat was starting to get uncomfortable. Now Hadassah and Evelyn lived in the desert so this was not as hot as what they were used too. But to Alfred, Jackson, and Peter who were used to cooler weather, they were starting to get uncomfortable.

It was when Alfred started to look a little pale. That Jackson started to get concerned. He would ask Alfred if he was all right but Alfred would perk up before the others noticed. They were having fun on the teacups and Alfred didn't want to worry them.

Jackson watched over Alfred and noticed that each step his brother took, were shaky.

"Are you feeling well?"

"Never better."

"Is your blood sugar high enough?"

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I'm just checking. I know you're a diabetic."

Alfred didn't say anything else. Jackson would just have to keep an eye on him.

He obviously failed at that when Peter and Hadassah looked behind them to ask Alfred the best way to get to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and he was not there.

"Where is that idiot?" Evelyn asked.

"Oh shit. Damn it Al."

"Jackson, watch your language. Where was the last place we saw Alfred?"

"The teacups. He was acting strange though." Peter piped up.

"His blood sugar got too low. This is bad!"

"Why is it bad? I thought you didn't care _Kickassia_."

"We agreed never to speak of that again. And I care because Alfred is a diabetic!."

They asked Peter Pan if he had seen a tall, blond haired man either pass out or looked very confused.

One of the cast members said that someone passed out and Alice and the Hatter were trying to get him to drink some orange juice.

They thanked the member and ran to the teacups.

There they saw Alfred lying on the ground with Alice and the Mad Hatter and a paramedic trying to get him to drink.

Jackson took out his phone and started to take pictures.

"Jackson!"

"What? He calls me Kickassia when I'm pissed off, I take embarrassing pictures of him when he is vulnerable."

The good news is that Alfred was fine. After swearing the others to secrecy and hacking into Molossia's phone.


	46. Sun and his Moon

**I own nothing.**

* * *

The two lovers that you will now read about is a tale that has been misinterpreted throughout the ages. The Greeks believed them to be brother and sister, the Egyptians believed them to be male and all other confusing tales.

There are three truths that I will tell you.

1-They truly love each other.

2-They miss each other down to the depths of their souls.

3-They look forward to each eclipse and pray each one is the final one.

* * *

It was long ago, not even the love of Romeo and Juliet could compare to Alfred and Hadassah's.

They were about as different as night and day and in a way, they were night and day.

Alfred was the sun. He kept people warm and helped crops grow and his smile could melt a winter day into spring.

Hadassah was the moon. She gave people rest and allowed lovers her protection under darkness.

Even though the lovers could only gaze at each other from afar, longing, waiting, hoping.

So heartbreaking that the two who should be together, are the two that the world wants apart. So there they are, dancing around each other until the next eclipse where they can hold the other in their arms and pretend that they are never going to be separated again.

So the heartbreak continues.


	47. Salsa

It was an interesting meeting. It started off normal but then again, nothing involving the nations were normal. Israel thought it was a nice meeting so far. She didn't have to fight anyone or pull America out of a fight yet so that was good. She was sitting in between Iceland and Romano and sneaked notes to each other about the meeting and other countries when the others were not looking.

She felt a nudge on her left arm and saw Iceland point to America on the far end of the room. It looked like he was in the middle of an argument with Mexico over something.

' _Must be about the wall.'_ She thought.

She didn't pay any attention to the rest of the meeting because she was watching the two siblings out of the corners of her eyes.

Soon, America and Mexico's voices began to raise and the argument got just as intense as their Spanish. Israel's Spanish was very rusty as she didn't stay long due to the inquisition. However she did catch some 'no', 'never', and 'yes' and everything else was strange verbs. Then again, Mexico used a different form of Spanish than Spain uses.

Romano looked over and began to focus on their argument.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

Romano cracked a smile.

"I don't speak Spanish, what are they saying?" Iceland whispered.

"I don't know." She whispered back.

"You lived in Spain! How do you not know Spanish?"

"The Spanish Inquisition."

Now the siblings argument was escalating rapidly.

The meeting was now a thing of the past. All that mattered now was the North American brother and sister and what they were arguing about.

Now that Israel was looking around, she noticed that every Spanish speaking nation was either laughing on the floor, wincing due to a clever insult, or just trying to breathe.

Israel tried to see if Canada knew what they were saying but his reply was that he spoke French. Not Spanish.

Germany was currently pondering getting a priest to perform an exorcism on Romano and a therapist for himself.

Finally, they started to yell at each other in English. Thank Adonai.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT AN INSANE IDIOT YOU ARE?!" Mexico screeched.

"YOU ARE JUST NOW FIGURING THAT OUT NOW? I CAN DO IT AND I WILL SO HELP ME GOD I WILL DO IT ESPERANZA!" Alfred roared.

"JUST THINK ABOUT IT FOR ONE MINUTE TU HIJO DE PUTA!" Mexico thundered.

"I HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT IT TU CABEZA DE MIERDA AND I'M STILL GONNA DO IT! AND DO NOT INSULT MY MOTHER!"

Romano began to applaud the two siblings for the use of swearing.

Israel remembered enough Spanish to know the necessary verbs to swear. She knew America swore, she just didn't realize the extent of his dirty mouth. To think that he kissed her with that mouth.

"OH POR EL AMOR DE DIOS ALFRED! YOU CANNOT HEAT UP SALSA IN THE MICROWAVE! EAT IT COLD OR AT ROOM TEMPERATURE BUT DO NOT HEAT ESE MIERDA UP!"

"That is what you were fighting about? DAMN SALSA?" Canada yelled at them.

The brother and sister forgot their argument and looked at Canada guiltily.

"Yes..."

"Si..."

"...Well, Alfred, go heat up some salsa. I want to know how hard you cry."

Mexico snickered but America ran to the break room where he stashed a can of salsa.

"You're on my side, right hermanito?" She gave him her puppy eyes.

"...Yes..." He caved.

America returned with ships and hot salsa. The South and Central American countries surrounded America and began to cheer him on while the rest of the nations stared in silent shock and disbelief.

America ate all the hot salsa and the rest of the Americas cheered as he ran to get water because Lady Liberty that was a bad idea.

"That is the man you are married to." Germany said to her.

"Yep. I love him so much." He could hear the truth in her voice.

"I hope you don't take offence, but you are just as crazy as him."

"None taken, but when you are as old as I am, you tend to be. And I married him, so that shows just how crazy I am."

"Israel, your husband is muy loco." Mexico shouted to her from across the room.

"I know."


	48. Game of Thrones au

**I own nothing.**

 **Omar-Syria  
** **Gupta-Egypt  
** **Hassan-Palestine  
** **Ishmael-Iran  
** **Samirah-Iraq  
** **Bjorn-Male Greenland  
** **Shakira (Shakira)-Columbia  
** **Eva- Argentina**

 **Headcannon that all the Americas, North and South are related in some way.**

* * *

"I say that we give the Kahl one of our sisters. That way we have his allegiance and the sway of the bride." Omar suggested to his brothers.

His three brothers looked at him and contemplated his words.

"If we do this," Gupta, the oldest, began. "We would have to choose between Samirah or Hadassah."

"Then there is no decision! Samirah will have the honor of marrying the Kahl and bringing us the throne of Europea." Hassan announced.

"I will not let our little sister marry out of the faith and bloodline." Ishmael declared.

"We cannot give him anything but the best!" Hassan protested.

"Gupta, make him see reason!"

"I believe that the Kahl would be a more _compliant_ ally if he were to chose the bride for himself. If that bride is Samirah, than she will have many honors. If the bride is Hadassah, then at least she will not be our problem anymore and we have an alliance with the Kahl and his warriors." Gupta calmly said.

The other three were still angry over which sister should be married off, but they really wanted that Iron Throne. All of Europea did now that King Gilbert is dead.

The House of Oxentierna to the North.

The House of Vargas to the South.

The House of Braginsky to the East.

And with the alliance to the Kahl, the House of Nazari and Jones to the West.

...

"Brother, do you think it is wise to accept an alliance with the Nazari family? They want the throne." A dark skinned man asked his brother.

"Diego, we all want the throne." Alfred calmly told his brother.

"Yes," he took a deep breath. "They have no problem spilling blood to achieve it."

"You say that like they are the only ones. After what happened to our dear sister, I thought that you would want to bathe in the blood of the Braginsky's." Alfred chided his brother.

"Madeleine and Bjorn's wedding was turned into a massacre! Our sister was murdered on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life!" Diego shouted.

"They haven't found their bodies. I'll believe they are dead when I see a corpse." Alfred turned his attention to his sword. It was a nice sword. Such sharp. Much ignore.

"I don't know whether to be amazed or concerned by your denial." He left to see to the others in their large and chaotic family.

Alfred didn't show it, but he also had concerns about the Nazari family. They were unstable, unpredictable. It set him on edge. Alfred had a family and he wanted the best for them both as leader and step in parent in the resent deaths of the previous Kahl and Kahleesi. His brothers and sisters meant the world to him and he didn't want this alliance to go wrong.

"Brother, sorry. Kahl, there is a message from the head of the Nazari family." A tan woman with dark blond hair interrupted his thoughts.

"Shakira, I am your brother. You do not need to call me Kahl." Alfred smiled.

"But if we do not, then you will not have respect you need when the Nazari arrive."

"You mentioned a message." He reminded her.

"Of course. Gupta Nazari has two younger sisters and does not know who to give to you. So he is bringing both to let you decide."

This was surprising.

"I admit that does relieve some stress about the coming week." Alfred sighed.

"But will they honor the agreement?" Shakira asked.

Alfred didn't know if the Nazari would agree to the terms. The Jones' would help reclaim the Throne as long as there was a Jones sitting on it. It didn't matter which Nazari family member sat with him, just as long as there was a Jones member as well.

"They should."

Shakira shivered at his hidden threat.

"When they arrive, you will translate and I will pretend to play ignorant. We need an edge in case they try to use their sister as a way to secure the Throne for themselves in front of me."

Shakira didn't question him. She just prayed that her brother knew what he was doing.

...

Alfred, Shakira, and Diego met the head of the Nazari family and his two sisters at the docks at dawn.

Shakira went first and greeted them in their mother tounge.

Unknown to Gupta Nazari, Alfred understood every word he said. He heard every whisper to the sisters warning them of what should happen if they fail to make this alliance.

Finally, Shakira pulled Alfred aside.

"Which sister are you going to pick? Keep in mind, Eva and I'll be stuck with her until she is comfortable around other people so don't pick a pushover."

Alfred looked at the two sisters on the dock.

One was covered from head to toe with only a slit in the headdress to see. Other than submissive brown eyes, Alfred couldn't see anything else.

The other wore a dark blue and white dress. Her brown hair was braided down her back and her brown eyes stared at him in defiance. She was the smaller of the two sisters and seemed like she wouldn't accept any shit from Alfred. There looked to be a scar on her shoulder. Alfred could learn about that later.

Alfred smiled at Gupta and pointed at the pretty brunette in the blue dress.

He ignored the man's protest and with his sister walked back to camp.

"Why did you pick her?"

"Tell me dear sister, of the two, who do you think could keep me in line and kick my ass if needed?"

"The woman you picked."

"Exactly."

...

Alfred watched at Gupta walk up to him with the woman he would marry.

Hadassah was her name.

He liked the sound of it and hoped that she would like him as much as he had grown to like her. He kept his expression blank and clueless as he overheard him threaten her if she didn't do what he wanted.

Of course Gupta Nazari wanted to manipulate him. He saw it coming with the offering up one of the sisters. He almost canceled the wedding. Almost.

But there was the way she made eye contact with him. Almost in a defiant way. The way that Hadassah Nazari silently accused and fought her brother, Alfred liked it. He liked the way that she fought in silence and Alfred hoped that he could give his new bride the Iron Throne.

After the ceremony and the kiss, it was time for the Kahl and the Kahleesi to do the hanky panky shenanigans.

But that was not what happened.

Alfred confessed his love to her in her brother's tongue. She was very surprised to learn that not only was he fluent, he knew what her brothers wanted and expected her to do and still loved her.

That night, Alfred Jones vowed to his wife that he would get her the Iron Throne for nothing else would be a more worthy wedding present. But to give her something for the happiest night of their life, Alfred gave her three dragon eggs.

...

Alfred and Hadassah pretended to be unaware of Alfred speaking her language for many months. She even began to teach him her father's tongue before he died. While they experienced marital bliss, the Nazari brothers began to die one by one until only Gupta and Samirah were left alive.

When Gupta threatened to kill Hadassah and the unborn baby, Alfred snapped.

He listened as Gupta demanded for the Iron Throne and the golden crown.

Alfred gave him a crown made to fit his head.

Of course, molten gold tends to fit anything until it hardens.

...

Hadassah could just about murder someone right now. The sun and the stars of her life had just died, she had a miscarriage, and now Samirah accused her for a witch. She even dared to throw her dragon eggs into the pyre that now encaged her husband.

Hadassah did something that could have killed her; she ran into the flames and picked up her eggs.

But the fire blinded her and the smoke made her cough. But she still held on to her eggs for if she could not have her husband or child, she could have the eggs.

The fire died and Hadassah stepped out to the shock of her new family. Her body unharmed, carrying three small dragons. A small red one, a cat sized blue one, and a green one that was asleep and curled around her neck.

"Diego, we are going to take the Iron Throne. Alfred promised me I would have it and I'm going to take it." She stepped over the scorching embers.

"How so m'lady? Everyone else has steel and ships!" It was all he could do to refrain from screaming in terror.

"My dear brother, we have dragons." Hadassah chuckled as the small red dragon purred in its mothers arms while the blue dragon reared back its mighting head and let out the most adorable little roar and a puff of smoke.

"Well, let's get that throne." Shakira stepped forward. "Can I hold one?"

The green dragon woke up and started to shake. The blue one however, jumped into his aunts arms and started to purr.

...Many years later...

Toris let out a scream as he dived towards the castle. It was not as fast as he liked without causing worry to his mother who was on his back shouting orders to his brothers. A streak of blue and a a white flash of flame meant that Eduard broke into the castle and the red scales that shone from the flames showed a worried Toris where Raivis was.

"Toris, get to the castle! We need to get to your brothers!" His mother shouted over the wind.

Toris flapped his wings and dove through the opening that his brothers made.

"Eduard, did you or Raivis kill them?" His mother pointed to the dead bodies on the floor.

The two dragons, now bigger than ships, shook their head in fear of their mom. Toris looked at the pile. They were killed with a sword and they were in the direction of the throne room.

Hadassah got off her sons back and scratched the inside of his wing. Toris purred and continued to when mom scratched his brothers. Raivis pranced as he followed his mother to the throne room but Eduard and Toris were on edge.

Hadassah pushed the big oak doors open and did not expect to see this.

Alfred was sitting on the throne with a little boy and a little girl on his lap and a bloody sword propped up against the chair. He looked up and then said to the children, "Mommy is home."

The two little brunettes ran to their mother while Alfred stood up, dusted the seat off, and let his wife sit in it instead.

"I named our little boy David and our little girl Eve."

Hadassah couldn't speak.

"So, dragons."

"Toris, Eduard, and Raivis, meet your father and little brother and sister."

* * *

 **Kudos** **if you can tell me why Argentina is named Eva**.


	49. Voltron AU

**I own nothing.**

 **Monaco-Lucille**

* * *

They did it. They finally did it. They beat Zarkon and the rest of the Galra empire. Now all that the paladins needed to do was to go home.

"What do you think our families are going to say?" Heracles, the Blue paladin asked.

"That we are crazy due to lack of a normal life?" Lucille, the Green paladin joked.

"Very funny. Real question is, what happened to our loved ones? They might have moved or..." Lukas, the Yellow paladin said.

"They will be happy to know that we are alive and what happens happens. We shouldn't think of every bad thing that could go wrong because then we'll worry." Alfred, the Black paladin, said.

"Easy for you Mister I-am-space-mom." Kyle, the Red paladin, snipped. "You have no worries. Don't have a girl to worry about, don't have to worry about a child, a pet."

"I had a girlfriend. I don't know if she waited or moved on." Alfred said coldly. "My brother might have gotten married with someone else as his best man, my sister might have finished college. My cat might have died or gone to the pound, waiting for me to come home, wondering where I went. Kyle, Moana is your wife and she would wait forever for you because you are an amazing person. Lukas, Mathias is probably working hard to find out what happened to you. Heracles, your family is going to be so happy to see you that they won't be able to speak and your cats will be so happy to see you. And Lucille, when you get back home, you ask that boy out because you took down an alien empire and can do anything."

They all were quiet at his rant. Then they all laughed at their worries but they were still there.

...

Hadassah walked into her apartment which she shared with Alfred's cat. Then again, Alfred had died on the Kerberos Mission over four years ago...no. He wasn't dead. He was going to come back. The ring that she found in the box of his things that the government gave her must mean that he was going to come back.

He had to.

"Hello Hero. Did anything exciting happen?" She cooed.

The huge Maincoon stretched and purred as she picked him up. She sat on the couch and scratched the cat's ears as she looked at the simple engagement ring. She hoped that he would have asked in person instead of being given a box of stuff his family didn't want.

Then there was a knock on the door and Hero practically leaped off her lap and raced to the door and started pawing it and meowed loudly.

Hadassah opened the door to see him standing there, alive and in mostly one piece. His arm was replaced with a cyborg prosthetic but there was no mistaking that smile.

"Hi Honey, I'm home."


	50. Voltron Omake

**Voltron Omake**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Alfred...

She screamed and slammed the door. The she opened it again and he was still there. Was he a ghost?

"I am not a ghost Honey Bear. It really me." His eyes looked so sincere.

Hero was purring and rubbing against his legs so he must not be a ghost. Hadassah threw her arms around him and squeezed. He wrapped his arms around her and they stood there.

No words.

No sounds.

Just them and the cat.

When they pulled away, Alfred looked at her right hand. "I know this ring."

"It was in the box the government gave your family and your family gave it to me. The box not the ring. I found the note and the ring a year later when I opened the box."

"Well that's a terrible way to propose. I had it all planned out. It was going to be awesome." He groaned.

"You know, you could still propose to me at the trampoline park. And then you are going to tell me what happened up there."

"What happened to Esperanza and Matthew?"

"After the trampoline park, we'll go to your family's house. That way there are no spoilers."

...

Lukas...

"Mathias, you need to go home and sleep." Thérèse said pulling his arm so he would get up and leave. "You can't find Lukas if you are dead from exhaustion now go home!"

Dispite his protests, she called him a cab and told the driver his address and he was stuck.

He was so tired that he didn't notice a light on in the kitchen, or the smell of dinner, or that someone was taking off his coat and coaxing him to eat. When he went to bed, he opened his eyes just once and saw an angel.

"Go to sleep Mathias. I'll be here when you awake." Angel Lukas said.

When his head hit the pillow, he passed out and only dreamed of Lukas and what he would do if he was really here. Downstairs, Lukas was eating his dinner and chatting with Berwald over the phone.

...

Kyle...

He went to his daughter Evelyn's school to pick her up. Thank God Lucille hacked into the systems to get them the necessary information to find their families. Turns out his moved back to New Zealand. He wasn't surprised. Moana was from New Zealand and it was fitting that she would return to her home country.

There she was! His beautiful little girl. Her hair changed from her mother's dirty blonde to his chocolate brown. Her golden eyes looked through the crowd for her mother, but then she saw him.

Would she recognize him? He went missing three years ago.

"DADDY!" She screamed and ran to him.

He picked her up and spun her around just like he did before...nothing mattered except her laughter.

"Kyle?" He turned and saw the most beautiful woman in the world.

...

Heracles...

He heard the thunder. But there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Then the earth began to shake and the trees began to moan. They had found him.

"Come to papa my little kittens!" And he was tackled by an army of cats.

...

Lucille...

"You can do this. If you took down an empire of alien Nazis then you can ask out Gabriel." Her cousin Francis encouraged her. "Go on. Pretend it's one of your missions!"

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this." She made her way to the Luxembourg boy. "Hello Gabriel. Can I ask you something?"

Francis looked on at his cousin, he was so proud of her for doing something so brave. It only took taking down the regime of an overbearing alien empire.


	51. ComicCon

**I own nothing.**

 **I know that some of you wanted to see Matthew's reaction to his brother being alive. Nothing I can write will ever compare to your imagination. That being said, I will say that it involved a flying taco, a busted kazoo, and a repeat of the Christmas Dinner Disaster of '09.**

 **Ireland-Rowan**

 **I have never been to a Con. What's it like?**

* * *

KatsuCon.

Loud.

Crowded.

And sooooo much fun!

Alfred was having the time of his life dressed as Captain America. He was with his best friends, Toris as the Winter Soldier, Mathias as Legolas, Rowan was dressed as Merida, Romano was dressed up as Yuri Plesetski, and Hadassah was dressed as Wonder Woman.

They had a fun time eating food, going to panels, and just forgetting they were nations for a weekend.

He just wished that it could last.

He watched as Mathias and Rowan argued over who was better with a bow and arrow. Romano was cussing out every Victor and Yuri that ran up to him and shouted "Our son!"

Some little kid ran up to him and Toris and asked if they were still friends after the whole Hydra incident.

"Little padawan," Toris knelt. "Captain America and I will always be friends. I had my memories taken from me and he helped me get them back."

"That's true. You don't stop being friends with someone just because they don't remember you." Alfred said.

The little padawan nodded. Then he looked at his mother in a Rey costume and his dad in the Kylo Ren cloak. "So, Bucky, Captian, why is Wonder Woman with you?"

"Because little one, Captain America and I are married in real life." Hadassah said.

The kid's eyes went wide. "I KNEW CAPTAIN AMERICA WAS MARRIED BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS TO BUCKY!"


	52. A King mistaken for a Queen

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Abigail, Madeleine, and Peter snuck through the halls to the balcony over looking the ballroom. They listened as the orchestra played and watched as the women danced in long dresses with handsome men.

"There is Uncle Lukas and Aunt Matilde!" A seven year old Madeleine whispered and pointed to where their uncle picked up his small wife and stip her around.

"WHERE?!" Peter shouted and Abigail quickly put her hand over the five year olds mouth.

"Quiet or we'll get in trouble!" She hissed. "They are right...where'd they go?"

Madeleine looked and her aunt was chatting with their mother the Queen of Spades but their uncle was no where to be seen. She suddenly felt uneasy and stalked. "Gayle, we should go back...". She whimpered.

"Shouldn't you young ones be in bed?" Their uncle said in his deep voice.

Abigail and Madeleine felt very nervous being out of bed in only their night dresses.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me but it is almost midnight and you three should get to sleep." He picked up Peter who yawned and Madeleine took his hand. "If you come to bed I'll do the magic..."

It wasn't long before Abigail was leading the way back to their bedroom. When Peter was tucked in and the girls in bed, Lukas began telling them the story of a brave knight that rescued a princess from a dragon. As he did so, a glowing knight carried his bride to be off and disappeared in a flock of sparks and the dragon dissolved into red smoke.

Madeleine was fast asleep at this point and only Abigail and Lukas were awake.

"Why did the dragon have to die?" She asked. "What if it was a nice dragon?"

"Dragons are evil my sweet. They take innocent little princesses like you and your sister and they lock them away.

"But what if there was a nice dragon?"

"If there is a nice dragon and you find it, you would be the greatest heroine that ever lived. But dear one, I pray that you never ever meet one." He kissed her forehead, tucked her in, and left.

* * *

Abigail woke with a pounding headache and an upset stomach. She opened her eyes and everything was dark and gray. This wasn't her room. The grey stone walls were cold to the touch and the room was small. This was not Spades! She sat up and looked around. A small fire place with no wood, a small desk with a ton of papers and parchments scattered all over the room. A deer skin rug but from what she could see, the only flooring was stone and parchment. There was only one window and that was her only source of light. Judging by the pale day and long shadows, it was either dawn or dusk.

It was very cold in this room. Her long blonde hair offered some warmth and she wrapped a blanket around her. Why was she still wearing the ball dress? It was not practical nor warm.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up only to have her legs go weak and without any grace crash to the floor. She felt something poking at her leg and oh thank God it was not bone. It was just a red rose. For some reason, she felt sad about the crumpled flower and picked it up. Not wanting to rise only to fall again, she crawled along the floor to the desk and through the many crunched up papers. She placed the rose on the desk and used it to help her stand.

"I swear that if this is my only dress here, I'll rip it apart and just wrap myself in a blanket." She grumbled.

Her knees shook but at least she didn't fall. The pounding in her head got worse and she felt extremely dizzy and oh dear God whe was going to pass out.

Abigail fell backwards and slipped into unconsciousness but she felt strong arms pick her up and carry her instead of the cold hard stones.

...

Abigail woke to birds chirping and the sun shining. She groaned and rolled over in bed only to fall off.

She let out a shriek and grunt as she landed hard on her right arm. She opened her eyes and saw the beginnings of a bruise. She noticed a nightstand that she missed when she last woke with a glass of water and some bread and cheese with some meat. There was a beautiful daffodil on the edge of the plate and she felt special that whoever was kind enough to bring her food, thought her worthy of a flower. Abigail stared at it thinking that it would explode but her stomach growls sounded like a monster and she wondered when was the last time she ate.

The water and food was simply heavenly and the meat tasted like fish.

Since there were no doors and there was only a window, Abigail took some shaky steps and her dress began to slip down. What? She pulled it back up and held her breath. It stayed. When she breathed again, the dress slipped from a modest ballgown that covered her breasts to it might have shown the twins if she wasn't wearing a white underdress. She lost weight. She was asleep for who knows how long and she lost weight.

She was able to slip out of the dress much more easily than if she didn't lose weight from not eating in so many days and finished her journey to the window and immediately froze. There was no glass and no bars to keep her in or something out.

Abigail faced her reality. She was stuck in a tower that was very high and Abigail did not like it at all. Cards! She hated heights! She was stuck there until a King for Spades was found and went on his quest to rescue her: The Queen.

Son of a bitch!

"I'm a damsel in distress?! What the hell!" She yelled to the trees and the sky. A startled bird flew away.

"No wait! Come..." She reached out to try and catch the songbird. "back." She was alone. There was no one to talk to. Nothing to do.

Her heart weighed heavy and she felt tears in her eyes. She sunk to her knees and cried. So far, two of her fears had become reality. One, she was in a very high tower, and two, she was very much alone.

* * *

"Is what I think just happened happened?" Lukas stormed up to his brother.

The King of Spades nodded.

"Where is my niece? I won't tell anyone where she is, I just want to make sure she is safe." He promised.

King Berwald looked to his Jack and the Jack ordered that everyone clear the courtroom. Once it was just the two brothers, Berwald spoke. "She's in a tower in the Joker's wood."

That sounded vaguely familiar to Lukas. "Very tall, taller than the trees?"

"Yes."

"Completely grey stone and a single window?"

"...Yes. Do you know this tower?"

"Nothing. Just...guessing what a stereotypical tower would look like." He turned and left the courtroom. He took three steps away from the closed door when he jumped out of his skin.

"How do you know that tower?" Madeleine asked.

"By the Deck! Madeleine! Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry. But, how do you know that tower?"

"Can you keep a secret?" He said with his voice low and a hint of mischief that was only heard by Madeleine, Peter, and Abigail.

She nodded.

"That is where I studied my magic. I left all of my notes for my successor." His eyes gleamed and his smile growing.

Madeleine realized what he was trying to say. "Abigail is in that tower!" She whispered. "She'll be bored out of her mind and study magic to occupy herself and ohhh she's going to be pissed!" She snickered and then realized that she swore.

"I won't tell your mother. And if it gets back to her we can always blame the dog."

* * *

Abigail tossed the ballgown to one side of the room and stood in the center. She looked at all the papers on the floor and thought to herself, that if she wasn't going to be rescued until they found the King, she might as well live in a clean tower. At least cleaning will give her something to do.

She got to her knees and picked up one paper and looked at it. It had a funny incantation and a mediocre drawing of a hand holding flames. There was also a note saying the difficulty of the spell was not to be used when first learning magic. That it was more of a after you completed learning and successfully producing the first fifty spells of beginning magic.

She looked up and saw the empty fire place now wflled with wood. Then to the window that let in the elements.

"Perhaps there is a spell that would allow me to put glass in the window?" She said. "Oh Cards. I'm talking to myself now. At least I'm good company."

She pulled back her hair in a long braid with a strip of fabric she tore from the ballgown and continued to sort the notes and spells until sunset no longer allowed her the light to see. She yawned and realized how tired she was and she wasn't even halfway done. The air was cold and she was too tired to make to the bed so she curled up and shivered on the floor.

...

She woke up in the bed covered in warm blankets and a snowdrop flower in her hands. She sat up and wondered how she got here, who brought the flower, and why. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and found a fresh apple, some slices of cheese, bread, and a glass of water.

"How?" She noticed a cleanliness to the tower and saw all the papers and parchments were organized and arranged neatly on the desk.

She stood up and ran to the window. She threw her head out the window and shouted "Why are you so kind to me?" There was no answer. Disappointed, she ate the bread half heartedly and saved the rest for lunch and dinner.

As she flipped through the spells, she saw that they were arranged from easy to difficult. The first one was a simple spell on how to change an apple into a knife. It was noted that though this was easy, it could be used on anything small as a means of self-defense. Abigail got the apple and chanted, nothing happened so she cleared her throat, focused, and repeated the words again. She felt her hands burn and the apple turned a small knife with a Spade ingrained in the hilt.

She picked it up and dropped it. Her hands hurt and saw some blisters forming. She looked at the notes and read aloud, " _Though this is an easy spell, for a first time sorcerer, magic will hurt. Your hands will blister and feel like they are on fire. This is good. If they didn't hurt, you wouldn't understand the magic comes from inside the Spadian King or Queen and anything else is from demons. Over time, your hands will no longer feel as if they will burn. It will come to a pleasant warmth but it takes time so have patience._ Well that is comforting."

Abigail tore two strips of cloth off the bottom of her white nightgown and dipped them in the glass of water, constantly pushing her hair out of the way. She gingerly wrapped her hands in the makeshift bandages.

She looked at her knife and she held a fist full of hair. Who cold stop her? She was on her own and no one to say no. The question was how short should she cut? She didn't know how long she was going to be up here and she did not have a mirror. Cards, she felt filthy. Shoulders would b a decent length. So she picked up the knife and cut her hair, not feeling any guilt as she watched her golden hair fall to the floor.

...

This time when she woke up, there was edelweiss. She smiled, ate what food that was left for her and got up to the desk and practiced magic. She now had warmth, a new dress with a blue tunic over her white underdress and a white apron as magic tended to be messy, a bath in which she could keep clean, and a name from her mysterious stranger.

Jacob was his name.

They communicated through letters and he was the one with the food and the flowers, but he never said why.

"Right now, I am going to attempt to summon a fireball." she said to herself. "Here we go."

Her hands were no longer burning like they did when she first started learning magic. They felt warm and it was like she was holding a kitten instead of a flame in her hands. She smiled and slowly walked as to not let the flame flicker out to the fireplace. The dry wood immediately caught fire and Abigail could not have been more pleased with herself.

"You have done well m'lady." A deep male voice said.

Abigail stood and turned to greet her visitor. He was a tall man of brown hair and dark eyes. He did not ware the colors of any suit of the Deck and instead wore the colors of a Joker. He was undeniably handsome.

"You are a Joker?" she inquired.

"Smart and observant. Both good qualities in a King of Spades." He stepped forward and brought her hand up for a kiss.

"King?" she questioned.

"You have the mark. It is on your right shoulder which is why you have not seen it. Or anyone for that matter." He chuckled.

"The tradition where the Kings have to rescue the Queens; my family thought that I was Queen so they hid me in here." she connected the dots.

"Your soldiers are scouring the four Kingdoms searching for a King of Spades, unknowingly sending their King away for assuming your role as the Queen."

"What of my sister? And Peter?" She asked, eyes gleaming with thought.

"Madeleine is to be your Ace of Spades. As for Peter, he is now the Red Joker. Your Queen is a simple farmer named Arthur Kirkland" He watched her reaction and was surprised.

She didn't show her sadness. Good. Considering what her reign is going to be like, she'll need to keep a poker face.

"Maddie would be an excellent Ace. No one would expect sweet Maddie to be a trained bodyguard." She mused.

"And no one would expect a King with magic. Which means that you have the upper hand." he added.

"I do have questions. First off, why gift me with food and flowers? That was kind of you but why would a Joker be concerned about me?"

"Because I knew you when I was alive as a Spadian guard and I swore to honor you and protect you. Just because I am a Joker changes my feelings for you. I will forever be your humble servant." He knelt before her and held her hands as one would do with a lover.

"Oh Jacob."

"As for the flowers, you looked dead when you were first brought here unconscious and unmoving. When I first brought you a rose, I saw you smile and I kept bringing you flowers to remind myself that you were alive and not lost to death."

Her heart melted. His soft brown eyes searched her own blue ones for a hint of emotions behind her cold mask.

"You have mastered your magic in your short stay here. Even shorter than its previous user and you are free to go home whenever you please." he paused. "The Spadian Knights have brought Arthur Kirkland to the castle to be named Queen. Your father realized his mistake and in my personal opinion, it would be downright hilarious if you showed up in a cloud of smoke."

"Well, as the saying goes, ' _A Joker laughs on two occasions, when something is funny or when someone is mad._ ' l think that it would be a shame if it were to be false." she smiled.

Both of them knew that it was going to be her last true smile. And Jacob was honored that he was the one that she graced her smile to.

His heart broke as he watched her flick her wrist and disappear in a puff of dark blue smoke.


	53. Ilvermorny

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, England himself, could not believe what he read on Pottermore. It was further confirmed when he went and saw the new Harry Potter movie.

There was an American school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ilvermorny was the name.

After all the years he had known the North American nation, he was hurt that he could not be trusted with this. And America mocked him for having "imaginary friends" when he might have been a wizard like him.

Arthur stopped fuming when he realized that his little bother might have followed in his footsteps. He didn't know about that other school, but he would make sure that his little brother knew the proper wrist movements when casting a spell. Oh! THey could make potions together! He was excited now!

The next World Summit was a week away in Spain.

Arthur could not wait!

"I'M GOING TO PRACTICE MY SPELLS FOR ALFRED FLYING MINT BUNNY!" he shouted with glee as the Bunny and Tinker Bell flew after him.

...

Matthew and Alfred were honestly shocked that J.K would out them out in the wizarding world like that. But then again, they were both proud of their wizarding school and were happy the fandom was as thrilled about Ilvermorny as they were about Hogwarts.

"ALFRED! MATTHEW!" Arthur shouted and pushed Portugal and Czech out of the way.

"What does he want?" Alfred whispered.

"He actually remembered my name." Matthew was in shock.

"I know. That is very out of character for him, and shoving a lady!" Alfred shook his head.

Arthur was out of breath and stared at Alfred. He looked very excited and happy and if he was a dog, his tail would be wagging and his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Um... hi?"

"Arthur, are you feeling well?" Matthew asked as he put his hand on the others head to check for a fever.

"Stop that. Why didn't you tell me that you went to school?" He demanded.

"Seriously Artie? It's just a Sociology class at a college not a big deal." The American shrugged.

"No not that, though I am very impressed that you do occasionally decide to further your education. What I am talking about is Ilvermorny." He smiled.

Alfred and Matthew glanced at each other.

"It is true right? Did you study magic there like I did at Hogwarts? What are your patronuses? Can you play Quidditch? Are you an Animangus and if yes what is your animal?" He took out a wand and shouted "Expecto Patronum!" A small fluffy bunny hopped through the air and around Alfred quite a few times.

Alfred didn't want Arthur to know about him being a secret wizard for this very reason. He almost shut him down but he looked so happy and excited and unlike how he usually acted, he seemed to genuinely want to bond over something.

He and Matthew shared a glance and took out their wands and waved.

He dug through his memory and pulled up one that involved Hadassah, Hawaii, and Alaska. They were on a beach and Hawaii gave some white flowers to Hadassah which she braided into the young state's hair. Alaska built a sand castle and called Hadassah mother for the first time. He smiled at the memory and watched as a great Thunderbird, his House's symbol and animangus burst forth from his wand and flew through the air with sparks of lightening under its wings and thunder in its cry.

Matthew pulled the memory of being noticed at school. The Horned Serpents accepted him despite his nation status. A strong, muscular North American moose galloped through the air and pranced to where Prussia, Greenland, and the Netherlands stood wide eyed.

When both moose and bird disappeared, Arthur felt so happy that he promptly passed out.

Meanwhile, Prussia, Greenland, and the Netherlands argued over who the moose was attracted to the most.


	54. November

**I own nothing.**

 **No shave November is a real thing in Wisconsin. I have no idea how it's done in other countries.**

* * *

It honestly started out as nothing. But one thing led to another and things snowballed as they always do when the North American twins are involved. Canada was having a meeting with Norway about something that seemed important at the time. The Norwegian man could not focus and the reason for that was the tiniest bit of stubble on the Canadian's face. Norway was willing to bet that if he gave Canada a rose and threw glitter in the air, he could pass as France.

"...and of course this will be better for the environment. Norway are you listening to me?" Canada stopped because Norway had been staring for the past twenty minutes.

"Yes. Of course. Sorry I was distracted."

"Oh. What distracted you if I may ask?"

"Your facial hair. I have never seen you attempt to grow anything and I think that you could pass for France if you had a rose." Norway rambled.

To his surprise, the shy nation smile grew into a devious grin.

"It's October and every November, America and I have this competition for No-Shave November to see who grows out the better beard. No one has ever seen it because the the meetings are in January, May, September, and December when we shave it off." I thing Australia and New Zealand do it but I've never seen them try it." Canada explained.

"Well, if it doesn't bother you, do you think that the nations would oppose a meeting in November this year?"

"Just as long as you don't cut into America's Thanksgiving feast. Honestly, he should celebrate it when I do like a normal person."

* * *

With permission from his boss, Norway held the meeting on the twenty-eighth of November. He did receive a stern email from America about it cutting into his hunting season but in the end, the nation had to come. Norway just wasn't prepared for... this.

America and Canada were both grumbling about how they can't hunt and all the deer they won't get but DAMN! Their beards were huge! They were combed for the meeting but they still had a wild look to them. They looked like lumberjacks and did they? They did! They were both wearing flannel shirts under their suits!

Norway wanted to braid their beards to be more Viking like but he didn't think that the two grumpy brothers would appreciate it.

"Nice beards." That was the best he could come up with? Norway kicked himself in his mind.

"Minds bigger." Canada smugly gloated.

"You may have the bigger one for now little brother but we still have two days before we actually measure them." America retorted.

"Your just jealous because mine is longer."

Norway felt they were no longer talking about beards and left before he could get anymore uncomfortable.

"Well mine is thicker.

"Mine is better.

"Mine looks better."

"Mine actually has a function!"

"Oh suck Florida you maple syrup guzzling, moose riding, Mountie!"

"Don't you dare say a thing about my Mounties! I know for a fact that your women like them!"

"Your right. American women have good taste in men."

Canada raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Truce?" Canada held out his hand.

"Truce." America shook it.

...

Greenland and Israel were just around the corner. They heard everything from When Canada said something about his being "bigger" to America saying "suck Florida."

They stopped listening to the brothers' exchange to care for their steadily growing nosebleeds.

Greenland's brown eyes were wide and mirrored the shock in Israel's.

"Well," Israel's voice squeaked an octave higher than usual. "At least we both know that our boys are capable of something."

Greenland was quiet as she accepted another tissue from her friend.

"Oh there you are! The meeting starts in ten minutes and WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACES?!" Prussia shouted.


	55. Cinderella

_**I own nothing.**_

Long ago in the land of Cards, the Kingdom of Spades, there lived a man and his wife with their child Hadassah. The man and his wife love their daughter very much and they were a happy family. Now, death and destruction was causing a tempest with a dark Plague. Thankfully, not all died but for this family, the dear wife died leaving behind a grieving man and child.

The man, not wanting his daughter to grow without a mother's loving hand remarried soon after and brought in a lady with two children of her own, both vile and black of heart. The woman hated her stepchild because Hadassah reminded her father of his dead wife.

So the new wife plotted and schemed and when the man died, she reduced Hadassah to rags and forced her to live as a servant to her stepmother and stepsisters. Hadassah was to sleep in the attic of the house and it was at times so cold that she slept at the base of the fire place and was dusty in the mornings that she was called "Cindersah". Obviously these people were not the brightest people in the world because that nickname is horrible.

Years past and little Hadassah grew to be a lovely young lady despite her circumstances but someone who grew also was the young Prince of Spades. Prince Alfred grew up with everything he could ever want but he often felt alone in the large castle. His mother Queen Freya had died and no one could find the replacement Queen of Spades. King Tino was dying and Alfred knew he was to be the King of Spades. He didn't wish to marry a stranger he did not love so he persuaded the Spadian Royals to put on a ball in the hopes of Alfred finding the Queen.

The Jack went to every house in the Kingdom of Spades with an invitation for every eligible lady to attend. If they got desperate then they would look in the other Kingdoms. As fate or the Jokers would have it, the invitation went to the house where Hadassah lived.

The step family were appalled to learn that technically Hadassah was also invited to the Ball. That didn't mean they could prevent her from going. Sneaky loopholes.

They made her clean until her fingers bled and then some, they destroyed the one dress that she would have worn, and beat her before they left. Heartbroken that she would never be able to be free of this life she ran out of the house in rags and ran. She was at the edge of the backyard when she tripped over a tree root and fell face first on the ground. She couldn't muster the will to get up. Hadassah laid on the ground and cried.

Then, as she cried, the second star to the right shone brighter than it had been and flew down to comfort his godchild. His green eyes showed concern and blond hair had a tiara in it because those are fabulous. He wore a pink tunic because those are manly as hell.

"Koteczek, don't cry." He petted her hair to smooth it out. "You'll make your eyes puffy and red and you can't go to the ball and have fun if you are sad."

"I'm not going." Hadassah muttered.

"You're not going to the ball? Well then I am not your fairy godfather then. Of course you can't go looking like that." the stranger pointed to her rags. "You need a dress to bring out the brown in your eyes."

The fairy godfather wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "The prince's favorite color is blue. So how about a light blue? Tak?"

"I like blue." Hadassah sniffed.

"Can I see a smile, koteczek? You're going to look like a princess."

Hadassah gave him a small smile as he took out his wand.

"Now, I want you to spin in a circle."

Hadassah stood and spun in a circle and all around her, magic transformed her rags into a beautiful cornflower blue dress with a fitted bodice and an a-line skirt. Her dark brown hair floated up and braided itself into a messy bun and some magic solidified into a silver flower headband. She looked like the princess that Feliks knew she could be.

Hadassah looked at her reflection in the pond. "I'm speechless." And she had every right to be. His magic was able to temporarily hide her bruises and scars that her step-family had given her.

"You're welcome. Now, lift up your skirts so I can give you your shoes."

Hadassah lifted her skirt just above her ankles and felt herself grow two inches.

"They're glass but you'll find they're really comfortable. Now, I need a squash and some animals." He thought out loud.

One pumpkin, the house cat, three mice, and seven lizards later, Hadassah was off to the ball when she heard a cry.

"Wait! You have to leave before midnight! That is when the magic ends!"

Midnight. That shouldn't be to hard to remember.

...

Meanwhile, Prince Alfred was doing all he could do to not fall asleep standing up. He was secretly jealous how his brother had the ability to sleep with his eyes open but tonight would be a very bad night to start a war. He glanced at the clock, 10:30 at night. And this was to last until four in the morning. He was introduced to three more desperate women, a very desperate man, mothers who wanted their children picked, a father pulling a rather reluctant daughter, and a Joker who asked where Matthew was.

Alfred yawned and looked at the clock again. 10:36! This was not going wel-

It was as if all time had stopped and everyone was gone except Alfred and the Princess whom had just entered his line of vision. With a sudden spring in his step, Alfred made his way over to the mysterious lady.

"Excuse me miss, but may I have this dance?"

When he turned around, oh Cards her eyes! They were amber and onyx, melted chocolate and gold. Her eyes were the rich soil of the fields of Spades and held many secrets that Alfred wished to learn. Alfred could have spent all night gazing into the abyss of her brown eyes but he heard a faint "Yes." come from her lips.

Alfred and the lady danced and he didn't know about her but he felt as if they were dancing on air. He was in heaven. It wasn't until he heard the clock in the Great Hall chime that she tore her brown eyes from his and fled for the door.

Alfred stood on the dance floor stunned. The lady was running from him and he didn't know why. He noticed that when she turned to run, there was a dark sapphire Q at the base of her neck.

His Queen!

"Wait!" Guest parted to let their Prince through. The mysterious woman continued to run.

Hadassah nearly tripped on her decent on the steps of the palace and lost one of the glass slippers. She didn't dare return for it because she didn't want to be seen in rags. She leaped into her carriage and didn't get to sit down before the horses started to take off.

Alfred ran as fast as he could and nearly tripped and fell as well. He looked down to see what he had tripped over and saw that it was a glass slipper. Suddenly he didn't feel as helpless as he watched his Queen run off into the night. He caressed the slipper and with newfound hope, he turned back to the palace of Spades. If he was going to every house to find a brown eyed brunette that could fit in the slipper, then he had to get to bed.

...

Hadassah slept once she hid her slipper where her step-family would never find it. She feared it was a dream and she'd wake up and the slipper would be gone. Oh well, she'll check in the morning.

She woke 6 hours later to her step mother screaming about how they were going to get married and her name being repeated over and over. She pulled her hair back with a bandanna and got to work.

Oh, she realized, they wanted her to make breakfast.

She was still tired from last night so she made something simple and carried it to the dinning room where her step mother was in a good mood for once.

"And he said that he will marry the girl who fits the slipper!" The step mother stressed.

Her two daughters looked like they didn't understand. Then again, they were dragged out of bed two minutes ago.

"Who is marrying who?"

"Prince Alfred was crowned King of Spades earlier this day and he declared that he would marry the one who fit the slipper." Okay, she was stretching the truth. King Alfred said that he was looking for a brown eyed brunette. Though, neither of her children had brown eyes or brown hair. Hadassah however...

She glared at her step daughter. Was that a hint of a smile? And was there hope in her eyes? That wasn't there yesterday!

"Hadassah, may I speak to you alone please?" She waltzed out of the dining room while her eldest child fell face first into her porridge.

Hadassah followed after the woman unaware of what was to come.

The step mother watched as Hadassah followed her into the pantry. Hadassah didn't see as her stepmother picked of the flour container. She fell with a yelp and was out cold. Covered in flour, the future Queen of Spades lay knocked out in a pantry.

The stepmother brushed her hands of flour and left to make her children more presentable.

King Alfred was getting frustrated with everything. He knew that his bride to be was a brunette with brown eyes, so why did everyone have to dye their hair dark as soon as word got out? Thank the Deck that he was at the last house in the Kingdom.

He was at the last house in his Kingdom...

Oh he did not want to go into another Kingdom for his bride because that would be more trouble with international relations between the Four Kingdoms and stuff.

He could hear bickering behind the closed doors and he wasn't on the front porch yet.

There was something off about the way the lady of the house smiled. She unnerved Alfred more so than King Ivan of Clubs. To Alfred, her children were obviously not his bride to be.

Olivia was a ginger and Marianne was blonde and looked like she was high.

"I am terribly sorry Madame, but your daughters are not the woman I am looking for."

The lady of the house looked livid.

"I am certain that you must be mistaken your highness. One of my daughters has to be the one you have been looking for." She tried to convince an unmoving King.

"Miss, the woman I am looking for has brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes that I have ever seen in the world."

"Cindersah has brown hair." Olivia piped up.

Alfred raised an eyebrow as he watched her mother try to silence her. Not getting the hint, she continued on. "And she also has brown eyes."

"And where could I find her?" Alfred dared to hope this girl was his runaway princess.

"Mother talked to her and there was a yelp. We haven't seen her since." Olivia hoped this put her in the good graces of the King. She just sealed their fate.

"Matthew," Alfred looked to his Ace and brother. "Follow me."

They searched the basement, the second floor, and were finally searching the kitchen when Alfred heard a sneeze. It was coming from the pantry. Alfred rushed to the door to fined it locked.

Matthew took out his gun.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to shoot the lock." Matthew explained.

"You might shoot her!" Alfred cried and shoved his brother out of the way and kicked the door open.

"That was awesome." Matthew said impressed.

"Will you tell my future Queen that?" He said with a smile.

Alfred shoved the door open to find a beautiful brunette laying sprawled on the floor covered in flower. He put his arms under her knees and back and lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the pantry. Wow, she was really light.

"Hey can you put the slipper on her foot?" Alfred asked.

Matthew slipped the sleeping girl's worn shoe off and placed the glass one on. It fit like a glove.

"Hello Darlin', let's go home." He smiled at his bride and were those freckles on her nose? Cute.

"I refuse to let you take her!" The so called mother stood in front of the door.

"You were never my mother." A soft croak from the brunette tore Alfred's eyes from the woman.

Her brown eyes were glowing in the daylight. She wrapped her arms around Alfred's neck and sneezed with flour creating a halo around her and the King.

And Matthew watched with a smile as he watched his brother carry his future wife to their new life.


	56. Beach day

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

It was so hot. Oh Lord it was hot. Rowan could not take it anymore. She was going to take her shirt and pants off because America was so hot.

"Who the fudge scheduled a meeting in Texas during summer?" she grumped.

Poor Ireland.

"Hey, Leprechaun, burger bastard is taking a group of us to the Gulf of Mexico to cool down. You coming with?" Romano asked.

"Aye."

"You must be tired if you're not yelling at me for calling you a leprechaun."

She was soooo hot.

"Hey Rowan. Get in loser, we're going swimming." Alfred shouted from his jeep.

Rowan found her second wind at the thought of swimming in the ocean. She opened the door and basked in the air conditioning next to Hadassah. Toris was up front and Romano crawled into the back with the girls.

"Hey Red, don't worry about a suit, Essie packed you one.

...

Rowan was not going out there. She would rather stay in the humid bathroom than go out to the beach. Death before dishonor.

"Rowan, no one is going to make fun of you now come out of there. You'll pass out."

"Good!" She shouted.

"Rowan, we don't care how pale you are. It's hot outside and the water is nice.

"Promise that those muppets won't make fun o' me paleness."

"I promise."

Rowan opened the door to reveal a small Irish woman in a green bikini.

"You're shielding your eyes." Rowan said bluntly.

"It's...bright out?"

"The sun is behind you dear."

"Reflecting off the sand."

"You are a desert nation Hadassah."

"Let's go find the boys. They might have gotten stuck on a buoy again."

Rowan raised her dark red eyebrow, but she followed.

Alfred, Romano, and Toris were not suck on a buoy like last time much to the relief of the girls. They were however, building a sandcastle and were arguing over the architectural style: traditional Roman architecture, Southern Colonial, or Lithuanian.

"Hey caras!" Rowan announced her presence.

Hadassah knew that look. Alfred locked eyes with her and she knew what he was going to do. She shook her head a subtlety as possible. He nodded up and down and gave her his troublemaker smirk.

Alfred shot up and ran around like a mad man.

"THE BEACONS OF MINAS TIRITH! THE BEACONS ARE LIT! GONDOR CALLS FOR AID!"

Romano and Toris glanced at each other before they grabbed pool noodles.

"AND ROHAN SHALL ANSWER!" Toris shouted before he ran off after Alfred.

"I hate your husband. He's an idiot."

"Yep. He's my idiot."


End file.
